The New Morning
by Genma no Ou
Summary: Now that Darkness has been defeated, Judai and the others must finish what they started and defeat the Dark Signers. But can Judai defeat his inner demons, or will he meet the fate of his friend Yusei in the process? Rated M for the intensity and language
1. A New Apostle of Darkness

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 1 – A New Apostle of Darkness**

From within the darkness of the Dark Signer's layer, an echo of footsteps drew the intrigue of the three large male figures in the room. Within moments the face of a familiar person made their way into the room, their body coming into view just as Rudger began to chuckle.

"So…" the leader of the Dark Signers declared, "I see you managed to find our layer rather easily."

Growling lightly, the figure issued, "you've got some nerve asking someone like me to join your side." Moving forward more, the figure revealed himself to be none other than the late Yusei Fudo. "You honestly think a Signer like me would join the Dark Signers?"

"_If only you knew,"_ Rudger thought to himself. However, instead he said, "Why? You have a reason to seek revenge, don't you?"

"On who?" Yusei said, not amused. "Darkness? Judai got revenge on him."

"Ah, but Judai brought Darkness here," Rudger corrected.

Seeming shocked, Yusei simply said, "What?"

Demak, the yellow-robed Dark Signer, finally spoke up with, "Darkness only came to this world this time to get revenge on Judai."

"Had he not," the final Dark Signer declared, "This whole ordeal would not have happened, and you would still live."

"Bommer?" Yusei said when he realized who it was.

"The man met an…" Rudger answered calmly, seemingly more to himself than Yusei, "…unfortunate end because of his actions toward Rex Godwin at the Fortune Cup."

"The destruction of his village…" Yusei remembered solemnly. "The Crimson Dragon… Momentum…" Snapping out of his funk at that point, he yelled angrily at Rudger "That has nothing to do with me! What are you trying to prove?!"

"Prove?" Rudger repeated, seemingly surprised by the notion and yet still malice at the same time. "Why do I need to prove anything? The only one who need prove anything is you, Yusei."

"Me!" Yusei snapped. "I'm not here by choice! I am not a Dark Signer, nor should I be!"

"Tell that to the mark on your arm," Demak chuckled. Pointing at Yusei's right forearm, Yusei pulled up his sleeve to reveal a blackened outline where his Dragon's Birthmark had been. At that moment, he remembered Dick Pitt's comment in the parking lot about wanting to bye his mark black.

----------------------------------------------

"Satellite," Judai said sternly while he observed the decayed city around him, "The place where the Dark Signers reside, where the old Momentum caused Zero Reverse 17 years ago."

"Congratulations," Jack said sarcastically, "You've done your homework. Sadly, it seems you fail to realize that there are real people living in this place."

"I never said anything to the contrary," Judai replied, attempting to remain calm.

"This is not the time to be fighting," Hell Kaiser interjected as he walked over to the two other men. "We have to keep ourselves focused on the task at hand."

"Says the person who betrayed their friends for power!" Jack's words were dark and stern, and in response Hell Kaiser bowed his head in shame.

"Look Jack," Crow said, trying to show his seriousness. "Without Yusei around, the last thing w e need is you being a prick and fighting with our friends."

"I'm sorry for what I did," Hell Kaiser explained. "Darkness told me that I could help him save the world from the Dark Signers if I could be his conduit to this world. I just wanted to help that cause."

"Nobody blames you Ryo," Asuka said in reply, "We're simply on edge from losing Yusei."

"More is the reason to remain solidified," Johan stated.

"Now then," Judai said, "Where would the Dark Signers' layer be from here?" His eyes then glowed over with Yubel's irises, and then his gaze was drawn to his right arm where a red glow began to show through his sleeve.

"Judai," Johan said in a stunned tone, "You're…"

Rolling up his sleeve Judai saw the mark of the Crimson Dragon's tail appear on his lower arm and engrave itself as it stopped glowing.

"…a Signer," Judai completed the thought. "Because I was able to wield Stardust. But only until we can restore Yusei to this world…"

"Restore Yusei?" Rua, who had not said anything for some time, piped up with. "You mean we can bring him back?"

"I believe so," Judai restated. "But first, we need to find the Dark Signers."

------------------------------------------------------------

"You," Yusei growled, pointing at Rudger. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Rudger, once again surprised, reiterated. "I've done nothing Judai did this to you by using the power of Savior Star Dragon. Your mark was pulled from your body, so the Earthbound Gods could take over your body.

"He didn't know," Yusei rationalized in defense of his friend. "He couldn't. He thought I was already dead."

"And you were," Demak explained.

"But you could have been restored," Rudger said. "Your soul could have been returned after Judai won, if you had your mark. Judai knew that, and yet he dueled on anyway. All he wanted was to satisfy his lust for victory."

"That's a total lie!" Yusei scoffed in rage. "Judai would go to any lengths to save his friends.

"Really?" Rudger chuckled. Taking the striped glove off his left arm, Rudger revealed a black mechanical arm with wires that stuck out like veins, which surprised both Yusei and the other Dark Signers. Pressing a button, it displayed a shot from the Duel with Darkness that Judai had finished, specifically when Judai's scleras had gone black. "Thewn explain this."

"Judai…" Yusei began to stammer. "He… he was… no… no, it can't be true!" Holding his head with both hands in frustration, he sank onto his knees and began to shiver at the thought of such a just figure being to dark.

"He belongs in this room now, not you," Bommer said. "There's no excuse why someone as dark as him is alive when one who was as pure as you is dead.

"Bring him to us," Rudger said, pulling his glove over the mechanical arm and pulling a card from his pocket. "Use this to bring him to us," he continued as he handed Yusei the card, "And we can restore you to your body. Until then, you may call us your family."

"Picking up the card, Yusei looked at it and said, "This is…" Unable to grasp the idea, he buried his face in his arms in despair and shook a bit more.

"Ccapac Apu," Demak clarified, "Kiryu's Earthbound God. It has enough power to be used, and enough to restore you if you can claim Judai for us."

"So, are you up to the challenge?" Rudger darkly questioned.

Moments later, the mark of the Giant that represented the God Yusei had been handed appeared on his right upper arm, opposite his chest. When Yusei lifted up his head and rose to his feet, his own scleras had turned black and they were reflecting light in the same purple glow as Rudger's. "Judai doesn't deserve to be a part of this world!"

"Excellent," Bommer smirked as he tossed a Dark Signer Duel Disc to Yusei, "Now go forth and bring us Judai!" Nodding, Yusei put the disc on his arm and inserted the deck into its slot, then turned and walked back into the darkness towards the mouth of the layer.

Turning back towards the others, Rudger said, "It's time we too headed out into the Satellite. Now that I have brought them here, it's time we took down the Signers and raised the King of the Underworld once and for all." When the others agreed, they stood up and the three undead Signers all walked towards the mouth of the cave after Yusei.

-------------------------------------------------------

While Judai and the others spoke, Manjyoume had walked towards one of the buildings because he saw a flash of light. Crow had followed after him, and now they walked through an old department store looking for any signs of life.

"Do you really think you saw people in here?" Crow asked Manjyoume, who was 5 rows down from him.

"I don't know what I saw," Manjyoume answered honestly, "But I know it was something."

"Damn it man!" Crow yelled. "We've been looking around in here for 25 minutes, and there's nothing here. Thanks for wasting our fucking time!"

"Listen Crow!" Manjyoume barked as he rounded a corner. "Everyone else is arguing about dumb stuff so at least you and I should… Ah!" Crow heard Manjyoume utter a dark scream from that distance, as though he had seen something terrifying.

"Manjyoume!" Crow said, running after him. When he got around to where Manjyoume had been, he saw nothing but the black trench coat he had been wearing. "Manjyoume? Manjyoume?"

"Looking for me?" he heard a dark version of the man's voice say. Turning around, Crow saw the duelist walking towards him with a glowing spider mark of his right arm and a dark glow in his eyes.

"Damn it, they got Manjyoume!" Crow said to himself as he readied a Duel Disc. "But I won't let you keep him! I'll take him back here and now!"

"Very well!" Manjyoume's Duel Disc then activated and he pulled 5 cards, while Crow's personal black Duel Disc spat out his five. The two people then stepped back until they were proper distance from each other and yelled,

"DUEL!"

Crow: LP 4000

Dark Manjyoume: LP 4000

As they started up the duel, a glowing purple ring formed around the two duelists that made the sound of flames crackling.

"I'll go first," Manjyoume said as he drew his 6th card. "I play Angel's Gift, meaning I draw 3 cards and discard 2." Picking up his three cards, he showed Crow two cards – Ojamagic and Blood Vols – and placed them in his Cemetery.

"Next, since I sent Ojamagic to the Graveyard by a card effect, I add Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green and Ojama Black from my deck to my hand." Pulling the three aforementioned cards and placing them in his hand, Manjyoume merely smirked as Crow growled in anticipation.

"I summon Beetron-1 Kabutop (ATK: 1700)!" From his hand Manjyoume called forth a mechanical beetle with a cannon-like face, 4 legs and a pair of wheels where the other 2 should have been.

"Next from my hand I activate Ojama Get Ride. Now I discard my three Ojamas and summon up o 3 Level 4 or lower Machine-type Union monsters from my deck. I summon Beetron-2 Kabuturbo (DEF: 1800), Beetron-3 Spider Base (DEF: 2000) and W-Wing Catapult (DEF: 1500)." In front of Manjyoume appeared the image of a mechanical beetle with two huge pincers and a rocket mounted on its back, a mechanical figure composed of two mechanical red domes with three pointed legs on each one, and a blue jet-like platform.

"Next, by returning all 3 Beetrons to my Deck, I Special Summon Assault Cannon Beetle (DEF: 2800) from my Extra Deck." The spider figure split into its two parts, each with 4 legs on them, and they fused onto the top and bottom of the original beetle whose legs retracted. The legs of the second one then retracted and it fixed onto the end of the other beetle in a vertical position, forming a strange conglomerated piece of mechanical insectoid. The entire thing then changed into several shades of blue to indicate its position.

"I activate Ojamandala, so I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Ojama Yellow (DEF: 1000), Ojama Green (DEF: 1000) and Ojama Black (DEF: 1000) in Defence Position from my Cemetery." Beside the giant mechanical bug formed the image of three small figures clad only in red bikini briefs; one yellow one that was very skinny with eyestalks, one green with muscles and a single eye, and one black with some muscle, a pot belly and a huge nose. All three of them chuckled in the same dark, possessed way Manjyoume did, before they too turned blue.

"Now I activate my Cannon Beetle's monster effect; for each other monster I sacrifice, the opponent receives 800 points of damage. I Release Ojama Green, Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow and W-Wing Catapult!" All four of the mentioned cards changed into glowing red orbs that entered into the back of the beetle's head and shot out one by one, straight into Crow. The force of the impact knocked him back against the edge of the rings.

Crow: LP 800

Manjyoume: LP 3000

"Since I cannot Release Assault Cannon Beetle for its own effect," Manjyoume declared, "from my hand I play the Magic Card Front Change. I Return Assault Cannon Beetle to the Extra Deck, and from there I Special Summon Combat Scissors Beetle (ATK: 3600)."

The three pieces of the beetle returned to normal colour and split apart.

This time, one half of the spider machine mounted on top of the cannon beetle's carapace, while the other half mounted on the back of it. Two of the legs spun around to face down and make 6 total legs, while the other two latched onto the scissor beetle and mounted to facing parallel to the other beetle.

"When this monster destroys an opponent's monster by Battle," Manjyoume informed, "1000 damage is dealt to the opponent."

"_Damn it,"_ Crow realized. _"I can't afford to lose a monster."_

"Finally, I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Crow said as he drew, and stepped back into place.

"_Something's not right here. This is Manjyoume's normal Deck, and everyone made a Dark Signer so far had their Deck changed. And I'm not a Signer to boot, so..."_ With that realization dawned on him. _"Shit, these bastards are using Manjyoume as I diversion! I'd better win fast!"_

"Continuous Magic: Black Whirlwind!" As the magic card appeared before him, Crow explained, "When I Normal Summon a Black Feather monster, I add one with lower attack strength from my deck to my hand. Then, from my hand I activate the effect of Black Feather – Sirocco of the Dawn: since you have a monster and I do not, I Normal Summon its card without Release (ATK: 2000)."

In front of Crow formed a tall, bird-like figure with black feathers, a human face mostly obscured by a bird's head-like mask, ornate clothing and a pair of dark grey wings mounted on its back. "Now, by the effect of Black Whirlwind, I add Black Feather – Blast of the Black Lance to my hand. Now, Blast of the Black Lance's monster effect: Because I control a Black Feather monster, I Special Summon this monster from my hand (ATK: 1700)."

Beside Crow's existing Tengu formed another bird-like creature, this one with red and blue body feathers and dull yellow wings. Along with that, it also held, as per its name, a huge drill-like black lance. "And finally, I also use the effect of Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane to Special Summon it as well (ATK: 1300)." Along with the existing monsters, a new one formed; this one a blue-feathered bird-like creature with a beakless face and green feathers that formed a smaller pair of wings on either side of its head.

"So you can summon three monsters in one turn," Manjyoume declared, "Big deal. None of them can match my monster in battle." _"Besides, even if they could, I can use either my Attack Nullification or my Reactive Armor and stop the attack cold."_

"Because I control 3 Black Feather monsters exactly," Crow continued, "I meet the condition to activate Delta Crow – Anti Reverse from my hand, which destroys all set Magic and Trap Cards on the opponent's field!" The three bird-like figures all assumed a triangular formation and created a black vortex of air that spun straight through Manjyoume's set cards and shattered them.

"Now, by the effect of Gale of the Hurricane, I divide the attack strength of Combat Scissor Beetle in two (ATK: 1800)!" The small bird flapped its wings and produced a wave of wind that struck the huge machine, weakening it severely.

"Damn it!" Manjyoume declared, realizing he had lost.

"And now, I use the effect of Sirocco the Dawn to make the ATK of Blast of the Black Lance equal to the combined attack of all Black Feather monsters I control (ATK: 5000)!"

"No way! 5000 attack strength?!" Manjyoume was stunned to see such a huge strength from a monster that had been weak against his moments before

"Blast of the Black Lance, attack Combat Scissor Beetle!" The huge spear held by the blue and red bird-like figure began to spin the air around it as it lunged towards the mechanical beetle. The spear then imbedded itself in the beetle's carapace, the resulting impact tearing the beetle in two in a huge explosion. Manjyoume was flung back against the ring of purple flames, just as Crow had been, only this time he went straight through them as they began to fade away.

Crow: LP 800

Manjyoume: LP 0

"Manjyoume!" Crow yelled out as he began running toward his friend. The images on the field all faded away as he reached the figure. When he got close, he saw the spider mark fade away and the spider begin to scurry off into the distance. "Good riddance," Crow said under his breath.

"Hey, Crow," Manjyoume said as though he had a headache, getting the Satellite's attention. "What just happened?"

"The Dark Signers used you to Duel me as a diversion and I kicked your ass," Crow said.

"Come on!" Manjyoume exclaimed. "Why am I always the one to be possessed?"

Crow shrugged. "Maybe because you're easily manipulated?"

"Hey!"

"Either way it doesn't matter," Crow stated, getting them back on topic. "If you were a distraction then the others were the targets. We have to get back to the group!" Manjyoume nodded and stood up, then both of them ran towards the doors to the store.

---------------------------------------------

Back at the town square, Johan was engaged in a duel with another Dark Signer-possessed figure, this one of a robe like Misawa and Amon had worn. The Dark Signer figure held 4 cards in his hand, controlled 4 Scapegoat Tokens (DEF: 0, x4), DNA Transplant and the fiery demon Balrog (ATK: 3500). Johan controlled the gemstones for Ruby Carbuncle, Amber Mammoth and Emerald Turtle, and a Gem's Tree with 3 Gem Seeds on it. The Dark Signer held 2 cards in hand, Johan 3.

Johan: LP 1200

Dark Signer: LP 3600

"It's my turn," Johan declared, "And I play Rare Value! Now you select one Gem Beast in my Magic & Trap Card Zones to send to the Cemetery, and I draw 2 cards!"

Chuckling darkly, the dark voice of the figure said, "I select Ruby Carbuncle." Johan pulled the card from his Disc's tray and inserted it into the Cemetery as its gemstone vanished, before he pulled his 2 cards.

"Now I play Gem's Guidance! Since I have 2 Gems still in play, I Special Summon Gem Beast Topaz Tiger from my deck (ATK: 1600)!" In front of Johan formed the image of the white tiger with spined and yellow gems, but it instantly burst into flames.

"Because of DNA Transplant," the Dark Signer spoke, "Your monster becomes FIRE, so Balrog gains 500 more ATK (ATK: 4000)."

"That doesn't matter," Johan said confidently. "By Sending Gem's Tree to my Cemetery, I place Gem Beasts Sapphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat in my Magic & Trap Card Zones as gemstones!" The Tree then disappeared, leaving its three seeds to change into the form of the purple, blue and indigo gemstones.

"Next I play the Field Magic Rainbow Ancient City – Rainbow Ruin!" As he played the Card, Johan changed the field into a Roman Coliseum with a rainbow visible in the sky. "And since I have 5 Gem Beasts in my Magic & Trap Card Zones, I can Special Summon Amethyst Cat from them (ATK: 1200)!" The purple gemstone cracked, forming the image of a lavender panther with a gemstone mounted on a gold winged talisman around its neck.

"Neither of your monsters can touch mine," the Dark Signer pointed out. "Especially since a new FIRE monster is now in play (ATK: 4500)."

"Not them, but by the effect of my Field Magic, because I have 4 Gemstones I draw 1 card." Reaching over to his card, Johan gripped it firmly and pulled it, then held it to the sky as all his Gem Beasts, gemstones and his graveyard lit up with their respective colours.

"Yeah, Johan!" Judai cheered, knowing what he drew.

"When all 7 Gem Beasts are on the field or in the Graveyard," Johan declared, "I can Special Summon Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" The glowing lights from the cards shot up into the sky and joined together, then returned to the ground into the form of a serpent. When the lights subsided, it revealed the form of a huge white dragon with 4 wings, 4 eyes and the 7 gemstone colours along either side of its body.

"The mighty Rainbow Dragon!" The Dark Signer said, completely in shock and awe. "No matter though," he said regaining his composure, "Since Balrog gains 500 more ATK (ATK: 5000)."

"Now for long," Johan declared. "From my hand I activate the Equip Magic Rainbow Veil and equip this card to Rainbow Dragon!" The card itself produced a radiant aura of the rainbow that wrapped around the dragon and shone brightly. "Now, Rainbow Dragon, attack Balrog!" Johan's declaration shocked the entire crowd, but especially the Dark Signer.

"What are you doing?" he responded. "My Balrog has more attack strength than Rainbow Dragon!"

"Not for long," Johan smiled. "When a monster equipped with Rainbow Veil battles, the effect of the opposing monster is negated!" The large burning creature before the Dark Signer let out a dark growl before its power drained (ATK: 1000)."

"No!"

"Go, Rainbow Dragon! Over the Rainbow!" The Dragon formed a sphere of energy in its mouth that was surrounded by a rainbow halo, before it released the energy and shot through the creature, destroying it instantly.

Johan: LP 1200

Dark Signer: LP 600

"You bastard!" The Dark Signer declared. "But, you still can't win against my Scapegoats who are in Defence Position."

"That's where you're wrong," Johan declared. "As long as she only inflicts half Battle Damage," he pointed at the panther, "Amethyst Cat can attack the opponent directly!"

"What?" The Dark Signer said in shock.

"Johan's won!" Asuka said in a cheery tone.

"Of course he has," Hell Kaiser declared. "He's a truly great duelist."

"Amethyst Cat, direct attack the Dark Signer!" The panther nodded, then jumped up into the air and slashed through the figure, tearing through his cloak and flinging him to the ground before returning to her spot beside Johan.

Johan: LP 1200

Dark Signer: LP 0

As the entire field faded away, Johan and the others heard some dark chuckling. Looking up to the top of a building, they saw the images of three robed figures in purple, red and yellow-striped cloaks staring down at them.

"Bravo Johan," the red-robed one said, "Bravo all of you on your most exceptional dueling skills. I had felt that the battle between Signers and Dark Signers would be an unfair fight, but I see that's simply not the case."

Judai, Jack and Ruca all felt the marks on their arms begin to dig painfully into their flesh, telling them of danger. Even Aki's flared into life, which seemed to stir her and make her clutch her arm in pain. As she stood up Judai yelled up to them, "You're the real Dark Signers, aren't you?"

"We most certainly are," the yellow-robed one declared as the three of them jumped down from the building, landing effortlessly on their feet. By this point in time Crow and Manjyoume were returning to the group, which caught the red robed figure's attention.

"I see you two made it back safe and sound," he spoke out.

Turning to him with a disgusted look on his face, Manjyoume pointed at him and said, "You! Your voice was the one in my head when I was possessed."

"My name is Rudger," he declared in response. "I do apologize for how long this has taken to set up; I never expected to encounter such resistance from Darkness. However, now everything is ready for the battle between Signer and Dark Signers."

"Very well then," Aki said, releasing her arm, "we'll fight against you as much as we must."

Chuckling darkly, Rudger replied with, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Very well then young Miss Izayoi Aki, you shall be my opponent for the final battle."

"I, Demak, Rudger's second-in-command to the Dark Signers," the yellow-robed one declared, shall challenge young Ruca, as I have something I think she wants." Pulling a card from his pocket, he held it up for the young girl to see, and what she was shocked her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," she realized. "Why do you have that?"

"I can answer that," Rudger cut in. "During Zero Reverse 17 years ago, the Ancient Fairy Dragon card was accidentally left behind while the others were taken out and released to the public so the Signers could find them. And 5000 years prior to that, the Earthbound Gods imprisoned her within the depths of the Underworld."

"Defeat me and I shall release her to you," Demak concluded.

"And finally," the purple-robed figure, who had yet to speak, said and pointed, "I challenge Jack Atlus."

"Very well then," Jack said.

"_Judai,"_ Judai heard a familiar voice say, in a stern manner, within his head.

"_Yusei,"_ Judai though in reply.

"_Meet me 5 blocks east and 2 blocks south of where you are. I think you know why."_

"And now," Rudger said, "let us all be on our ways, for we cannot all duel in this one place. "We will lead our respective Signers to their places. Those of you who are not dueling may go where you wish, but do try to avoid standing in the geoglyphs."

Nodding, the three Dark Signers and three Signers they were facing went their separate ways. Hell Kaiser and Asuka tagged along with Jack, Rua and Crow with Ruca, and Manjyoume with Aki. As Johan saw Judai start walking in his own direction, he followed him as well.

When the two of them had walked their course, they looked at one street corner and saw a figure. As they got closer, the figure stepped out into the light, out from the shadows. For a split second Johan and Judai were thrilled to see the figure there, but then they turned very grim and serious. Before them stood their friend, partner and fellow duelist Fudo Yusei.

Only he didn't look like Yusei. Black scleras, pale skin, his criminal mark dyed dark red, the giant mark glowing through his upper right arm and wearing blue-striped robes, Yusei's now dark voice said, "I'm glad you could come, Judai."

"Yusei, why would you do this?" Johan asked.

Pointing at Judai's arm, Yusei said, "That's exactly why. Because of Judai, I'm now trapped in darkness."

"I'm… sorry…" Judai said weakly.

"That does neither of us any good," Yusei's harsh tone indicated his seriousness. "What will is if you submit to your darkness like you wanted to, and then you could take my place." Smiling insanely he added on, "Then we'd both get what we want!" before laughing maniacally.

"That's insane!" Judai said hostilely. Pulling his Duel Disc from his back and strapping it on, he pulled out Yusei's riding deck from his pocket and mashed it together with cards from his own deck. "I'll set you free myself!"

"Good luck with that," Yusei said slyly, activating his own Duel Disc and drawing 5 cards. When Judai shuffled up, activated his own Duel Disc and pulled 5 cards as well, they both shouted,

"DUEL!"

Judai: LP 4000

YUSEI: LP 4000

**Card of the Week – Johan**

**Rainbow Ancient City – Rainbow Ruin**

**Field Magic**

**Effect:**__This card gains the following effects based on the number of "Gem Beast" monsters treated as Permanent Magic Cards in your Magic & Trap Card Zone:

1+: This card cannot be destroyed by a card effect.

2+: Once per turn, reduce Battle Damage to your Life Points by half.

3+: Send 1 "Gem Beast" monster you control to the Cemetery to negate the activation of a Magic or Trap Card and destroy it.

4+: Once per turn, draw 1 card from your Deck.

5+: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Gem Beast" monster treated as a Permanent Magic Card in your Magic & Trap Card Zone.

*So that it goes on, so that it never fades…

Review if you'd like.*


	2. A Mission into the Darkness!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 2 – A Mission into the Darkness! Dark Synchro, Positron Warrior**

At Ground Zero, where Yusei and Judai were about to duel, a strange ominous sound erupted out as lined began to draw themselves, in glowing purple, along the ground around them. From the sky, they formed the image of the Giant, though neither Judai nor Johan could see that because they saw only a section of them.

"This could get dangerous Johan," Judai declared. "If he summons an Earthbound God, your soul might get sacrificed."

Laughing darkly, Yusei got their attention by saying, "I'm afraid there's no might about it. Your friend will be a sacrifice, just as I was!" The weight of these words made Judai scowl in anger.

"It's my turn!" Judai declared as he pulled his card. Looking at his card, he instantly slapped it on his Duel Disc and said, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (DEF: 1200)!" The horizontal image of a card materialized in front of Judai, then on top of it the image of a crouching blue-clad warrior wearing a pair of water tanks on his back and a water cannon on his arm.

"When Bubbleman is Summoned, if I control no other cards, I draw 2 cards!" Pulling his two cards, he took one from his hand and one that he drew and jammed them into his back row. "I set 2 cards. Turn end."

Judai: LP 4000

Yusei: LP 4000

Clearly not impressed, the Dark Signer Yusei before him indifferently said, "Then I draw. Field Magic: The Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor!" Playing the card from his hand, Yusei turned the field into the image of an old stone Temple with an obelisk at the very back and two burning torch pans on either side of the field. "Now, for 2000 Life Points, I Normal Summon Dark Tuner – Nightmare Hand (ATK: 0) without Release!"

A Dark aura formed around, then came off, Yusei and materialized into the pale fiend in sorcerer's armor with wicked claws that Kiryu had used some time ago. When it took full form, Yusei held up a card from his hand and continued.

Judai: LP 4000

Yusei: LP 2000

"When this monster is Normal Summoned, I Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my hand. I call forth my Tuning Supporter (ATK: 100)." Beside the warrior formed the image of a small robot with a scarf on and a pan on its head, which sat there as Yusei chuckled.

"_Kiryu used this exact same combo,"_ Judai thought. _"It must have given him the idea."_

"I Dark Tune my Nightmare Hand to my Tuning Supporter as a Level 2 monster." The fiend created a cloud of darkness and changed itself into 10 orbs that struck and buried into the small robot, which turned into a series of lines with 2 orbs of its own. These orbs were struck and negated by the invading stars, and the remaining 8 exploded the machine's outline and turned black. They spun around with black electricity connecting them until they formed a beam of black light.

"Dark Synchro! Come on, Positron Warrior (ATK: 3000)." The light revealed the form of a large gold and silver armoured warrior with a green visor, large folded wings composed of many blades, talon-like claws on his hands and feet and blades all over its body.

"Due to the effect of Tuning Supporter, I draw 1 card. Now, Positron Warrior, attack Bubbleman!" The warrior swung towards the smaller one before Judai, hacking it to bits instantly.

"Trap Card Open!" Judai declared as one of his set cards triggered. "Hero Signal! When a monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower E-HERO from my Deck! Come: Prismer (DEF: 1100)!" From Judai's deck he called forth a figure made of several clear and translucent green crystal segments that took up a crouching position and instantly turned blue.

"Very well," Yusei declared sternly, "but I activate the effect of Positron Warrior." The taloned warrior began to draw negative energy right out of the crystal figure. "At the end of the Battle Phase, Positron Warrior gains 200 ATK for each star on a monster it destroyed in battle, after takes those attack points away from every opponent's monster (ATK: 3800) (ATK: 1700, 900)."

"Damn it," Judai declared. "Now it has nearly 4000 ATK."

"Exactly," Yusei replied darkly. "And if you have more monsters than I do, it instead gains ATK equal to the total points lost. Soon I can defeat you and send you to the Underworld, where you belong."

"That won't happen!"

"We'll see," Yusei sneered. Chuckling a bit, he got back on topic with, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Judai declared, then pointed at a set card. "Trap Card Open: Common Charity! I draw 2 cards then, exclude a Normal Monster from my hand or discard my hand." Pulling his 2 cards, Judai showed one and said, "I exclude Featherman."

"Wise choice," Yusei sneered. "That monster is as useless as you are to the Signers."

Growling, Judai continued with, "Magic Card: Hero's Bond! I summon 2 E-HERO's from my hand if I control one already. Come: Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and Clayman (DEF: 2000)!" Beside Judai's crystal warrior appeared a gold and navy warrior with a visor over his face and a pair of fins on his back, and a grey block-like warrior with a red head that turned blue instantly.

"Your E-HERO's are quite annoying," Yusei said, "But it will be fun to destroy them!"

"Shut it!" Yusei said "Instant Magic: Level Split!" The warriors on Judai's field all turned to their outline forms that Synchro Material Monsters take, and two of the 4 orbs from each one ejected and shot up into the air. Likewise, Yusei's monster changed into its outline form, only it released 4 of its black orbs into the air. These orbs struck 4 of the 6 white ones and disintegrated both, leaving only two. Then both monsters changed back to normal.

"Level Split halves the Level of every monster in play, and for each monster in play we discard monsters from our deck with Levels no higher than the total. You contributed -4 stars from 1 monster and I 6 from 3, so we both discard 4 Level 2 or lower monsters from our decks. I send Roadrunner, Shield Wing, Bolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior."

"I shall discard the same monsters," Yusei said nonchalantly. Both players then pulled the aforementioned cards from their decks and inserted them into the Cemetery.

"Now," Judai declared as he pulled a card from his hand, "I summon Junk Synchron (ATK: 1300)!" Between the block and the crystal warrior emerged an orange mechanical-looking warrior with a scarf on and a twin engine with a pull chord of his back. "And by its effect, I Special Summon Speed Warrior (DEF: 400)!" In the last remaining Zone before Judai formed the crouching image of a grey-armoured warrior with rockets on his back and roller blades on and just like the other defenders he turned blue instantly.

"So you do intend to use my old cards," Yusei said proudly. "That's excellent; now I can prove my power and your unworthiness against the very deck that made me Neo Domino's champion!"

Ignoring him completely Judai pointed and declared, "I Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Clayman!" The orange warrior pulled its start chord, turning over the engines on its back and changing it into 3 green rings. They surrounded the block warrior and turned him into two white orbs that combined with the rings and fused into a beam of light.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300)!" From the white light emerged the form of a purple warrior with similar motors on its back, a huge right fist with knuckles, and a pair of rockets mounted to its shoulders.

"You have either a lot of nerve, or a great sense of irony," Yusei said smugly, "to use my star card against me."

"Then you'll know it's perfect to summon against a Dark Synchro!" The purple warrior began to glow strongly, and from all other monsters on the field a similar glow formed ands coursed into it. "Junk Warrior now gains the ATK of Level 2 or lower monsters on the field, and since Negative Levels are lower than 2 your monster's ATK gets added on too (900 + 900 + 1600 + 3800 + 2300) (ATK: 9500)!"

"No way!" Johan cheered. "Nearly 10000 attack strength."

"Yeah, not bad for a Level 5 monster," Judai commented to his friend. Turning back to his now enemy, Judai pointed forward and said, "Junk Warrior, attack Positron Warrior! Scrap Fist!" The Warrior lunged forward and swung its right arm forward, but Sadly Yusei was prepared.

"Trap Card Open: Guard Block! I make the Damage to my Life Points 0, and I draw 1 card from my deck!" The warrior's fist went through its enemy and shattered it, but Yusei was spared the effects and he pulled a card.

"Next, I play the Trap Card Dark Matter. Since you destroyed a Dark Synchro Monster, I set the two top cards of my Deck as monsters." Pulling his top 2 cards, Yusei placed them onto the field as set monsters without looking at them. Then, the set images of these cards appeared before him.

"Maybe, but if it's a Magic or Trap card it has 0 ATK and DEF. And since you lost 4 monsters from there, the odds are that one of those cards is. Sparkman, attack the left monster!" The gold and blue warrior jumped up into the air and shot electricity at the left card, which was revealed as a Trap Card and shattered instantly.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei realized bitterly.

"Now you don't have that card to protect you," Judai pointed out. "I set 2 more cards and end my turn."

"During the End Phase," Yusei declared, "If the opponent was a Level 5 or higher monster, I Special Summon Positron Warrior from Cemetery in Defence Position (DEF: 2800)!" The image of the warrior appeared before Yusei in a crouching position and turned blue.

"It' my turn, and I switch Positron Warrior to attack position (ATK: 3000)." Yusei's huge taloned warrior stood up into its offensive pose, and as such it regained its normal colours. "Now I equip Positron Warrior with Nihility Force, so when a Level -5 or lower Dark Synchro attacks the opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Damn it," Judai spat as he realized his set cards were useless.

"Positron Warrior, attack Sparkman!" The taloned warrior struck out again and cut through the gold and navy warrior, knocking Judai back a few feet. "And now, Positron Warrior drains 800 ATK from each of your monsters (ATK: 100) (ATK: 100) (ATK: 8700) to add that to itself (ATK: 5400)!" Once again the warrior drained negative energy from each of Judai's monsters.

Judai: LP 2600

Yusei: LP 2000

"Judai!" Johan yelled in stress.

"It's okay Johan," Judai reassured. "I won't lose."

"I'm afraid you already have," Yusei remarked. "Soon you'll be home, soon you'll be in the darkness where you belong!"

"I don't belong in any darkness!" Judai yelled.

"Oh yes you do," Yusei sneered. "You gave into your own inner darkness against Darkness earlier, became almost like a Dark Signer." Turning dark, he added, "You cost me my life! You deserve to be where I am, I don't!"

"Will you listen to yourself?!" Judai snapped. "What happened to the friendship you and I cherished? When you and I met 5 years ago, we were best of friends right away."

"You don't think this pains me?" Yusei declared with tears. Letting them dry out, he added with an insanely happy look on his face, "Don't you realize I just want to make you happy? Just like any good friend would?"

"Those expressions… those words…" Johan declared under his breath, remembering Yubel's words to Amon when she was in his body. _"I have hurt, I have writhed in pain, and now I want to do the same to Judai. That's what love is, is it not?"_

"You're completely insane."

"I'm hurt," Yusei mockingly said. "I set 2 more cards. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Judai declared. "Junk Warrior, attack Positron Warrior! Scrap Fist!"

"Trap Card Open!" Yusei declared, revealing his set card. "Nihility Blast takes attack points from your monster equal to my monster's Level multiplied by -300. Since I'm Level -8, you lose 2400 ATK (ATK: 6300)."

"But even so," Judai declared, "I still have higher ATK!" Once again the fist of the warrior punched through and destroyed the opposing creature.

"That is true, but by the effect of Nihility Force my damage is multiplied by -1, so instead I gain 900 Life Points."

Judai: LP 2600

Yusei: LP 2900

"But then why decrease my ATK?" Judai asked. "That doesn't make any sense. You would have been better off gaining 3300 Life Points instead of 900."

"That's very true, isn't it?" Yusei said, sneering insanely. "But I had my reasons."

"Main Phase 2, I use Prismer's effect, and by selecting E-HERO Dark Brightman in my Extra Deck, I send Nerco Darkman from my deck to my Cemetery!" The crystalling warrior began to glow, and in a moment it changed into the image of the demonic-looking figure with skeletal armour Judai had used countless times before.

"I end my turn." The image of the demonic warrior then faded, leaving only the crystalline warrior seen previous.

"Very well," Yusei declared. "I resurrect Positron Warrior (DEF: 2800)." Once again the armoured warrior re-spawned in its crouching position and turned blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------

From up above the duel between Judai and Yusei, a tall robust figure in Dark Signer Robes – Navy-striped ones – looked down upon the duel, silent, uncaring, as he stood still as a statue on top of an old apartment complex. The reflections of light on his blackened eyes could barely be made out because his hood and the darkness obscured his face almost entirely. Neither player could see him, but he could see them clear as day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I draw," Yusei declared, the insane expression still plastered on his face, much to the ire and chagrin of a very stressed-looking Judai. "And I switch my Positron Warrior to attack position (ATK: 3000)." Once again, the crouching metallic warrior stood up into an offensive position, its blue armour returning to its normal gold and silver colouring.

"Since I now have a Level -7 or lower Dark Synchro Monster in Attack Position," Yusei declared, "I play Anti-Draw, and draw 2 cards." Picking up the two cards one by one, Yusei's face gained a total look of insanity that further caused Judai to cringe.

"By the effect of the Field Magic, the Mausoleum of the Deceased Emperor, I pay 2000 Life Points, and without Release I Summon…" With that he held forward one of the cards he had drawn, sending total fear into the eyes of both Judai and Johan, "Earthbound God Ccapac Apu (ATK: 3000)!"

Slapping the card into his Duel Disc, blue electricity erupted upwards to the sky, then came crashing back down into the heart of the geoglyphs, where a vertical column of black energy formed and shot back up into the sky. From within the darkness, a low moaning sound, almost like a ghost, could be heard.

In mere moments, the darkness dispersed, showing the form of a gigantic humanoid monster with a millennium eye-like face and blue lines drawn over its whole body. Judai remembered this God from the duel with Kiryu, though he had not gotten to play it. Yusei had. But it hurt that much more to see Yusei, a sworn Signer and true friend, use such an evil card against him.

Judai: LP 2600

Yusei: LP 900

"Johan, get in closer," Judai instructed. Nodding, the green-eyed duelist, who had been standing 20 feet away, moved forward to 5 feet away, causing Judai's new Signer Mark to react and envelop Johan in a sphere of red energy.

"Ccapac Apu gains several effects while a Field Card is in play," Yusei explained with a sinister smile. "It cannot be affected by the opponent's Magic or Trap Cards, it cannot be attacked, and it can attack directly. Now Ccapac Apu, direct attack Judai, and get me my revenge… and my replacement!" The gigantic God formed a fist with its right hand, then slowly swung it forward at Judai.

"Trap Card Open: Synchro Barrier! I Release Junk Warrior, and in exchange I take no Battle Damage or Card Effect Damage this turn!" The giant fist nearly connected with Judai, but before it could the purple warrior jumped in its path, being destroyed but also diffusing the shockwave.

"And now," Judai said, "You cannot revive Positron Warrior if I destroy it!"

"True, but I'm not done," Yusei sneered. "Trap Card Open: Miracle Locus! On the down side, you now get to draw 1 card, but it's well worth it. During this turn, Ccapac Apu gains 1000 ATK (ATK: 4000), and it can attack twice. Now, destroy Prismer!" As Judai drew his card, the God's fist swung again, this time crushing the prism warrior under its fist.

"And now, Positron Warrior, destroy Speed Warrior!" The taloned warrior swung forward, slashing through the smaller figure effortlessly.

"Since you have no monsters," Yusei said with a dark smile, "My Positron Warrior cannot gain any points. But I don't think that matters. At least…" At that point he broke out into fully insane facial features, "…not when you have no monsters, and I have two with 3000 ATK!"

"This duel isn't over yet," Judai protested. "I can still achieve victory."

"Then by all means try. Continuous Magic: Field Barrier. The Mausoleum now cannot be destroyed by a card effect, and you cannot activate a new Field Magic." While Yusei explained the card's effect, a green mist-like cover formed over the entire structure, parting only to flow around human feet.

Sneering darkly again, Yusei said, "Now do you understand how much I despise your evil? So much so that I intend to combat it with my own."

"I am not evil!" Judai declared. "If I were, I wouldn't fight for the salvation of humanity!"

"How am I supposed to believe that, Haou?" Both Judai and Johan gasped in shock at hearing that name; the Supreme King, a merciless dictator who had sacrificed thousands to fashion Super Fusion. "How can you be good after what you did?"

"He and I are not the same!" Judai yelled.

"That's not true," Yusei countered. "You two are the same entity, flip sides of one coin. The only difference between you," he paused, "is that you won't accept your darkness. The hatred you felt towards Yubel. You told her you were fighting with all your power to eliminate her. Where is that goal now Judai? You let the very force you hate take up residence within you, did you not?"

"Yubel and I just needed to work some things out," Judai said, starting to calm himself slightly, as the spirit of Yubel appeared beside him.

"Work out?" Yusei scoffed, laughing darkly. "She sacrificed your friends, tortured you, tried to destroy all in existence… and yet you forgave her. Your idealism of saving her was a self-satisfying excuse to explain your own dark hypocrisy to yourself. I wasn't fooled, and neither was Rudger. So tell me Johan," he added, turning his attention, "How do you feel about your friend now?"

"I won't be bent by your twisted beliefs!" Johan shouted. "Yubel redeemed herself, as did Judai and Haou. Your argument is completely self-centered. You want to make Judai a martyr so you can have everything he has that you want. You're the one being selfish!"

"I'm being selfish?" Yusei mocked, trying his best to stifle a laugh. "It wasn't my selfishness that caused my death. It was Judai's quarrel with Darkness. Out of selflessness I refused to let him play the hero and die."

"And out of my selflessness I took your place!" Judai said. "And your actions were to get back Aki, not to save me."

"Semantics," Yusei said, "But you cannot call that selflessness. All you wanted was to win."

"Then why have I tried over and over to save humanity?"

Instantly Yusei shot back, "Because you have a hero-homicide complex. You endanger everyone around you, just so you can save them and feel good about yourself."

"That's a complete lie!" Johan defended.

"Enough of this Yusei," Yubel interrupted in a threatening tone. "Enough of your idle bickering. Just finish your turn."

"Well, I'm finished," Yusei said slyly. "Now let's see if you can keep your 'precious Judai' on track… and out of the darkness," he added on, mocking her desire to protect Judai.

"Then I draw!" Judai declared. Looking at his card, he played it instantly. "I play the Spell Convert Contact. Since I control no monsters, I send N-Glow Moss from my hand and N-Aqua Dolphin from my Deck to my Cemetery, and draw 2 cards." Pulling the card from his deck, he put it together with the card from his hand and discarded both. Then, he shuffled, put his deck back, and pulled 2 cards.

"Now, I use your Mausoleum's effect, and by paying 2000 Life Points, I summon…" before playing the card, he flipped it around, surprising everyone, "Yubel (ATK: 0)!"

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 900

Placing the card on the Duel Disc, Yubel's spirit jumped forward onto the field, where grey clothing formed under the black of her torso and she became solid vision. Glaring darkly at Yusei and his creatures, the female demoness looked far more serious than her spirit form usually did.

"When Yubel battles a monster, she is not destroyed, and any battle damage is dealt to the opponent instead. Yubel, attack Positron Warrior!"

Nodding, Yubel's third eye lit up orange and she jumped up into the air with amazing speed, she struck the metallic warrior straight in the chest with her right arm, sending back a shockwave towards Yusei.

"From my hand to my Cemetery," Yusei informed, "I discard Chaos Gardna to make this damage 0, and gain Life Points for my Warrior's base attack strength!" The shockwave was unfortunately diffused by that effect, and so Yubel leapt back to her spot of the field, silent and dark.

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 3900

"During your End Phase Judai," Yusei pointed out, "You need to release a monster to keep Yubel I play."

"I know that Yusei," Judai said confidently, "so I Special Summon One-Shot Booster (ATK: 0) by its own effect from my hand!" Beside Yubel formed a small robot with a pair of boosters for arms and a small light pad on its back.

"I see," Yusei said, almost complimentary, "You found a loophole for my creature's effect."

"That's right," Judai informed. "I set one card. End Phase, I Release One-Shot Booster and keep Yubel on the field." The image of the small robot lit up and shattered into many pixilated pieces. "Turn end."

"An interesting effort Judai," Yusei applauded, even clapping his hand a bit, "But I still have far more up my sleeve. I draw! Ccapac Apu, direct attack Judai!"

"Continuous Trap: Direct Border! Direct attacks inflict no Battle Damage!" The fist of the giant creature smacked into an invisible barrier, then recoiled and swung back.

"I set 1 card," Yusei responded calmly. "I end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Judai said. Right away Judai said, "Yubel, attack Positron Warrior!" Once again the demoness lit up her forehead eye, and jumped up and struck the warrior right in the chest, striking it dead centre and sending the shockwave straight through Yusei.

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 900

"Yeah, Judai," Johan cheered as Yubel returned to her place.

"Now do you see Yusei?" Judai declared. "Yubel and I will never allow you to succeed! Instant Magic: Scapegoat! I ply 4 Sheep Tokens!" Beside Yubel appeared 4 small rounded goats, each one a different colour, that hovered in a square formation. "Then I release 1 and keep Yubel in play!" One of the goats then turned into energy and disintegrated. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Yusei looked at his card, then instantly spun it around and declared, "I play Shield Crash, and destroy 1 Sheep Token!" The card appeared, then fired a beam of energy that shattered one of the goats. "And now, I attack the other 2 Tokens with Positron Warrior and Ccapac Apu!"

The gold warrior swung forward and cut through one of the goats, then the giant humanoid threw her fist and crushed the last goat under its fingers.

"I end my turn," Yusei sneered again. "Now you have no monsters with which to Keep Yubel in play, so it's over Judai! You and your little freak of a girlfriend will soon be where you belong; in the Darkness!"

"I've had enough of your snide insults," Yubel hissed. "One more crack like that and I will destroy you myself!"

"You see what I mean Johan?" Yusei commented. "They're both violent, selfish creatures who deserve to be put down."

"Shut the fuck up!" Judai yelled at the top of his lungs, getting the insane duelist's attention. "Taunt me all you want, but leave my friends out of this and don't dare try to tear us apart over things you can't prove. I've had just about enough of you and your insane desire to cause chaos and discord. Wake the hell up! We're on the same side! I'm sorry you died, but your death is _not_ on me or Yubel. Don't put blame where it's not due, and face your opponents like the man we both know you are."

"Well," Yusei mock-trembled, "if you want me to shut up, you have to make me! I'll end my turn."

----------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to feel the pain of the Dark Signers?" Rudger asked Aki as they stood in Satellite's 'city park', a dead forested area that was once a great playground (and to some Satellite kids, still was). The two stood opposite each other at 50 metres, their two Duel Discs activated.

"The only pain that will be felt will be yours," Aki taciturnly said in reply, cold yet indifferent.

"If you insist," Rudger chuckled, as both drew their 5 cards."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, Jack King," the purple-marked Dark Signer declared, "Do you know the fate you have set before yourself?"

"Of course I do," Jack said boastfully, "The fate to defeat a Dark Signer."

"Such arrogance," the Dark Signer declared. Reaching for his hood, he pulled down his hood to reveal a face Jack was quite familiar with.

"Bommer?" Jack said surprised, seeing the tall figure from the Fortune Cup standing before him. A long criminal mark, now dyed dark red for being a Dark Signer, ran from his chin up to the right side of his face, and his dark scleras reflected the light in a purple manner.

"Indeed," Bommer nodded. "Jack, as a Dark Signer and a good warrior, I owe you a fair and strong fight, but only if you can show me the same respect."

"I only give my best these days," Jack affirmed. Then, both players shuffled their cards, put them in their Duel Disc slots and pulled 5 cards.

-----------------------------------------------------

"And now Miss Ruka," Demak said, "You will know the terror of the Dark Signers."

"Maybe so," the young Signer admitted, "But I won't have to face it alone. I have everyone on my side."

"Then I suppose you shall have to trouble staying the course," the yellow-striped figure declared. "But, can you succeed."

"I know I can," Ruka confirmed. "And I will."

"And she'll have my help," her brother declared, handing her his deck. Turning to her, he simply said, "I can't duel alongside you, but I can give you something of mine to help you along."

"Thank you Rua," she replied, hugging him lightly.

"No sweat," he told her. "Just win."

"I will," she confirmed. Shuffling her new deck, she put it into her Duel Disc's slot and both she and Demak pulled 5 cards.

------------------------------------------------------

"And now, I Draw!" Judai said, pulling his card. "And with Yubel and I as one, we will defeat the darkness and set you free, Yusei. We owe you that much."

"I'm looking forward to it," Yusei darkly chuckled.

**Card of the Week – Dark Signer Yusei**

**Positron Warrior**

**Level: -**8

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Warrior/Dark Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** 1 Level 2 or lower non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner Monster

In order to summon this card, you must subtract the Level of the Dark Tuner Monster from the Level of the non-Tuner Monster to equal this card's Level. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle, all monsters your opponent controls lose 200 ATK times the Level of the destroyed monster, and this card gains ATK equal to the total amount lost. If this card is destroyed by a Level 5 or higher Synchro monster, Special Summon this card during the End Phase.

**ATK: **3000

**DEF: **2800

*I finished up Chapter 2 fast 'cause I was bored, and 'cause I wanted to give you guys a sample of what's to come. Review if you wish.*


	3. Soar up from the Darkness!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 3 – Soar up from the Darkness! Synchro Summon, Stardust Dragon**

In the centre of the Giant's geoglyph, standing on a stone temple bathed in a green glow, Judai and Yusei continued their duel. Judai had just drawn, and based on the look on his face he was less than thrilled by his draw. Standing before Judai was the form of his demoness spirit partner; standing beside Yusei was his armoured Dark Synchro Warrior, and behind him his titanic Earthbound God.

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 900

"So, you didn't draw a playable monster?" Yusei questioned maniacally. "That's too bad, because at the End Phase, Yubel (ATK: 0) will be destroyed, and then either Positron Warrior (ATK: 3000) or Ccapac Apu (ATK: 3000) can finish you off!"

Sneering in retaliation, Judai challenged, "Not if I wipe out your Life Points first! Yubel, attack Positron Warrior!" Nodding, Yubel lit up the eye on her forehead in dark orange and leapt forward, punching the taloned figure directly in the chest, although Yusei seemed to smile at the prospect.

"Trap Card Open: Limit Barrier! When my Life Points are 1000 or fewer," Yusei explained, making sense of why he had not played it earlier, "I cam make the Battle Damage from an attack instead be added to my Life Points. Therefore, I gain the 3000 Life Points Yubel was about to take away."

"Son of a bitch," Judai cringed, "Not again." The demoness jumped back from the warrior and turned off the glow on her eye while Yusei's Life Points grew.

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 3900

"It seems you're out of hope," Yusei mocked. "You can't sustain Yubel or eliminate my Life Points."

"Then I'll use a way out." _"Yubel,"_ Judai communicated to her psychically, _"I need to do this."_

"_I understand,"_ she responded. _"Just win."_

Nodding, Judai played his draw and declared, "Magic card: Advanced Draw! I release a Level 8 or higher monster and draw 2 cards. So I release Yubel!" The form of the female creature changed back to her normal dress and state and returned to Judai's side as he drew. Looking at his cards he said, "Now I set 1 monster and 1 card. Turn End." The image of a horizontal card formed in front of Judai's set card in the back row, before another one formed beside it.

"Then I draw," Yusei declared, "And I win. My next attack will wipe out your monster, and the one after your Life Points. Ccapac Apu, attack the set monster!"

"Trap Card Open: Impact Reverse!" Judai's declaration made Yusei cringe, and Johan and Yubel smile in confidence. "After this attack, I destroy 1 monster with the lowest Level my opponent controls!" As the fist of the monster came crashing down on the horizontal card image, a beam of energy shot out from the Trap Card and struck the taloned warrior, shattering it instantly.

"And then," Judai added, "I draw 1 card!"

"Damn it!" Yusei barked. "My Dark Synchro!" However, returning to his insane demeanor, he declared, "Oh well, by the effect of Ccapac Apu your monster's points are coming out of your Life Points."

"But only if the monster is destroyed," Judai pointed out. Confused, the situation was explained when the image of a stone 4-armed, 4-legged figure holding a helicopter pad appeared where the card had been, and shoved back the monster's fist with it. "Once per turn, Massive Warrior (DEF: 1200) cannot be destroyed by Battle!"

"I'm well aware," Yusei snapped as the warrior turned blue. "I end my turn!"

"End Phase: Recharge Damaged!" Yusei was shocked as the card Hell Kaiser had used against Johan appeared. "Now, I draw 2 cards!"

"Big deal," Yusei sneered. "All you've done this duel is draw cards and declare pointless attacks. You don't scare me, and I'm starting to think you're not worth the Dark Signers' time!"

"No move is ever pointless when I duel," Judai declared, closing his eyes. "All I do is act out of the desire to protect and work with my friends. It is through unity that I gained my reputation, my glory, and my desire to win." Opening back up his eyes to reveal the Yubel irises, he said, "And it is through those bonds that I will save you!"

"I believe in you, Judai," Johan cheered.

"It's my turn!" Pulling his card, Judai declared, "I send Direct Border and Massive Warrior to the Cemetery to use its second effect: I destroy 1 set monster and draw 1 card!" The images of the Continuous Trap and the stone figure then turned into particles and disappeared. After that, Yusei's set monster from earlier shattered and Judai drew.

Pulling yet another card from his hand he said, "And form my last draw I play Hope of Fifth! I return Bobbleman, Prismer, Sparkman, Clayman and Necro Darkman to the deck and draw 2 cards!"

"Keep on drawing Judai," Yusei chided. "It just proves the lengths you need to go to in order to win."

"Any lengths are good enough when a friend is on the line," Judai said as he drew. "As I'll show with the Tempest Magic Card! I destroy Every Magic & Trap Card in play!" When Judai played the card, a huge wind formed and shook up the entire field, blowing away Yusei's set cards and the green mist over the temple.

"A good try," Yusei applauded mockingly, "But Field Barrier has protected my Mausoleum."

"Fine by me," Judai replied. "I summon Hyper Synchron (ATK: 1600)!" On Judai's left formed the small blue robot with boosters on his back from when he dueled Darkness.

"My own Stardust Dragon Summoner," Yusei muttered, remembering when he first used it against Jack in the Fortune Cup finals.

"Next I Play E – Emergency Call to add Sparkman back to my hand!" After the card slid out from the deck and Judai grabbed it he continued; "And next I play Tag Request! From my hand I Special Summon a monster with ATK equal to my Synchron. Come: Sparkman!" Beside the robot figure, an electrical spark formed and produced the gold and navy warrior from earlier.

"He set up the perfect condition for that card," Johan realized. "Go Judai!"

"I Tune my Level 4 Hyper Synchron to my Level 4 Sparkman!" The robot released 4 orbs of light from its chest before exploding; these orbs formed into four green rings that surrounded the warrior. The warrior was then changed into 4 orbs of light as well, combining with the rings to produce a column of light.

"Synchro Summon!" Judai yelled as he looked up into the sky. "Take flight: Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" The light beam broke apart into many particles of light that fell slowly and glistened like snow, revealing the huge white dragon with long thing wings, a long neck and three horns on its head. "And as you well know," Judai continued, "Hyper Synchro gives Stardust Dragon 800 more attack strength (ATK: 3300)!"

"And as you well know," Yusei countered, "Ccapac Apu cannot be selected as an attack target."

"Except that it's not Ccapac Apu I'm after," Judai declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack!" Shooting up into the sky, the dragon spun around and headed straight for the demon giant. Said monster threw out its fist to stop the dragon, but it merely passed through the monolith and came out the other side.

"What's going on here?" Yusei questioned as the dragon doubled back and started down towards him. Spinning around, he saw the dragon stop and hover just a few dozen feet above him.

"Don't you remember Yusei?" Judai questioned. "Since I cannot attack the Earthbound God, I'll attack the player directly!" Yusei cringed as Judai declared, "I'm sorry Yusei, but this is for your own good! Shooting Sonic!" The dragon reeled back and formed a huge orb of light blue energy in its mouth that it shot forward as Yusei, striking him dead centre on his chest, spinning him around back facing Judai and knocking him on his face.

Judai: LP 600

Yusei: LP 600

"How's that?" Judai questioned as Yusei got up to his feet, shaking from residual pain. At that point in time the dragon had returned to its position behind Judai. "We have the same Life Points now."

"You just crossed the line," Yusei hissed under ragged breath, his face now more malice than ever. "No more mercy for you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Judai challenged. "Main Phase 2, I play the Permanent Spell Card Direct Gardna! Each turn, the player may send 1 card from the top of their deck to the Cemetery, and in return prevent the opponent declaring a direct attack during their next turn. And both players may use this effect." Flipping up his top card and sending it to the Cemetery, he stared at Yusei darkly, who merely regained his insane glee.

"Then it's a standoff," the Dark Signer observed. "Neither of us can attack until the other runs out of cards. You can't attack my God, and your dragon is stronger than it is."

"That's right," Judai affirmed. "It's a stalemate for now. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yusei declared. "And right away I use Direct Gardna's effect, and discard my top card." Pulling his top card, he placed it in the Cemetery, then looked at the card he had drawn and started laughing darkly.

"What's so funny?" Judai questioned.

"It's so ironic," Yusei declared, "That your attempt to stall out this duel has brought it to a close! Since I can't destroy your Dragon by Battle, I activate my Equip Spell The Will of Destruction, and equip it to Ccapac Apu!" The gigantic god was enveloped in a red glow that moved like flames and turned its blue marks dark red.

"No!" Johan yelled as Judai gasped.

"Now, my Earthbound God gains 1000 ATK (ATK: 4000)," Yusei decreed, "but the coup de gras is the other effect. Since your monster cannot be destroyed by battle, even though my monster is Level 10, I pay half my Life Points and release Ccapac Apu to destroy your monster after Damage calculation and inflict damage equal to half its attack strength to you. And in addition, your monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase. Granted I'll lose my Earthbound God, and some Life Points, but you'll lose far more."

"Stop this now Yusei!" Judai half-pleaded half-ordered. "Don't go through with this!"

"That's not your call to make," Yusei called back, only this time his voice was joined by another, more sinister and more insane voice. "That's mine."

"Kyosuke Kiryu!" Yubel spat as the spirit image of the late Dark Signer supermised itself overtop of Yusei.

"He must have been within Ccapac Apu," Johan realized.

"Judai," Yusei/Kiryu called out, "Your time is up. Prepare to join your new family, your new evil. Ccapac Apu, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"I'm sorry Yusei," Judai said solemnly, "but you leave me no choice. I can't let you win and cause this destruction. I wager victory on my last card."

"On one card?" Yusei scoffed, highly amused. "One Spell or Trap Card that's useless against my Earthbound God?!"

"This card isn't for your monster, but for mine! Final Trap Card Open!" As Judai yelled the cue, the card flipped over, and as soon as Yusei saw it he was shocked to the core.

"Yeah, way to go Judai!" Johan cheered.

"Indeed," Yubel agreed. "Time to prove your desire to defeat the evil and unlock Yusei's mind."

"By the effect of the Trap Card Hero's Backup," Judai called out sternly, "if I exclude an E-HERO when a monster of mine battles a stronger one, I add the excluded monster's attack strength to it. When I activated Direct Gardna, I sent to the Cemetery…"

As Yusei attempted to question him, the image of a golden-armoured warrior with blades on his arms and a pair of blade wings on his back.

"…Edgeman. Now, I add his 2600 ATK to that of Stardust Dragon, and… (ATK: 5900)." The image of the warrior dove up into the air and was absorbed into the white dragon, which glowed with a red aura and shot straight up into the air. Building up an orb of energy in its mouth, it temporarily lit up the sky as a stream of energy shot through the face of the giant monster. Within seconds cracks of glowing white energy expanded over the entire upper half of the creature, and soon it crumbled into pieces and began to fall.

The image of Kiryu overtop of Yusei had just enough time to scream out before it evaporated into black smoke. Yusei was then consumed by a vertical beam of black energy while the geoglyph and the images of the field slowly burnt out, save for the white dragon. Yusei could only yell out in agony as the energy passed over him, threatening to destroy his body and pull him into the Underworld

"Yusei!" Judai declared as his Duel Disc deactivated. Looking up to the dragon in the sky he yelled, "Stardust Dragon, protect Yusei! Use your power to save him. Victim Sanctuary!"

Nodding, the dragon dove forward and turned around until it faced the way Yusei did and hovered behind him. Folding its wings around Yusei, the dragon produced a white aura and orb of energy around him, seemingly blocking out the negative energy. Almost instantly the light grew intensely and consumed the black column, the energy output blinding the two men and tossing them back against a brick wall.

When the light died down, Yusei was lying face-down, unconscious, where he had stood, the Stardust Dragon card lying by his own Battle City-esque Duel Disc but its spirit gone. Johan and Judai both got to their feet and walked towards the unconscious figure, but as they got closer Yusei began to stir. And stand up.

"Judai?" Johan asked, stunned. "What did you do?"

"It's not what he did," Yubel clarified, "but what Stardust Dragon did."

"That's right," Judai confirmed. This was confirmed when Yusei's face became visible; his skin was flesh-tone, his criminal mark once again golden yellow, and his scleras a human white.

"I…" Yusei said as he finally stood up straight. "Judai? What… what happened?" Looking down, he noticed the card before him and picked it up. "That's right," he said to himself, seemingly remembering things. "I… the Dark Signers…"

"Stardust Dragon held onto your soul," Judai explained. "It kept it after your death by Darkness' hands, so that you could be brought back. But the Dark Signers used Kiryu's spirit and Earthbound God to brainwash you… use you against us."

"Me, a Dark Signer?" Yusei repeated, more disappointed than surprised. Looking at his deck, he found the card for the Earthbound God, pulled it out, and tore it in two down the middle. Then, he handed Judai the Signer Dragon and said, "I don't deserve to use this yet. You should keep it for now." Looking at his arm, he saw that both his Signer scar and Dark Mark had turned dark red.

"Then let this be the true test of a Signer against a Dark Signer," a bold voice rang out, startling the three men and the female spirit.

----------------------------------------

Rudger clutched his right arm in pain and cringed, growling at the sharp sudden pain as black veins spread out from his Spider Dark Mark. When they stopped growing, they dug in and gave him a message.

"I see…" he mumbled, though not below Aki's range of hearing. "So Yusei has returned to the other side…"

"Yusei's back?" Aki questioned, happy at the sound of her savior being alive and well.

"Yes, but I wouldn't be too smug," Rudger sneered. "One of our most… let's just say, venomous… members is with him now, and that doesn't bode well for him or Yuki Judai."

-------------------------------------------

"Now, Jack," Bommer declared, "I have a proposal to make to you. I'll give you home-field advantage and make our battle a Riding Duel."

"My specialty," Jack remarked. Curious though, he asked, "What's the twist? After all, you wouldn't make this offer unless something was in it for you."

"Very perceptive," Bommer complemented. "I intend to start with a different Field Magic than Speed World." When Jack frowned suspiciously at him the tall Dark Signer continued: "Don't worry, you have a huge advantage. Since my SPV stays at 0 I have to Magic Cards, and the effect of the Field Magic prevents me setting any of my own cards."

"_So he has no Magic or Trap Cards,"_ Jack observed, _"and all his monsters will be visible to me. He's put himself into a corner, though I suspect his deck has some compensation."_ "Very well," Jack declared. "It is the duty of the King to accept and challenge a rival gives him."

"Very good," Bommer agreed as Jack started up his D-Wheel and put on his helmet. Bommer then snapped his fingers, causing a loud rumble sound to begin from inside a warehouse nearby. Then, a gigantic D-Wheel shaped like a dragster - sporting a chrome buffalo skull with red eyes on the hood, rear wheels with many-spiked axles and purple runic lines - drove up to him and parked beside him as he put his helmet on.

"Your D-Wheel from the Fortune Cup," Jack observed. "It seems to have been tuned up a bit since then."

"Yes it is," Bommer confirmed. "And now, with the power of the Shadow Riding Duel, I cast the Field Magic Black Ice Ocean!"

"I've heard of that card," Hell Kaiser spoke. "Asuka, look out."

"Why?" the blond asked.

"That card holds a power all its own." As Bommer held the card up to the sky, a black whirlwind of ice formed and the geoglyphs flames began to burn, before they froze over. When everything settled, a mere 5 seconds later, the mark of the Killer Whale had been formed in the sky in black ice lined with purple energy. Bommer and Jack had been hoisted up onto the track by the formation of it, but Asuka and Hell Kaiser had not.

"I'm sorry," Bommer yelled down to them, "but unlike Rudger I have honor and compassion. I will not endanger innocent lives in the name of this ancient battle.

"Such noble words for those bent only on revenge," Jack scoffed.

"Believe me Jack," the tall man replied softly, "I'm not here by choice. But enough talk; let's duel."

"Fine by me!" Both players then got on their D-Wheels and pulled up to a single position level to each other, and after the obligatory 5 seconds of rev time both D-Wheels shot forward and the both drew 5 cards.

Jack: LP 4000

Bommer: LP 4000

"I'll lead off," Bommer declared. "And I summon Statue of Black Ice (DEF: 2500)." A huge black icicle formed ion front of Bommer's D-Wheel and carved itself into the shape of an Easter Island Statue, then turned dark blue. "Once in one turn, this monster allows me to summon 1 Pearl of Black Ice Token in my Magic & Trap Card Zone (ATK: 500)." Behind the statue formed a round orb of black ice.

"In your Magic & Trap Card Zones?" Jack asked, stunned.

"That's right," Bommer confirmed. "Black Ice Ocean allows me to use my other Zones as Monster Card Zones, and until my front row is clear they're off limits to attacks."

"_I knew he had something up his sleeve. Now he can have 10 monsters in play."_

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn. Draw (Jack: 1 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC). I summon Vice Dragon (DEF: 2400, 1200)." From Jack's hand formed a purple dinosaur-like dragon with green wing membranes and huge claws that snarled viciously before turning blue. "And next I summon Dark Repairer (ATK: 1000)." Beside the dragon formed an orb-shaped creature with a goblin and 6 long limbs fixed to it.

"You've set up a Level 8 Synchro on the first turn," Bommer observed.

"Indeed. I tune my Level 3 Dark Repairer to my Level 5 Vice Dragon!" The orb creature turned into 3 white energy orbs that changed into green rings. They surrounded the dragon and changed it into 5 orbs of energy that merged with it and formed a beam of light.

"Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" The energy released the form of a black and red dragon with huge claws, a molten-looking face with 3 horns and huge wings. "And when Red Daemon's Dragon attacks a monster in Defence Position, it destroys every Defence Position monster on the opponent's field, regardless of zone. Attack, Red Daemon's Dragon! Absolute Power Force!"

The dragon formed a fireball on its right fist and swung, but Bommer was ready. "Trap Card Activate!" he declared.

"What?" Jack asked. "You have no cards set. You can't because of Black Ice Ocean."

"True, but I have Blinding Black Ice Storm's effect: if I control Black Ice Ocean, I can use it from my hand.

"_Shit,"_ Jack realized, _"Now I'll never know if he has a Trap Card ready."_

"When my opponent attacks my Black Ice monster," Bommer explained, "I negate the attack and Summon 2 Pearl of Black Ice Tokens (ATK: 500)." Beside the existing orb integrated 2 new orbs, one on either side of it, as the fireball on the dragon's hand brunt out.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Draw. (Jack: 2 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC). And I release 2 Tokens to Advance Summon Dark Tuner - Wing of Black Ice (ATK: 0)." Two of the orbs changed into orbs of rainbow energy that produced a beam of energy; then these 2 beams twisted together and spawned a hawk-like ice creature that screeched at Jack.

"I Dark Tune my Level 11 Ice Wing to my Level 1 Token!" The hawk creature changed into 11 orbs of light that pierced into the orb and changed it into an outline with its own internal energy orb. The orb was shattered along with an invading orb when they connected, shattering the orb and changing it into a circling ring of 10 black orbs connected by black electricity. These then connected and formed a pillar of black light.

"Dark Synchro! Come: Black Ice Dragon – Dark Frozen Hurricane (ATK: 4000)!" The beam of dark energy broke apart into a huge blizzard that threw chucks of ice in every direction and made gale-force winds colder than the arctic itself. Chunks of ice then began to fuse together into the shape of a frozen, 4-winged, gigantic dragon with enormous claws, a very long tail, and a mouth of irregular jagged icicles.

"Due to the effect of my Wing," Bommer explained, "when it is Dark Tuned for a Black Ice Dark Synchro, I receive 3 more Pearl of Black Ice Tokens (ATK: 500) (ATK: 500) (ATK: 500)." One orb of ice then appeared beside the dragon, with 2 more appearing, once again, on either side of the old one.

"A nice parlour trick," Jack complemented, "but I'm more interested in the effect of that dragon." After he said that, Bommer simply nodded.

"The controller of Dark Frozen Hurricane," Bommer declared, "may activate Trap Cards from their hand if Black Ice Ocean is on the field. Also, they may destroy 1 card from either side of the field. So I destroy my Pearl of Black Ice Token…"

The gigantic dragon swung its head around to bite down on the orb of ice, crushing it into a ball of negative energy. Bommer then pointed at Jack's field and declared, "…To Destroy Red Daemon's Dragon!"

Releasing its energy orb, the ice dragon shot its smaller rival square in the chest, causing black ice to spread until it covered the creature entirely. Then, the ice began to crack and soon it crumbled away, though the dragon was no longer inside it.

"_Damn it,"_ Jack thought violently, _"now he has an easy shot at my Life Points no matter what I do. I'd better hope that face-down card can save me before he destroys it."_

"It seems that this battle between Signer and Dark Signer is over Jack," Bommer declared. "And I win. Dark Frozen Hurricane, direct attack Jack!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Rudger and Aki had already drawn their first 5 cards inside the flaming spider geoglyph, and Rudger made the first move. "I draw. Then from my hand I summon Ground Spider in Defence Position (DEF: 1500)." In front of Rudger appeared a large brown spider with large fangs and longer, sharp legs. Within seconds the brown spider turned blue.

"Just great," Aki said to herself aloud, "I hate spiders."

"Believe me my dear," Rudger informed, a sinister smile on his face, "the worst is yet to come. From my hand I cast the Field Magic, Spider Web!" Several strands of silk began to form in various places around the two until thy formed a draping veil of spider webbing around them, with a full orb web hanging at the top.

"Next, since I control a Spider monster, from my hand I Special Summon the Union Monster Poison Shot Spider (ATK: 0)." A large (though smaller than the one beside it) red spider with long black legs and a purple stripe running the length of its bpody formed beside the existing one. "And because it is a Union monster, I equip it to my Ground Spider!"

Leaping up, the red spider landed on the abdomen of the larger one, facing its direction, where it sank its fangs into the larger spider. A dark purple glow then formed around the perimeter of the two spiders.

"I set 2 cards, and cast the Permanent Magic Field Barrier!" As with earlier, a green aura formed around the entire web construct. "Now my field is safe from the effect of Black Rose Dragon, or the activation of Black Garden, two of your most crucial cards!"

"I'll assume you end your turn," Aki said, seemingly ignoring his words, "since your hand is now empty.

"How right you are my dear," Rudger responded. "Yes, I end my turn."

Aki: LP 4000

Rudger: LP 4000

"Then it's my turn. I draw! I Summon Night-Rose Knight (ATK: 1000)." Aki summoned forth a small warrior with light blue hair that wore dark purple armour. "And, when my monster is Normal Summoned, I Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Plant-type monster from my hand. I summon forth Dark Bell Blossom (ATK: 1400)."

Forming beside the warrior, a sprout emerged that quickly grew into then shape of a many-stemmed violet plant with red petals in the shape of several bell flowers. "Since Night-Rose Knight is a Tuner Monster, I'll tune it with my Level 4 Dark Bell Blossom!" The purple warrior changed into 3 orbs of energy which became green rings, covering the plant and turning it into 4 more robs before fusing with them.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400)!" A flurry of violet petals gave rise to a black thorned dragon with a red, flower-like midsection and a matching pair of wings.

"Impressive that you Synchro Summon on your first turn, but I was ready!" Seeing shock and confusion in Aki's eyes he added, "Trap Card Open! Discord Counter! I negate the Synchro Summon of Black Rose Dragon and return it to the Extra Deck, then I summon its material in Defence Position (DEF: 1000) (DEF: 1000)." The dragon disappeared back into its storm as the two monsters that formed it returned in crouching positions and turned blue.

"Kisama," Aki hissed.

"And now, until your Second End Phase," Rudger declared, "You may not Summon any monsters." The look of shock on Aki's face told the tale as Rudger chuckled darkly.

"I set 1 card. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Looking at his card, Rudger declared, "I change my Poison Shot Spider back into a monster (ATK: 0)." The aura around the two spiders disappeared and the smaller one detached itself from its larger counterpart before returning itself to his field. "And next I play my Magic Card in my hand. By sending my Spider Web to the Cemetery, Harvesting of the Spiritual Earth lets me draw 2 cards."

The entire construct of the webs dissolved, leaving the green field to float aimlessly as Rudger pulled 2 new cards. "Trap Card Open: Field Change! I send 1 Field Barrier I control to the Cemetery to add 1 Field Magic from my deck and 1 from my Cemetery to my hand."

"2 copies of Spider Web?" Aki questioned as Rudger's old card slid out of the Cemetery and he picked it up. "That's insane."

"The one in my Cemetery is Spider Web, yes, my child," Rudger sneered as he raised his Duel Disc so the deck tray faced up, "but from my deck I add a more powerful field, one that has driven terror into those who face it. One that even the Pharaoh Atem feared to face.

"I doubt you know of it, since it hasn't been used in over 25 years," he added as a card floated out and his other hand grabbed it, "But from this point on you will know its name forever!"

"_The Pharaoh Atem?"_ Manjyoume questioned in his own mind. After a second he realized what it was, and yelled, "Aki, watch out!"

"Why?" she asked, terrified by the seriousness of the command.

"Because now I play my new Field Magic," Rudger said, spinning the card around. It was unlike anything Aki had ever seen; its writing was in a strange language and its picture was a symbol she had never heard of either. "Now I seal your fate, Signer. I play… The Seal of Orichalcos!" Opening up the Field Tray on his disc, he inserted the card and closed it, and immediately a vertical column of green light shit up from under him.

That light quickly expanded to cover the whole field, and as it died down the image of a unicursal hexagram with two rings containing runic symbols formed underneath, drawing itself out. A dome of green energy formed over the players, trapping them inside. The force of the expansion caused Manjyoume, who had been standing close by, to be tossed back and land face-down on the ground. "Manjyoume?!" Aki yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Oh he's just fine," Rudger's dark voice said before he laughed darkly. Spinning back around, Aki saw Rudger's purple highlights turn dark red and a smaller version of the symbol appeared on his forehead. "But you, my sweet, are not; for now," he declared with more insane evil than ever, "When I win I may offer your soul to the Earthbound Gods!"

"That will never happen!" Aki yelled as Manjyoume got to his feet.

"We'll see," Rudger's voice declared. "I release my two Spiders…" The two monsters changed into orbs of rainbow energy that fused together and created an explosion. As he hoisted his card to the air, it produced a vertical column of black energy surrounded by a red glow that pierced through the dome and went to the sky.

"…To summon, Earthbound God Uru (ATK: 3000)!" The beam expanded negative energy into the form of a gigantic black spider covered on red runic lines and complete with 10 eyes and jagged pincers. The beast's massive size meant it had to stand behind the runic circle, for it was taller than the buildings around it.

"And, by the effect of the Seal, it gains 500 attack points (ATK: 3500)." The image of the seal appeared on the spider's forehead and its eyes glowed even brighter red. "And, because of my indestructible Field card, I direct attack you Aki! Hell Thread!" The spider launched a string of rock-hard thread at Aki, striking her and knocking her back against the edge of the dome.

"Aki!" Manjyoume yelled out.

Aki: LP 500

Rudger: LP 4000

"Soon," Rudger declared darkly, "Aki, you will be gone, and you will serve the Earthbound Gods as a Dark Signer!"

"That… won't… happen…" Aki said as she stood up, her breath raspy from the impact.

"Then defeat me and escape with you soul."

**Card of the Week – Bommer**

**Black Ice Ocean**

**Field Magic**

**Effect:**

**Chapter:** When this card is activated, destroy all Set Cards on your side of the field. While this card is on the field, you cannot set any cards. You can use your Magic & Trap Card Zones as Monster Card Zones (your opponent cannot attack monsters in your Magic & Trap Card Zones unless your Monster Card Zones are empty). This card is unaffected by "Black Ice" cards. When this card is removed from the field, destroy all cards in your Magic & Trap Card Zones.

**Listed:** When this card is activated, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field. While this card is on the field, you cannot activate Trap Cards. You can use your Magic & Trap Card Zones as Monster Card Zones. This card is unaffected by "Black Ice" cards.

* My longest chapter yet. Black Ice is an archetype created by a friend of mine known as Griffin999; I've just tweaked them a little. To check out the Real Black Ice archetype, go to this URL: .

In the meanwhile, review if you wish.*


	4. Melt the Frozen Cliffs with Justice!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 4 – Melt the Frozen Cliffs with Justice! Synchro Summon, Savior Demon Dragon**

"Ready Jack?" Bommer questioned to the Signer in front of him, who even seemed worried about the prospect of this attack. Bommer's strongest beast he'd ever seen, his level -10 Dark Synchro dragon made of black ice (ATK: 4000), was easily capable of beating him now. Jack knew if this attack connected, everything he and the others – especially Yusei – had fought for, was for naught.

"Worried?" Jack scoffed suddenly, catching the Dark Signer's attention. "Why, when I have the monster Battle Fader in my hand?" Flipping around the card, Bommer became stern and intense.

"You see, when my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand and end the Battle Phase (ATK: 0)!" Jack immediately slapped the card onto his tray, causing an amulet-like creature with a mallet for one of its arms and a pendulum that struck the bell several times, diffusing the ice orb that had been building within the Dragon's jaws.

"The effect of Dragon of Black Ice – Dark Frozen Hurricane," Bommer declared, "Can only be used once per turn. But, unless you defeat my dragon in this turn, before I can play any sort of Trap Card, you have nothing left Jack."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said nonchalantly. "Are you going to do anything else this turn?"

"I end my turn."

"Then I draw (Jack: 3 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC)"

"Since your hand now contains 3 cards, as does mine," Bommer declared, "I use the effect of my Dragon to activate 1 TTrap Card from my hand. Go, Multiple Destruction!"

"_I've seen that card used before,"_ Jack declared. _"He must be unhappy with his hand."_

"Now we both discard our hands and draw 5 new cards," Bommer informed, "And we each take 100 points of damage for each card we discard. Both of us now have 3 cards in our hands exactly," Bommer declared as both of them placed their hands in their Cemeteries.

"So we each take 300 damage," Jack responded as both of them drew 5 new cards, one of Jack's giving him a strange sensation. "Not enough to lose a Speed Counter, but it does increase the risk in an attack." Looking at what he had drawn, he was completely shocked. _"That card..."_

Jack: LP 3700

Bommer: LP 3700

"I play the Permanent Trap, Call of the Living Dead!" Jack's set card reappeared and flipped over, creating a field of smoke. "And from my Cemetery I Special Summon Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" From the smoke erupted the form of the creature, which snarled at its counterpart.

"And now, I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon (ATK: 0)!" Above Jack formed the purple dragon with large wings and head that Judai had summoned to combat Darkness.

"That monster," Bommer declared, almost with a bit of happiness. "Jack, I told you I wasn't here by choice, correct?"

"Yes you did," Jack responded. "What happened to you?"

"Well, after my attack on Godwin I was taken away by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. I was scheduled for execution, but the vehicle that carried me was intercepted by the Dark Signers. More specifically, by Demak."

"The Dark Signer with yellow-striped robes," Jack perceived.

"Exactly. He brought me before Rudger, and there Rudger learned of my hatred, my rage, my desire to get revenge for the decimation of my hometown." Tears started to for of Bommer's eyes, though his tone started to become malice.

"Rudger used one o his spiders to invenomate me, which stopped my heart cold. I was then offered the chance for revenge by joining the Dark Signers, by one of the Earthbound Gods themselves. But, when I used that God the last time, I was shocked at what I saw."

"What was that exactly?" Jack pondered aloud.

"That the very God responsible for my crusade for revenge," Bommer declared hostilely, "is the real entity responsible for the destruction of my village!" This news stunned Jack completely, s he had never thought of such an idea.

"Yet I am forced to complete my task," Bommer spat. "Rudger has promised to restore my village if I complete my goal to vanquish a Signer; and though I'm almost certain he is lying, I have no other options."

"I'm… so sorry," Jack somewhat whispered.

"Your words don't bring me any solace. Trap Card Activate:" Bommer declared, "Hidden Soldier! When my opponent Normal Summons a monster, from my hand I Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster. Come Forth, Trap Reactor RR (DEF: 1800)!"

In the front row of the field on Bommer's side formed a green robotic entity seemingly composed of parts of a WWII-era bomber aircraft. It turned blue upon being summoned, representing its defensive placement. "Jack, if you can defeat me before my Earthbound God is called, my soul can be saved." Immediately after saying this though, Bommer's body was lit up by purple energy and his entire eyes and criminal mark glowed purple.

"Bommer!" Jack declared, realizing what had just happened.

"Bommer's gone," a dark voice declared through Bommer's body. "From my hand I play a Trap Card: Undying Class! I release 2 Tokes, and from my Cemetery I Special Summon Earthbound God Chacu Challhua (DEF: 2400)!" As 2 Tokens dissolved into nothingness, a beam erupted from behind Bommer that spawned a huge whale-like black entity lined with glowing purple striped. The creature dove into the waters beside the track immediately, leaving only its fin sticking out.

"With Chacu Challhua in Defense Position," the figure possessing Bommer explained, "you cannot conduct a Battle Phase!"

"We'll see," Jack declared. "I tune my Level 1 Savior Dragon to my Battle Fader and my Red Daemon's Dragon!" The gigantic purple dragon instantly changed into a green energy ring that covered both other monsters, forming a column of 9 energy orbs that fused with the green ring. The result was the usual column of light, though flames spiraled around it.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Savior Demon Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" As the light diffused, it formed a gigantic serpentine version of the original red and black dragon, only with 4 huge feathered wings, a mane behind its head and a huge club of spikes on the end of its tail.

"Once per turn, Savior Demon Dragon can negate one monster's effect, then gain its attack points for this one turn. So I negate the effect of Chacu Challhua!" The whale creature let out a slight moan as its lines stopped glowing, while the dragon began to glow strongly. "Chacu Challhua has 2900 attack points, so my Savior Demon Dragon now has 6900 ATK!"

"No way!" the dark voice declared.

"Go, Savior Demon Dragon! Attack Dark Frozen Hurricane! Absolute Blasting Force!" The dragon formed a huge molten fireball in its mouth that it shot at the icy creature, but Bommer responded immediately.

"Trap Card Activate! Fake Explosion Penta! Now my dragon is not destroyed by this attack!" The fireball hit its target, but the dragon stood firmly in its place. "And next, I Special Summon Summon Reactor AI from my Cemetery (ATK: 2000)!"Beside the earlier aircraft monster spawned a gigantic plane-robot with twin engines and a fuselage protruding from its back.

Jack: LP 3700

Bommer: LP 800

"No matter," Jack declared, "My Savior Demon Dragon's effect lets be destroy all Defence Position Monsters in play after it attacks!" Stunned by this, Bommer watched as the creature formed another, larger fireball in its wings and fired it, incinerating everything except for the new aircraft robot and the icy dragon. Even the Whale God was combusted, exploding into black mist as it was destroyed.

"Good luck completing your strategy now Bommer," Jack declared. "You God, and part of your Giant Bomber Airraid, are gone!"

"And what do you have left?" Bommer responded. "At the End Phase, your Savior Monster reverts to its original form."

"And who said my turn was done?" Jack dseclared. "I play Speed Spell – Half Seize! Since my SPC is above 2, I halve the ATK of your Dragon (ATK: 2000) and add it to my Life Points!" The dragon let out a roar as a red aura consumed it for a moment, then a green aura around Jack formed and healed him.

Jack: LP 5700

Bommer: LP 800

"Why would you not do that before your attack?" the dark voice chided. "The king is losing his touch."

"_Actually, I was hoping if I destroyed the Earthbound God I would free Bommer, but obviously something else is at work here. I don't know what it is, but I cannot let it win."_

"I set 3 cards. During the End Phase, as you mentioned, my Dragon returns to the Extra Deck to resummon Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000)." The serpent dragon disappeared into a ball of fire and the red and black dragon it had come from emerged from that inferno to take its place.

"Since you Summoned a monster," Bommer declared, "You take 800 damage!" the twin propellers of the giant plane-robot spun up cyclones that went straight through Jack and his D-Wheel, causing him to shake on his base a bit.

Jack: LP 4900

Bommer: LP 800

"Then I draw (Jack: 4 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC)!" the voice declared. "From my hand I play the Trap Card Call of the Living Dead, and I resummon Trap Reactor RR (ATK: 800)!" Returning in a fog of darkness, the green plane-robot appeared beside its counterpart with its propeller buzzing. "And next I summon Magic Reactor AID (ATK: 1200)!" On the opposite side of the ice dragon now formed a brown-ish serpentine creature with arms forged from some type of aircraft.

"And now," Bommer sneered, "I use the effect of my Summon Reactor and send all 3 Reactors to the Cemetery. Then, from my Deck I Special Summon Giant Bomber Airraid (ATK: 3000)!" Raising the card to the air, all 3 plane monsters to rise until they formed a vertical column above each other. Then they melded into a gigantic beam of light, and soon a monolithic monster made from a gigantic 4-engine bomber plane appeared, cannons mounted everywhere on its body and bombs mounted between its legs.

"So you managed to summon that thing anyway," Jack commented. "This doesn't bode well for me."

"No it does not," Bommer announced. "I use Dark Frozen Hurricane and destroy 1 card we each control. I'll trade my dragon for yours!"

"Then I play my Trap Card!" Jack declared as a new card flipped around. "Spell of the Ruler gives my Dragon 700 extra attack strength and then equips to it, but it also costs you 700 damage when it's destroyed!" As Bommer looked shocked, the whirlwind of ice rose up again and consumed both Dragons, shattering them and causing debris from the Trap Card to strike Bommer.

Jack: LP 4900

Bommer: LP 100

"No matter. By the effect of my Giant Bomber Airraid, I discard 1 card and destroy your second Trap Card!" Putting the card into his Cemetery, the machine locked all its guns onto one of Jack's 2 cards and opened fire. They struck their target and destroyed it, but Jack seemed unphased.

"You destroyed Pedigree of the Destruction God," Jack declared. "A useless card under the circumstances."

"Well," Bommer said, slightly irritated, "Let's see if a direct attack is useless!" The mechanical monster locked all guns on target, then fired on Jack. Sadly for Bommer, Jack had a Trap Card ready.

"Activate Trap Card: Speeder Mode! When I receive a direct attack of 2000 or more damage, I discard my top 10 cards and change my SPC loss into a gain of the same amount!" Picking up the cards and putting them in the slot, he was struck by the gunfire and spun out slightly, letting Bommer pass him, but he regained control and started forward again.

Jack: LP 1900

Bommer: LP 100

"I end my turn (Jack: 7 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC)," Bommer declared, "and soon I'll end you, Signer!"

"Good luck." Reaching for his deck and closing his eyes he thought, _"This is my last chance. I have no cards left. Judai gave me a card I can use to win, but I need to draw it now; and if I draw anything else, I'll lose."_ "Draw (Jack: 8 SPC/Bommer: 0 SPC)!" Pulling his card wildly and swinging his arm out, he slowly brought it up to his face, where he looked at it and smiled.

"What's this?" Bommer questioned. "Jack is smiling? What did you draw?"

"A gift from a friend. Speed Spell – Miracle Synchro! From my Cemetery I exclude Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon and Battle Fader, and from there I Synchro Summon an old friend!" The ghosts of the three monsters appeared, clanging into 10 orbs of light that fused together and spawned a fireball.

"Now I re-Synchro Summon my Savior Demon Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" Once again the serpentine dragon rose up from the fire, but Bommer seemed unphased.

"Giant Bomber Airraid's effect: I destroy your summoned monster and inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points!" The monster launched one of the missiles between its legs, but Jack merely pointed back at Bommer and yelled out a retort.

"Your monster's effect is useless! By the effect of Savior Demon Dragon, any effect trying to destroy it is negated, and the attack strength of my monster returns to my opponent's Life Points as damage!" The dragon formed a fireball in its mouth that it then fired, swallowing Bommer's missile and continuing on until it shot through the aircraft monster, striking Bommer and knocking his D-Wheel off the ledge of ice.

"Bommer!" Jack yelled as he jumped his vehicle off the ledge in pursuit of the Dark Signer. Landing on the ground, he saw only the empty D-Wheel of the Dark Signer sitting on its wheels between him and the other 2 people there.

"Where… did he go?" Jack questioned.

"Nobody was in that D-Wheel when it fell," Hell Kaiser described, to which Asuka nodded.

"_But how..."_ Jack thought.

------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't have a lot of experience with Machine-type monsters,"_ Ruka thought to herself as she shuffled her brother's deck and Demak shuffled his, _"but I have seen Rua's Deformer Deck in action and it seems to be fairly strong. It has to be; I need to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon."_

"Now then young Ruka," Demak declared as he put his deck in his Duel Disc's card slot, "Are you ready to wager your very life on this duel of a Signer versus a Dark Signer?"

"I am," the young girl replied calmly while both players pulled their starting hands.

Ruka: LP 4000

Demak: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Demak declared. "I summon Berserk Gorilla (ATK: 2000)!" Slapping the card onto the monster tray, Demak conjured a crimson-looking gorilla with an enraged look on its face that beat its chest wildly.

"I end my turn there," the Yellow-robed duelist announced.

"I draw," Ruka declared calmly, seeing no need to be as dramatic as the boys yet. _"My brother's deck seems to be coming through for me."_ "I activate the Magic Card Arms Hole. By sending the top card of my Deck to the Cemetery," she explained as she pulled her top card and discarded it, "and foregoing my Normal Summon this turn, I add 1 Equipment Magic Card from my Deck to my hand."

Pulling out her deck to look at it, she looked up for a second to see Demak laughing. "Skipping your Summon on the first turn are we?" he questioned. "Are you sure your fear isn't getting to you?"

"I have nothing to be afraid of," she declared in a reserved attitude as she flipped around her Equip Card, revealed as Power of Magicians, shuffled her deck and put it back in place. "I play my Deformer Repair Unit. I discard 1 card from my hand to Special Summon a Deformer from my Cemetery and equip it with this card."

"Yeah, go sis!" Rua cheered for his sister as she slid a card from her hand into the Cemetery.

"When my Arms Hole was activated, I sent a monster known as Deformer Videon to my Cemetery, and therefore I can Special Summon it." Sliding the card out of her Cemetery, she put it on the monster tray and the Magic Card in its slot behind the summoned creature. With that a shield-like array formed and released a module before a camcorder formed and unfolded into a robotic figure that took up the module (ATK: 1000).

Laughing again Demak clapped his hands sarcastically and said, "Bravo dear Ruka, but your monster is no match for my Gorilla."

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that," Ruka declared, the first bit of confidence forming a smile on her face. "Videon, based on its Battle Position, gains either 800 attack or defence strength for each Equipment Magic added to it (ATK: 1800)."

"What?" Demak gasped, recalling the card she added to her hand.

"Equipment Magic: Power of Magician. For every Magic or Trap Card on my side of the field, Videon now gains 500 ATK, plus another 800 for receiving another Equip Magic (ATK: 3600). And now, I set 1 card (ATK: 4100)."

"Hot damn," Crow issued to Rua with a whistle, "you sister is pretty good at dueling."

"Yeah she is," Rua declared confidently. "This Dark Signer doesn't stand a chance!"

"Videon, attack Berserk Gorilla," Ruka commanded. Nodding, the camcorder robot jumped forward and struck the gorilla, shattering it and causing Demak to cover his face with his Duel Disc to stop the shockwave.

Ruka: LP 4000

Demak: LP 1900

"A brilliant effort," Demak declared, grabbing one of the cards in his hand. "I expected nothing less of a Signer and child dueling prodigy. Even using the deck of another, you astound. But, you've triggered the effect of a monster in my hand."

"I what?" Ruka questioned, slightly taken aback.

"When a Beast-type monster is destroyed and sent to the Cemetery," he responded by flipping around the card, "I pay 1000 Life Points and Special Summon Forest Protector Green Baboon from my hand (ATK: 2600)!" Slapping the card down, he conjured a hunch-backed gigantic primate with a giant spiked club that growled at the young Signer.

Ruka: LP 4000

Demak: LP 900

"Your monster doesn't scare me," Ruka declared, "especially when you have less than 1000 Life Points left. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Demak declared. "I play the Field Magic Closure Forest!" Placing the card down, Demak created a barren forest that surrounded the two players, Crow and Rua. "Now, for every Beast-type monster in my Cemetery, my Beast-type monsters gain 100 attack strength (ATK: 2700)."

"That's still 900 ATK short of my Videon," Ruka said indifferently.

"Then I'll get that out of my way," Demak smirked. "I summon Magician's Ape (ATK: 800, 900)!" Forming beside the large primate was a smaller monkey-like ape wearing a Magician's robe "And now, I discard my Fighter's Ape to activate my Magician's Ape's effect and take control of Videon!" Placing the card in his Cemetery, the camcorder robot moved over to Demak's side of the field.

"And now, my monsters gain 100 more ATK each (ATK: 2800) (ATK: 1000). Green Baboon, attack Ruka directly!"

"Trap Card activate," Ruka signaled. "Remake Puzzle lets me destroy one Deformer to End the Battle Phase and summon a Deformer from my Cemetery in Defence Position with a lower level. I destroy Videon, and summon the Level 3 Deformer Scopen (DEF: 1400) I discarded to play Repair Unit."

The camcorder figure exploded and Ruka inserted the Trap Card, the Monster card and its 2 Equip Cards into the Cemetery, where another card slid out from. A dark grey microscope then appeared in front of her and turned blue. "And while this Tuner monster is in Defence Position," Ruka explained, "Its level becomes 4."

"So?" Demak issued. "It cannot defeat my monsters. I set 3 card and end my turn."

"I draw," Ruka declared, "And I play Junk BOX. Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Deformer from my Cemetery. Be reborn, Videon (ATK: 1000)." The image of a toy box full of broken parts appeared and released several parts that melded into the camcorder robot.

"I also switch Scopen to attack position (ATK: 800)." The microscope changed back to its grey colours and morphed into a robotic figure. "I Tune my Level 3 Scopen to my Level 4 Videon." The microscope robot changed into 3 orbs of energy that became green rings, combining with 4 orbs released from the camcorder robot to create a beam of light.

"I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon (ATK: 2300)." The beam of light produced a yellow robotic dragon with 4 airfoil wings whose left arm was a backhoe bucket, its right wrist adorned with a drill and its tail tipped with a shovel. "And, by the effect of Power Tool Dragon, I add 1 random Equip Magic from my Deck to my hand."

The deck zone on Ruka's Duel Disc produced a random card, which she grasped and looked at. Smiling slightly, she turned it around and said, "I equip Double Tool D&C top Power Tool Dragon, and increase its attack strength by 1000 during my turn (ATK: 3300)." A large spear-like drill attacked itself to the left hand of the dragon and a saw to the screwdriver bit on its normal drill.

"Alright!" Rua exclaimed. "Go sis!"

"Skill and luck," Crow mumbled happily. "Man, I'd better be careful if I ever duel her."

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Magicians' Ape!" Responding with a mechanical hiss, the robot dragon swung its giant drill at the robed ape and struck it directly in the chest. However, Demak merely snickered.

"Trap Card Open!" Demak declared, smirking darkly. "Dimension Wall returns the Battle Damage to the opponent, so you take the 2300 damage from Power Tool Dragon's attack!" A giant beam of energy erupted from the ground below Ruka, causing her pain while the giant drill spun apart the ape.

Ruka: LP 1700

Demak: LP 900

"Trap Card Open: Aegis of Gaia!" Demak also declared as Ruka stumbled from the shock of the blast. "I recover 3000 Life Points while this Trap Card remains face-up."

Ruka: LP 1700

Demak: LP 3900

"And in addition," Demak declared, "Another Ape is in my Cemetery, so Green Baboon gains 100 more ATK (ATK: 3000)."

"I set 3 cards and end my turn," Ruka declared softly while her dragon's tools switched places (ATK: 2300)."

"I draw!" Demak declared. "Magic Card: Card of Death! I draw until I hold 5 cards." Pulling several more cards, he played another near instantly: "I play Shallow Grave, so both players reset 1 monster from their Cemeteries." Pulling a card from both of their discard slots, Demak and Ruka each placed a monster in the set position.

"And now," Demak sneered, "to know true fear. I release my Green Baboon and my set monster…" Both the horizontal card and the giant ape changed into rainbow energy orbs and melded to produce a vertical column of light that shot up to the sky. "…And I summon Earthbound God Cusillu (ATK: 2800)!"

From the beam of light was spawned a brown-black monkey-like figure holding its tai in a spiraled curl lined with various yellow striped. "Due to my Field Magic, Cusillu gains 400 more ATK (ATK: 3200). In addition, I play Painful Choice, so I pick 4 monsters from my Deck so you can send all but 1 to my Cemetery."

Pulling 5 monsters out of his deck, the Dark Signer produced another Magician's Ape, another Fighter's Ape, Dark Tuner – Dark Ape, Ancient Crimson Ape and another Berserk Gorilla. "I choose Fighter's Ape," Ruka said almost worriedly.

Placing the other 4 in his Cemetery and that card in his hand, Demak said "And now my God gains 400 more ATK (ATK: 3600). Cusillu, direct attack the girl!" The giant monkey formed a fist and swung its fist at Ruka, who was unphased because she flipped up 2 of her cards.

"I activate my Limiter Removal Instant Magic and double the ATK of power Tool Dragon (ATK: 4600). The other card, Earthbound Spirit's Invitation, is a Trap Card that forces your Earthbound God to attack Power Tool Dragon!"

"What?" Demak spat. Sneering all of a sudden he countered himself with "Oh well. Trap Card Open: Cursed Prison! I Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster with no effect. Rise, Ancient Fairy Dragon (DEF: 3000)!" A gigantic cage appeared at the feet of the fist-throwing God that contained a glowing Blue dragon with butterfly wings and long arms.

"You dare?" Ruka said, some actual malice in her voice.

"Watch this!" Demak declared. "I release your Dragon for Cusillu's effect, preventing its destruction and cutting your Life Points in half!" The monkey's fist struck the dragon with a loud bang, creating a shockwave that hit both players and sent Ruka flying back about 10 feet onto her back.

"Sis!" Rua shouted as he ran towards to get his sister, as Crow did as well. Stopping beside her, they helped up the girl and Crow gave Demak the finger.

Ruka: LP 850

Demak: LP 2900

"You prick!" Crow yelled, "beatin' on an innocent little girl. I outta beat your undead ass!"

"But she is a Signer," Demak declared, "and so it is her destiny to fight me."

"He's right," Ruka said weakly.

"That maybe Sis," Rua consoled, "but that doesn't mean you need to fight alone."

Nodding, Crow said, "From this point on we're by your side."

"And so we'll play a Trap Card!" Crow declared, pressing the button to flip over Ruka's Trap. "Respect Synchro allows us to Special Summon a Synchro Monster that your card effect sent to the Cemetery!"

"How did you know she had that?" Demak issued.

Tapping at the side of his eyes Crow said, "I maybe a Crow, but I've got the eyes of a hawk."

"Now we Special Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon (ATK: 2100)!" Rua declared as a light appeared beside them and formed the image of the blue dragon with butterfly wings as Demak snarled bitterly.

"Well if you're by her side, then you'll take this hit for her!" Pulling a card Demak said "I set 1 card and play The Burning Village, to hit you for 800 Life Points in damage!" The card produced a huge fireball that shot toward Ruka, which Crow jumped in front of and fell over as he was lightly singed by it.

"Crow!" Ruka screamed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it," the Satellite replied as he got back up and staggered. "I've had worse. Just win."

Ruka: LP 50

Demak: LP 2900

"Very well, I will," Ruka said. "By the effect of Power Tool Dragon, I send Double Tool D&C to the Cemetery to prevent Limiter Removal from destroying it (ATK: 2300)."

"Draw!" Rua declared as he pulled Ruka's card. "By the effect of Power Tool Dragon, we add a random Equip Magic from our Deck to our hand!" Once again a card slid out and Rua grabbed it, spinning it around to play instantly. "We Equip the Equip Magic Become Giant to Ancient Fairy Dragon, doubling its ATK because our Life Points are lower (ATK: 4200)!"

"It matters not," Demak declared, "because Cusillu is unaffected by your attacks."

"Not once we play Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect!" Crow declared as the dragon began to glow very brightly.

"Once per turn," Ruka explained, "we can destroy 1 Field Magic to gain 1000 Life Points, and then add 1 Field Magic from our Deck to our hand!"

"Destroy a Field Magic?!" Demak roared in frustration while the forest slowly began to fade out until it was once again Satellite streets. With that, the stripes on the monkey God slowly began to fade, until they were dark yellow and did not glow.

"Without a Field Card in play," Crow declared, "an Earthbound God is destroyed at the End Phase, and until then its effect is negated!"

"Plus," Ruka chimed in, "the effect of Closure Forest is gone, so Cusillu's ATK returns to normal (ATK: 2800)."

"Damn you all," Demak hissed.

"Yeah, and damn you too," Crow replied smugly, once again flipping off the Dark Signer.

"By the effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ruka exclaimed, "we add Deformer Map to our hand. Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack that God!"

"Trap Card Open!" Demak declared. "Roar of the Bound God destroys your attacking monster and inflicts damage equal to half its ATK to your Life Points!"

"Not on our watch!" Rua declared, flipping around a card in their hand. "We play Power Tool Shot! This Trap can activate from the hand when the opponent plays a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. By releasing Power Tool Dragon, we negate the effect of a Trap Card and destroy it, then add 1500 ATK to 1 Synchro monster until the End Phase!"

Nodding, the mechanical dragon lunged at the flipped over Trap Card and struck it, blasting it to pieces while a yellow aura engulfed the blue dragon and increased its power (ATK: 4700).

"No!" Demak declared. "It has…"

"Exactly enough to wipe you out!" Rua declared.

"Go, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka declared. "Eternal Light Blast!" The blue dragon then shone extremely brightly, so much so that the light formed streams that fired off in random directions, some of which struck the monkey figure and shattered it while another struck Demak. A loud yell could be heard as he vapourized instantly, and his God then exploded into a cloud of dark matter.

Ruka: LP 50

Demak: LP 0

"You did it!" Crow declared.

"No," Ruka corrected, "we did it." Holding up the Ancient Fairy Dragon's card she also said, "And now this is safely back where it belongs."

**Card of the Week – Ruka**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon**

**LIGHT**

**Level:** 7

**Type:** [Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. Of you activate this effect, you cannot attack this turn. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Field Magic Card to gain 1000 Life Points and add 1 Field Magic Card from your Deck to your hand.

**ATK/** 2100

**DEF/** 7000

*Happy Canada Day! Review if you wish.*


	5. A Vengeful Fallen Soul!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 5 – A Vengeful Fallen Soul! Beware, Judai**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Aki woke to find herself stricken with a splitting headache, unable to see straight. All that could be seen around her was darkness, no solid light or movement to behold. _"Where... where am I?"_ she questioned in her mind, her lips silently parroting the words. _"How did I get here?"_

_Click. Click. Click._

Footsteps echoed out from around the Signer girl at all angles, with no idea where they were. Then, without warning, the image of a moving shadow began to make itself seen before her, coming closer and closer. A flickering glow could be seen where the eyes of the figure would be. Dark purple flickers.

Six beacons of light erupted; six candle lights, 2 sets of 3, though they seemed to be on the ceiling to Aki. Then she noticed the flicker of the figure's eyes was displaced, and from there she put things together. Looking on either side of herself she confirmed her thoughts; she was strapped to an upside-down cross, facing the figure before her upside down. Then, the figure stepped into view.

"_No..."_ she thought to herself. _"It... it can't be."_ "I watched you die," she finally voiced weakly. "I watched you turn to dust."

Pulling out a knife from his pocket, the figure sliced through the binds holding her limbs in place, making her fall to the floor. Her head was sore and her legs numb, offering no ability to move.

"Well," the hoarse voice of Rudger rang out, holding up his right arm to reveal his spider mark, missing a leg. The leg then suddenly reappeared and he declared, "I've learned the value of a good body double. You destroyed a lost soul from Zero Reverse."

"Then…" Aki moaned, trying not to pass out as Rudger picked her up by the collar, "How did I get here?"

"The Seal took you," the Dark Signer sneered. "After you lost your energy, it brought you to us." Pulling around his knife, the man sank the blade into the soft flesh of the girl's forehead, making her shriek in pain as he drew a satanic pentagram into her forehead. When he finished, Rudger tossed her to the ground and began to walk away. The candles went out, and so did Aki.

----------------------------

"So tell me Judai," the cloaked Dark Signer before Judai, Johan and Yusei declared, "How have you gotten on after my death?"

"Your death?" Johan asked. Nodding, the figure pulled down his hood and looked over at Judai, making everyone besides Yusei gasp in complete surprise.

"You're…" Johan gasped.

"Professor Cobra," Judai cringed.

"Indeed." Cobra stood before them, all 6 foot 6 of him, dressed in dark purple Dark Signer robes underneath his Duel Disc's armour. His left arm's sleeve was torn off t the elbow, where human flesh gave way to a scale-like scabby arm that Yubel had given him, only now it was dyed black and lined with Nazca Runes. A scar below his darkened eyes had formed and dyed dark red as his Dark Signer mark.

"You know him?" Yusei asked.

"He was a professor at Duel Academia the year Yubel attacked," Johan explained.

"Cobra made a deal with her to revive his stepson," Judai added.

"And after she betrayed and killed me," Cobra continued, barking angrily, "I made a deal with the Earthbound Gods and Rudger, and now I will destroy you Judai!"

"What? Why?"

"Your hypocrisy," Cobra explained. "Despite opposing Yubel you took her in, making my fight with her a fight with you as well." The flesh on his left arm morphed into a Dark Signer Duel Disc and a Dark Mark lit up on his right arm, one Yusei and Judai had already seen.

"The serpent?" Yusei asked. "Kiryu said that wasn't a Dark Mark."

"Kiryu was misinformed," Cobra explained. "It does exist, but it's a different shape from Darkness' fake Dark Mark." Holding up his right arm as proof, it showed a snake whose head was at the centre of a spiral of its body that changed into a wavy downward line partway through. Soon, the earth rumbled and the geoglyph drew itself out in the ground below their feet, causing Judai's Signer mark to light up.

"When I defeat you," Cobra issued as both player drew 5 cards, "my son will rise again."

"I'm sorry about his death," Judai issued, "but I won't lose!"

Judai: LP 4000

Cobra: LP 4000

"Draw," Cobra declared as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Venom Cobra (DEF: 2000)." Before Cobra appeared the image of a gigantic white cobra with a red underbelly whose tail coiled at the base and ended in a blade. Its body turned blue as Cobra pulled another card.

"Field Magic: Venom Swamp!" Playing the card, the field changed into the image of a reddish-brown swamp with wriggling snake-like curdles of swamp water around the edges, cutting off Yusei and Johan from Judai.

"I hate this damn card," Judai declared under his breath.

"I set 2 cards," Cobra declared. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Judai declared before pulling another card. "I summon Sparkman (ATK: 1600)!" In a flurry of electricity, the gold and blue warrior from Judai's last duel formed. "And I play Heat Heart, so Sparkman gains 500 ATK (ATK: 2100) and inflicts penetration damage this turn!" From the card a blue H formed and fused into the warrior strengthening him.

"Go, Sparkman! Destroy Venom Cobra!" Leaping into the air, the warrior shot a bolt of electricity through the Cobra that destroyed it, but after snapping back from a quick recoil Cobra flipped a card.

"Permanent Trap: Damage Equal Reptile! Once in one turn, I Special Summon a Reptile from my Deck with attack strength equal to or lower than my damage. I took 100 damage, so I summon a monster with 0 ATK."

Judai: LP 4000

Cobra: LP 3900

"0 ATK?" Yusei questioned. "Then he plans to summon…"

"Come on," Cobra declared as he slapped down a card. "Venomous Serpent King Venominon (ATK: 0)!" Erupting up form the murky water appeared a robed serpentine figure with two limbs composed of five twisted-together snakes. Its head was within a gold cobra-face headdress and a gold serpent head was mounted on each shoulder. "And because I have one Reptile in my Cemetery, he gains 500 ATK (ATK: 500)."

"_This thing could become trouble, just like last time."_ "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"End Phase," Cobra declared, "Heat Heart wears off (ATK: 1600) and Venom Swamp puts a Venom Counter on your monster, costing it 500 ATK (ATK: 1100)!" Up from the water shot a blue snake-like piece of plasma that bit into the warrior's right calf, turning the area around the bite purple.

"Draw!" Cobra declared before flipping his set card. "Reverse Card Open: Layer of the Needle Insect. I discard my top 5 cards." Pulling his next 5 cards, one by one Cobra placed Na-Ga, Triple Viper, Venom Serpent, Snake Rain and a second Venom Swamp in his Cemetery. "And since 3 new Reptiles inhabit my Cemetery, Venominon gains 1500 points (ATK: 2000). Venominon, attack Sparkman! Venom Blow!"

Raising its right 'arm', the serpent figure shot 5 streams of purple fluid into the chest of the warrior, exploding it and splashing venom onto Judai's sleeve.

Judai: LP 3100

Cobra: LP 3900

"Reverse Card Open: N-Signal!" Flipping the card, a few puffs of smoke were shot out and formed an 'N' from the card. "Because my monster was destroyed, from my Deck I Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Neo-Spacian monster from my deck. Come: N-Ground Mole (ATK: 900)!" From the smoke emerged a mole-like creature with a drill split in two to act as shoulder pads.

"I set 2 cards. End Phase, Ground Mole gains 1 Venom Counter!" From the murk rose another snake that bit the arm of the mole, causing it to scream out (ATK: 400).

"Sorry buddy," Judai said. "It's my turn. Draw! Magic Card activate; Angel's Gift. I draw 3 cards and discard 2." Pulling his cards, he took 2 of them and instantly discarded them before playing the 3rd. "Magic Card, Dark Factory of Mass Production! From my Cemetery I add Sparkman and Clayman to my hand. And next, I activate Fusion Sage to add Fusion from my Deck to my hand!"

"Setting up a Fusion Summon?" Cobra questioned as Judai pulled his cards from his Cemetery, then the one from his deck and shuffled. "Still using the same cards. You never learn."

"Last I checked you were using the same cards too! Fusion activate! I fuse Clayman and Sparkman into E-HERO Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400)!" A vortex opened up that swallowed the two existing cards and produced a gigantic figure in gold and white armour with purple clothing underneath, an orb of electricity on his chest and a visor over his eyes.

"_If I use Thunder Giant's effect, he can use that Trap Card that summoned Venominaga last time; but if I return it to his hand, I can attack him directly, and he won't be able to use Damage Equal Reptile. Sure, I'll go for it."_ "I attack Venominon with Ground Mole!" The mole nodded and put the drill together over his head, diving into the swamp to strike, but Cobra responded first.

"Trap Card Open: Offering of the Venomous Serpent! I destroy 3 cards; one of my Reptiles and 2 cards of yours!" As Judai cringed Cobra snapped his fingers and said, "I destroy Venominon, Ground Mole and Thunder Giant!" The snake figure exploded, with 2 snakes emerging and striking the mole and warrior to destroy them.

"Trap Card Open: Descent of the Serpent God!" Judai then snarled as Cobra declared, "I summon Venomous Serpent God Venominaga from my Deck!"

"Not that card!" Johan decreed.

"Judai's in deep trouble," Yusei worried. A huge spurt of swamp water rose up from the bog, and flowed away to reveal a monstrous figure. This beast was a female figure with two large asp heads for arms, a serpentine tail and several snakes for hair – all dark grey. The female's skin was pale white and she wore a bikini-like top over her breasts.

"As with Venominon," Cobra sneered, "Venominaga gains 500 ATK for each Reptile in my Cemetery. Therefore, since there are 5 in my Cemetery, Venominaga's ATK is 2500!"

Grunting Judai slapped a card in his rear row and declared, "I set 1 card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Cobra declared. "Venominaga, direct attack Judai!" opening one of the asp mouths, the female serpent God shot out a tongue that resembled a small snake straight through Judai's chest. Then the tongue pulled out and retracted into the mouth as another blue snake rose up from the bog, biting into Judai's leg and making him scream in pain.

Judai: LP 600

Cobra: LP 3900

"When Venominaga inflicts Battle Damage," Cobra declared, "it gains 1 Hyper Venom Counter. And when it has 3, I win."

"And no card effect other than itself can affect Venominaga," Yusei added.

"I know," Judai said as he got to his feet, his eyes for a split second flashing over as gold irises and black scleras. "But I can still win!"

"Then prove it," Cobra laughed. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Judai declared. "I set 1 card and activate Card of Death, so I draw until I hold 5 cards." Pulling his 5 cards Judai declared, "I Activate the effect of E-HERO Necro Darkman which I discarded into my Cemetery by Angel's Gift. Without release I summon an E-HERO monster. Come: Edgeman (ATK: 2600)!" Rising up beside Judai was the golden bladed warrior from before, which the serpent lady hissed at.

"Your monster may be stronger than mine," Cobra said, "but by excluding a Reptile I'll merely resummon Venominaga."

"Not after I play Hero's Rule 1 – Five Freedoms!" Shocking Cobra and making Yusei and Johan smile in confidence Judai said, "I exclude 5 cards from each Cemetery. From my own I exclude Card of Death, N-Signal, Fusion Sage, Dark Factory of Mass Production and Heat Heart." Sliding out the 5 cards one by one Judai added, "And from your Cemetery I exclude your 5 Reptiles!"

"You what?" Cobra spat as all 5 cards slid out of his Cemetery and his monster's power decreased (ATK: 0)."

"Edgeman, attack Venominaga!" The bladed warrior slid out wings from its back and blades from its wrists and rushed the opposing monster, slicing it in two vertically and making Cobra slide back a few feet. The snake on Judai's leg then wilted and fell off.

Judai: LP 600

Cobra: LP 1300

"By the effect of Damage Equal Reptile," Cobra declared as the Warrior returned to its spot beside Judai, "I summon Venom Boa from my Deck (ATK: 1600)." Rising from the swamp was a blue serpent with 3 eyes whose tail ended in the head of a cobra.

"Summon whomever you want," Judai declared. "I won't fall. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"End Phase, Edgeman gets 1 Venom Counter (ATK: 2100)." Rising from the swamp, another blue serpent bit into the warrior's leg and stuck in place.

"Draw! By the effect f Venom Boa, I place 2 Venom Counters on Edgeman (ATK: 1100)." Both of the mouths of the blue serpent spat a blue serpent that bit into and wrapped around the blue warrior, weakening it further. "Next I play Venom Splash. By removing the 3 Counters from Edgeman, I deal 2100 damage to you Judai!"

"Instant Magic!" Judai declared. "Quick Summon! I summon Cocoon Chicky from my hand (ATK: 600)!" Appearing inside a membranous cocoon was a small red-feathered bird. "And next I play my Trap: Cocoon Veil! By releasing my Cocoon monster, I make all effect damage 0 for this turn and summon its appropriate Neo-Spacian from my Deck. Come, Air Hummingbird (DEF: 600)!"

Disappearing from view, the bird left behind only its shell, which covered over Judai. When the blue serpents jumped off the gold warrior, they struck the barrier and bounced off before the anthropomorphic bird with giant wings formed before Judai and turned blue. "And now, Edgeman's ATK becomes Normal (ATK: 2600)!"

"That maybe true," Cobra said, "but that doesn't matter. I activate Double Magic, discarding Venom shot to activate Card of Death and draw 5 fresh cards." While Cobra pulled his cards Judai scowled, and then Cobra continued.

"I play Serpent Release. By Releasing my Boa I summon 2 Venom Tokens (ATK: 1000) (ATK: 1000)!" The snake changed into a neon rainbow orb that released 2 green snakes with large fangs and long bodies. "And now, I release my 2 Tokens to summon my new ultimate monster!"

"It can't be!" Judai declared. "Not already!"

"I summon Earthbound God Disquracia Ccatari (ATK: 2900)!" The two green snakes changed into neon orbs as well and shot up into the sky, releasing a gigantic beam of black light within which a ghastly figure could be seen. When it faded away it revealed a giant snake with a cobra-like head whose body twisted like a rope after the mane. Dark purple line covered its form and glowed darkly as the beast hissed.

"Disquracia Ccatari, direct attack! Poison Blast!"

"Instant Magic!" Judai declared. "With Mystic Wok, I release my Edgeman and add his ATK to my Life Points!" The golden warrior disappeared into a glitter storm that infused into Judai and increased his life before a stream of venom shot out and struck Judai square-on, knocking him back 20 feet and on his back.

Judai: LP 300

Cobra: LP 1300

"By the effect of my God," Cobra explained, "Air Hummingbird's ATK becomes 0." Firing more venom from its mouth, the snake struck the bird and gave it chemical burns.

Starting to twitch, Judai got up, panting, his eyes now permanently dark scleras and gold irises. Unnerving Cobra and the others, Judai walked forward and began to course with black energy. Darkly glaring Judai said, almost in a monotone, "Do you think I can be bent? Tortured? Manipulated? I will not falter. I will crush you into the ground beneath my feet."

"That voice…" Johan said.

Looking angrily at Judai for a moment, Cobra then burst out in vile laughter, finally saying, "You've seen the Underworld, haven't you?" When Judai said nothing in response Cobra darkly chuckled and added, "I suppose it only makes sense that such a vile entity as you would want revenge after their death. Isn't that right, Haou?"

Both Johan and Yusei were both put into states of shock by these words as Yubel appeared beside Judai. The demoness then said, "Haou? What happened to you?"

"That's none of your concern," Haou replied, "but trust me when I say, Yubel, that this is a result of your manipulation and treachery."

"I don't know what you mean!" she shot back, clearly offended.

"It doesn't matter now." With that the demoness faded out.

"I hate to break up your quarrel," Cobra said, "but it's still my turn. Instant Magic: Sobek's Blessing. Since I attacked directly, I gain Life Points equal to the damage." A green aura appeared around Cobra as his power increased.

Haou: LP 300

Cobra: LP 4200

"Now I have more Life Points than when I started. And next, Permanent Trap: Force of the Dark Serpent. After activation I equip this card to a Reptile I control, and now instead of losing ATK from my card effects it gains the same amount. End Phase, I place a Venom Counter on both monsters in play. Since Air Hummingbird's ATK is already 0 my Swamp won't destroy it, and my God gains 500 ATK (ATK: 3400)."

Two blue serpents rose up from the swamp, one being absorbed by the giant snake while the other was wrapped around the birdman.

"Then I draw," Haou declared simply. "By the effect of Air Hummingbird, I gain 1000 Life Points for the 2 cards in your hand." The birdman rose up into the air, causing flowers to form from Cobra's 2 cards that it sucked nectar from, causing Haou to glow with green energy.

Haou: LP 1300

Cobra: LP 4200

"Now I summon Neo-Spacian Black Panther (ATK: 1000)." Beside the birdman formed a black panther with a cape on its back. "And now, by its effect, I have it take on the name and effect of one monster my opponent controls. Therefore, I have it become Earthbound God Disquracia Ccatari!"

Changing into sludge, the panther changed into the form of the giant snake God, only facing the opposite way. "Now, Black Panther, direct attack!" The imitation snake launched a shot of venom at Cobra, striking him and making him cringe in pain.

Haou: LP 1300

Cobra: LP 3200

"And now, because of the effect of Disquracia Ccatari," Haou pointed out, "I make the ATK of the original 0!" More venom shot from the mouth of the new snake, striking the old one and weakening it. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"End Phase," Cobra pointed out, "the effect of Black Panther wears off, and then a Venom Counter goes on every face-up monster!" The second snake changed back into its true form of the Black Panther before 3 more blue serpents rose up, one being absorbed by the giant snake (ATK: 500) while another bit into the panther (ATK: 500) and the last one wrapped around the bird figure.

"_That doesn't matter,"_ Haou thought to himself, _"because next turn I can use my Hummingbird to raise my Life Points further, and then I can release my monsters for Neos."_

Looking at another card in his hand he further thought, _"Then I'll use Right Justice to destroy Venom Swamp, and my set Contact Soul to summon back Hummingbird, then Contact Fusion Summon Air Neos and win. I just need one turn, and I win."_

"My turn, Draw!" Cobra declared. "And now, Haou, I can destroy you and banish you to the Underworld!"

"I highly doubt that," Haou declared in response. "You've so far been all talk and little action."

"Well that's all about to change. Reverse Card Open: Just Desserts! You receive 500 points of damage for each monster you control!" when the card flipped over, it produced a bean that shot at Haou, striking him directly.

Haou: LP 300

Cobra: LP 3200

_Damn it,"_ Haou thought, _"now it doesn't matter what I could have done next turn. My face-down card can't help me, nor can my monsters."_

"And now, Earthbound God Disquracia Ccatari, direct attack Haou and send him to the Underworld!" The giant snake shot a length of venom from its own mouth, striking Haou dead centre as the last one had. He said nothing as he fell onto his knees and began to glow black.

Haou: LP 0

Cobra: LP 3200

"Rudger will be quite pleased," Cobra said as he turned around and began to walk away. The geoglyph and the images of the field slowly faded away, and Johan and Yusei quickly ran over to Haou.

"Judai! Judai!" Johan yelled out.

"Hey, Cobra!" Yusei yelled out, getting the Dark Signer's attention. "I'll get you back for this! Mark my words!"

Sneering and turning back around the man simply said, "I look forward to it," before continuing to walk away.

Looking down at Haou Yusei said, "I'm so sorry I got you involved in this."

"Don't be," Judai's voice whispered. Pulling out a bunch of cards from a deck box he said, "I believe these belong to you."

Looking at them Yusei replied, "My Riding Deck." After that he put then into his own pocket.

"Yes it is. Oh, and…" Pulling a card from his deck Judai handed it to Yusei and said, "Take care of this for me." With that, the young man disintegrated into black mist, leaving behind only his Duel Disc.

"Judai!" Johan cried out, both in rage and in sorrow as tears came to his eyes, while Yusei closed his and clenched his fist. Looking at the card he had been handed, he saw that Judai had given him Yubel's card.

"_He didn't want her to go to the Underworld with him,"_ Yusei thought to himself.

"Judai…" Yubel's voice said as the spirit returned to view, standing between Yusei and Johan. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I never thought when I unleashed Haou within you those years ago this would happen." Gaining a look of utter malice on her face she then also said, "I will avenge you, and I'll go to any lengths to see the Dark Signers pay!"

"Then that's something we all have in common," Yusei hissed out. "Let's go find Rudger and Cobra, and make them pay."

--------------------------------------------

Walking up to Rudger in the Underground layer of the Dark Signers Cobra bowed and said, "It is done master. Judai is defeated, banished."

"Excellent," Rudger said darkly.

"_Judai..."_ Aki thought upon hearing this. _"No..."_

At that moment Bommer walked into the layer as well, saying aloud, "Excellent work."

"Especially since you couldn't defeat Jack," Cobra mocked, "who, if I recall correctly, lost to Judai."

"Get over yourself," Bommer threatened.

"At least you did better than Demak I suppose," Cobra pondered, "especially since he lost to a little girl."

"It doesn't matter now," Rudger said. "What does is that without all 5 Signer marks in this world they cannot defeat us, so in essence one battle has guaranteed us the war."

"That maybe true," Bommer said, "but due to Cobra's callousness he's brought a vendetta against us."

"Then we'll simply defeat the others as well," Cobra answered. "Let me face Jack. I'll make up for Bommer's failure."

"You've done enough," Rudger said. "It's my turn to dish out a little pain." Walking over to Aki he picked her up by the throat by his left arm, touching his right hand to her Signer mark and causing it to pulsate. The girl groaned in pain until it stopped, when he dropped her back to the floor.

--------------------------------------

Jack's mark suddenly began to throb. "Something isn't right," he said to Asuka and Hell Kaiser. Then, getting a strange sensation he stopped dead in his tracks and said, "No, it can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Hell Kaiser asked.

"Aki…" Jack said. "She's been captured."

"How?" Asuka said worriedly.

"I don't know, but I do know Rudger is responsible."

"That bastard," Hell Kaiser blurted.

"We need to find her, save her," Asuka said.

"Then we'd better hurry," Jack replied.

--------------------------------------

Clutching her mark Ruka said, "I think Aki's been captured."

"What?" Crow blurted. "Let me guess, it was that prick Rudger!"

"I think so," she said.

"Then we have to help her!" Rua said.

"What are we waiting for?" Crow asked as he got into his D-Wheel. "We gotta get going!"

-------------------------------------

Grabbing his lower arm Yusei saw his Signer mark return to life and said, "Rudger's captured Aki."

"Another reason to defeat him I guess," Johan said.

"Then I suppose we'd better hurry," Yubel said.

**Card of the Week – Cobra**

**Earthbound God Disquracia Ccatari**

**Level: **10

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Reptile/Effect]

**Effect:** [Earthbound God] monsters cannot be summoned. If no Field Magic card is face-up on the field, the following effects are negated and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: -This card is unaffected by the opponent's Magic & Trap Cards. –This card can attack your opponent directly. –This card cannot be selected as an attack target. –When this card inflicts Battle Damage, make the ATK of 1 face-up monster 0, and it cannot change its ballet position.

**ATK: **2900

**DEF: **2500

*A bit of a depressing ending here. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I still think it's fun. Review if you wish.*


	6. A Duel in Revenge 1

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** This Chapter includes flashbacks. These will be identified as being inside a pair of "***". Enjoy.

**Chapter 6 – A Duel in Revenge (1), Earthbound Gods vs. Yubel**

Within the layer of the Dark Signers, Bommer and Cobra sat by the candles and waited patiently until they had seen signaled to do something. While neither of them would dare break their orders, neither of them found anything interesting either about waiting around or brutalizing an innocent girl. Aki simply sat in a corner weeping over the loss of her friend, which Cobra sneered over but Bommer sympathized with.

Noticing this, Cobra turned ands said, "Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for the Signer."

"I know what it's like to lose such close friends," Bommer stoically replied.

"Ah yes, your village," Cobra remembered, having learned of Bommer's conversation with Jack. "Remind me again what happened to it."

Before Bommer answered, his eyes and mark temporarily glowed purple. Then he replied with, "Godwin and the Crimson Dragon destroyed it."

"Explaining why you want revenge." Standing up, Cobra walked over to Aki and picked her up by the throat, decreasing her oxygen while he dangled her in front of Bommer. "But not why you won't punish the Signers for defying us."

Growling slightly before standing up Bommer said, "Put her down. They don't deserve that."

"Oh, I see I hit a sensitive spot," Cobra sneered, dropping Aki to the floor and kicking her in the chest. This was followed closely by a strike from Bommer – to the side of Cobra's face. This toppled over the man, and then Bommer picked up Aki and took her back to her corner gently.

"I may hold my grudge against Godwin," Bommer explained, "but I won't take that out on people who had nothing to do with my village. The girl was not responsible for that, therefore I have no quarrel with her. Nor with Yusei, Jack or anyone else – save for Godwin. Am I clear?"

Getting to his feet with an annoyed look on his face Cobra said, "Disgusting worm, being soft towards Signers."

"I never wanted revenge on Godwin until joining you Dark Signers," Bommer shot back. "You forced vindication upon me despite my not wanting it, so I refuse to apply it. And you know what?" Bommer declared while he held up his Earthbound God's card "I've learned the power these hold, and that they can fulfill another purpose."

"What are you talking about?" Cobra said arrogantly, implying Bommer had gone insane.

"If the Crimson Dragon's energy destroyed my village, then my Earthbound God's energy can recreate it. I don't need revenge if I can fix the problem."

"You honestly believe it's noble to join the Dark Signers just to regain what you've lost?!" Cobra spat, highly amused by this.

"What's wrong with that? It's exactly what you did in the matter of your stepson."

"Kisama!" Cobra snapped. "Stay away from my son!"

"The difference between you and I, Cobra," Bommer said strongly, "is I don't want to blindly punish people for others' sins. I'd rather get things back to how the way they were if I can, without sacrificing needless lives."

"Really?" Cobra pondered darkly. "Did you know that the Summon of that God sacrificed dozens of Satellite citizens?!" Shocked by this, Bommer stared on as Cobra continued, "And if you had beaten Jack, you would have consumed his soul too."

"No…" Bommer said, looking at his card. "I never wanted this…"

"That's what you don't seem to get. It's not about what you want, or I want, or even Rudger wants anymore. It's solely the fulfillment of fate that matters now, no matter what the cost."

"Then I'll have no more of it," Bommer growled as he pulled off his Duel Disc and threw it against a wall, shattering it instantly. From there he ripped the Earthbound God in half and produced a knife from his pocket, holding it above his right elbow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cobra taunted as Dark fog drifted out of the card and Duel Disc scrap and purple veins started to form and snake their way up Bommer's arm.

"Yeah, well you're not me. I'll never be as twisted and sadistic as you!" With that Bommer, despite searing pain, spiced the knife straight through the fleshy, bony joint, black sludge spilling out as the arm slowly fell off and landed on the ground. The veins had barely reached the joint by the time the arm was detached, stopping dead when it hit the floor. Aki let out a slight scream over in her corner upon seeing this, and even Cobra was slightly shocked.

"Impressive," Cobra said. "I didn't think you had the balls to take out your own Dark Mark. But now what will you do?" Without answering verbally, Bommer punched Cobra in the face with his left hand hard enough to knock him over and unconscious, then ran over to Aki and picked her up, putting her over his waist.

"Where are you taking me?" Aki asked in a surprised half-scream half-whisper.

"To your friends," Bommer replied as he started off into the tunnels. "And them I'm getting as far away from this place as I can."

--------------------------------------------

Rudger stood cross-armed on the roof of an old laboratory, seemingly waiting for someone or something to arrive. Looking at the Dark Mark on his arm, and his mechanical left arm, he thought to himself, _"And to think I considered keeping that worthless power. I much prefer my new life, my new identity, and soon my Brother and I can complete the destiny we set in motion, Lowe those years ago."_

Suddenly snapped out of his focus, he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing behind him but the darkness of the night, though he still heard the footsteps. Looking down into the streets he still heard them, but still no sight of anyone but him. Then, turning around one last time, he finally saw a pair of glowing orange eyes standing on the opposite side of the roof.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of this encounter?" Rudger asked, half demeaning the figure and half actually wondering whom this person was.

"I think you might know us quite well," a strange distorted voice replied, one that sounded like a combination of two voices Rudger _had_ heard before. Stepping forward, Rudger saw the figure was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with pants and armbands to match, plus 2 belts on each upper arm and a purple coat-vest with 2 handled discs at the waist. On their left arm was a purple Duel Disc with dark red and balk trim, but the most telling feature was the green hair of the figure.

"You couldn't face me alone Yubel," Rudger replied confidently, "So you brought young Johan along as a shell to inhabit. How shameful for such a powerful entity."

"This was a mutual decision," Johan's voice alone said.

"We both want revenge for what your people have done," Yubel's voice explained.

"So you came to get revenge for Judai's demise? Very well; that I can deal with."

"Not just revenge," Yubel corrected, "We intend to do to you what was done to him."

"Send me to the Underworld?" Rudger scoffed. "I think not; but if you wish to indulge your self-destructive fantasies, then I shall help you." Pulling his Deck from his pocket Rudger's mechanical arm folded out a long black card tray and a deck slot opened up on top of the wrist, where he put the Deck and it auto-shuffled.

"We won't lose," Johan refuted. "Your days as Leader of the Dark Signers are over." Pulling the lever on the right disc, it produced a deck that Johan inserted into the Duel Disc's tray, causing three shorter blades to fold out in a sweeping pattern. Both players then drew 5 cards and yelled,

"DUEL!"

Johan/Yubel: LP 4000

Rudger: LP 4000

"Ladies first Johan," Rudger sneered while the Spider Geoglyph slowly formed at the base of the building.

"Funny," Johan declared while he pulled a sixth card. "I summon Chaos Core (ATK: 0)." In front of Johan spawned a demonic entity with huge leathery wings, a crow-like head enclosing a demonic face, a glowing orb in a claw-like rob cage, and a pair of legs that perched on a tail-like section with a skull at the top. "Then I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. Draw! I play the Magic Card Terra Forming, adding my Spider Web Field Magic to my hand." A card instantly slid out of the deck and Rudger pulled it out, adding it to his hand while the rest was auto-shuffled. "Now, Field Magic, Spider Web, Activate!" Placing the card on the top of his forearm, a series of string threads formed and twisted into the shape of an orb web.

"Johan and I have both seen far scarier creatures than this," Yubel's voice issued.

"You've been one," Rudger remarked as Yubel scowled. "Since you control a monster and I do not, I Special Summon Dark Tuner – Spider Cocoon (ATK: 0)." Dropping from the down of the web was a large black spider with a completely silken abdomen that hissed at Johan. "And next, I Special Summon Poison Shot Spider by its own effect (ATK: 0)!" Beside the spider formed his smaller red, purple and grey spider from when his clone dueled Aki.

"Two monsters before the Normal Summon?" Johan questioned. "Then you can Summon a Level 7 or higher monster right away. Don't tell me you're summoning your Earthbound God?!"

"Not quite. I Release my monsters and Advance Summon Cyclone Spider (ATK: 1000)!" Both spiders changed into rainbow orbs that fused together and spawned a large green and brown spider with long sword-like fangs. "Now my Spider, attack Chaos Core!"

"Chaos Core's monster effect activates!" Yubel declared as she pulled out the Deck and looked through it. "When Chaos Core is attacked, I can place 3 Phantom Demon Counters on it by sending God Flame Emperor Uria, Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon and Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel in my Deck to the Cemetery!"

"The Three Demons?" Rudger declared in total surprise. Pulling the cards out and placing them in a slot one by one, Yubel then shuffled her deck and replaced it. The fangs on the Spider released a wind storm that struck out at he creature.

"Next," Johan added, "I can remove 1 Counter to negate an attack against my monster." The wind struck the creature but was sucked into the orb at its centre, causing nothing to happen.

"No matter," Rudger declared. "My Spider may attack up to 5 monsters per turn, and while I have only 4 more attacks you have only 2 Counters left. Cyclone Spider, attack again!"

"I won't allow such a move!" Johan declared. "Reverse Card Open: Chaos Burst! By releasing my monster, I destroy the attacking monster and give the opponent 1000 points of damage!" The creature changed into a sphere on energy that exploded, releasing the energy in a wave that struck and shattered the spider while also striking Rudger.

Johan/Yubel: LP 4000

Rudger: LP 3000

"Lucky shot," Rudger snarled, "but I won't go down. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Johan declared. "Magic Card activate: Trade In. I discard 1 Level 8 monster and draw 2 cards. I choose to discard Marquis of Darkness – Belial." Placing the card into the Cemetery slot, Johan drew 2 cards as Rudger chuckled.

"It seems your Deck isn't doing as well as it could, seeing as you need to discard such a powerful monster."

Ignoring this comment Johan declared, "I summon Phantom Gunner (ATK: 1100)!" Johan's card spawned a blue-green demon with bat-like wings and a pair of cannons mounted on its back. "And now, I summon 1 Gunner Token in Defense Position (DEF: 500)." A red and purple smaller version of the monster appeared and crouched up, turning blue. "Phantom Gunner, direct attack!"

"Trap Card Open!" Rudger declared. "Spider Egg! With 3 Insects in my Cemetery, I negate the direct attack and Special Summon 3 Spider Tokens (DEF: 100)!" The cannons formed two balls of purple energy just as a large spider's egg formed, which the orbs struck. The egg then broke up and formed three blue spiders that crouched before their master.

"I set 1 card," Johan declared. "Turn End."

"Draw!" Rudger yelled. "And now, by Releasing two Spiders, I Summon my Earthbound God! Come, Uru!" Two of the spiders melded into a beam of light that shot into the sky and spawned the gigantic black spider with red runic stripes (ATK: 3000)."

"Now, Uru, direct attack!" The gigantic spider launched a shot of webbing at Johan and Yubel, hitting them and causing their knees to buckle as they felt the hard impact.

Yubel/Johan: LP 1000

Rudger: LP 3000

"Without Signer powers my little friends," Rudger gloated, "You're nothing before me."

"Really?" Yubel hissed. "At least I can control my own cards. And, in this case, yours!"

"What?" Rudger gasped.

"I set up the condition form myself to win. Reverse Card Open: Nightmare Designator! I declared 1 Spell or Trap Card name, and then you add that card to your hand. However, you may not use it this turn. I know you have it, I can sense it."

"You mean…"

"Add the Seal of Orichalcos to your hand!" The card dispensed itself from Rudger's Deck and he picked it up while his cards shuffled.

"I don't know what you're getting at," Rudger declared, "but I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Yubel declared. "During the Standby Phase, if my Gunners don't attack this turn, you take 300 damage for each Gunner. So you receive 600 damage." The two creatures formed purple orbs in their cannons and shot them at Rudger, striking him and making him cringe.

Yubel/Johan: LP 1000

Rudger: LP 2400

Closing her eyes Yubel thought, _"Johan, if I make this move, there's no going back."_

Within their minds Johan replied, _"I trust you."_

"I set 1 card and activate Exchange! Now we exchange one card between our hands. I only have one card left, Torch Golem, and I add the Seal of Orichalcos to my own hand!" Tossing Rudger the card, the Dark Signer growled as he tossed said card to Yubel.

"So that's why you wanted that card in my hand," Rudger growled. "You…"

"Yubel! Johan! Stop!" The two players looked to the side to see Yusei, Crow, Jack and the others running up to the sidelines, Yusei with a bloody nose from Johan's escape plan.

"It figures," Johan said. "The one day having such great friends would backfire!"

***

"We need to find the others so we can form a united strength against Rudger," Yusei declared, still somewhat sad. "Maybe he knows how to bring Judai back."

"We can only hope," Johan said, his usually cheery personality how drowned in sorrow over the loss of his friend. Walking beside him, Yubel had tears in her eyes over Judai's death as well, though she also held a look of anger. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, a surprised look on her face, causing Johan to turn.

"_What is it?"_

"_Rudger,"_ she replied. _"I sense he is near."_

"_We can't take Yusei with us to him,"_ Johan responded as they started walking again. _"It's too dangerous."_

"_Then we go without him. Together, you and I will find a way to bring Judai back, and if we destroy Rudger in the process well, that's just a bonus."_

"_Betray Yusei? Have you lost your mind?"_

"_Don't you see Johan? We're keeping the others out of harm's way. They don't have to suffer for our mission."_

"_Alright,"_ Johan gave in. _"What's the game plan."_

"_Do you remember Dark World?"_

"_How could I forget? You took over... I see,"_ Johan realized. With that, Yubel stepped overtop of Johan, merging them in a flash of dark orange light.

"Johan?" Yusei said as he spun around. He then saw that Johan had changed. His clothes had been replaced by strange dark purple and black ones, ands that his eyes were now orange. Stepping forward, Johan grabbed Yusei by the face and the boy blacked out.

"I'm sorry Yusei," Johan said as he fell unconscious, "but it's for your own good."

***

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Crow yelled as he ran up to Johan, grabbing him by the arm to stop him playing the card. "We're all mad about what happened to Judai, but play that card and there's no going back!"

"Let me go," was all Johan said.

"What will this solve?" Jack asked. "Even if you defeat Rudger, you'll become as evil as he was and we'll be back where we started. It's not worth the risk."

"Tell your friend to let go of me," Yubel warned, "or I will make him let go."

"Are you really that stupid?" Manjyoume shouted. "That you'd fall into darkness for revenge?"

***

"Yusei!" Crow yelled out as the crew stumbled upon his unconscious body. He, Jack, Hell Kaiser and Manjyoume then ran forward to help him up as he began to stir.

Turning back towards the group, Yusei got to his feet and asked, "Where's Aki?"

Bowing in shame and sighing, Manjyoume said, "After she defeated Rudger, this black fog rolled up and consumed her. I didn't have time to react."

"Don't feel so bad," Hell Kaiser said, to which Jack nodded. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Speaking of missing persons," Asuka said, "Where's Johan?"

Getting to his feet Yusei said, "Something happened to him. He must have been possessed because his eyes turned orange and his clothes turned demonic." When Hell Kaiser gained an awestruck expression Yusei pondered, "This means something to you?"

"I've… I've seen him like that before," the Underground Duelist declared. "In an alternate dimension, when he was possessed by Yubel."

"Yubel?" Yusei asked. "Wait a second…" Rifling through his pockets, he could not find the card Judai had given him. "Judai gave me Yubel's card to hold onto, but… they must have taken it."

"Taken it where?" Rua asked.

"To Rudger," Jack replied gravely.

"They want revenge that badly?" Crow asked.

"Yubel definitely does," Manjyoume said. "He was everything to her. She must have felt completely crushed at his death…"

"…And completely enraged at Rudger, the man who started this whole mess," Hell Kaiser concluded.

"Hold on… Manjyoume said Rudger was defeated," Ruka said, to which Jack simply shook his head.

"I'll bet you it was a fake, a lure to bait Aki into a trap."

"Then I guess we need to find Rudger and figure out where she is," Asuka said, "before Yubel does and destroys him first."

***

"They're right Johan!" Asuka yelled as the Scandinavian boy growled. "Drop the card."

"Let him go," Hell Kaiser said, confusing everyone. When they looked at him he explained, "Johan and Yubel have thought this through, just as they always do. They wouldn't play that card unless they knew the risk, so let them follow through."

Confused, Crow looked at Yusei for guidance, who simply nodded. Knowing this as agreement, Crow released Johan and stepped back to the others.

"If the peanut gallery is finished with their commentary," Rudger declared, "Yubel has a card to play." Glaring darkly, Yubel held the card towards the forward-most blade, which made a fourth blade for Fields folded out. Yubel then placed the card on the tray, closing it and making a green beam of light shoot up to the sky. The beam then expanded to swallow the field, melting the previous field and forming the unicursal hexagram with runic writing around it.

Looking up, Johan's orange eyes were joined by red highlights and the symbol of the Seal upon his forehead, and he said, "Prepare to atone for your sins."

"Very well," Rudger sneered, "but will I be the only one to do so? The Orichalcos shows us what a person is truly like at their core; and while it is likely that you, Johan, will turn out to be pure, Yubel's shadowy soul may prove enough darkness for both of you."

Staring darkly at Rudger while a dark aura began to form around their body, Yubel hissed, "We shall see…"

--------------------------------------------

Down at the Sky Temple, Godwin could feel the presence of Rudger and his opponent within the Seal. Thinking about his brother, he looked down at his own mechanical left arm, then the severed arm in the tank. After that he pulled out a photograph from his jacket and looked at it. It showed him, Rudger and a man who resembled Yusei all standing together, smiling, in front of the old Momentum reactor.

"_To think that it's gone so far since those days,"_ He thought to himself. _"I feel sorry for Yusei, having lost his parents before he was even able to remember them. At least I knew my brother... Or so I thought. He abandoned his destiny as a Signer for the inner hell of the Dark Signers, and what he gained is nothing compared to everything he left behind."_

-----------------------------------------------

"It is still my turn," Yubel declared, "so I activate Card of Death!" Flipping up the card she had just set, Yubel explained, "Now I can draw 5 fresh cards from my deck, but on my fifth Standby Phase I discard my whole hand."

"So that's why you set a card before playing exchange," Rudger realized, taking as Yubel pulled her cards. "So I couldn't get that."

"Exactly. And now, I'll seal your fate. I release my Token…" The red and purple creature changed into a rainbow orb and began emitting a black mist. "And I summon Dark Summons God (ATK: 0)!" From the dark mist formed a tall, thin, dark-coloured demon with large bat-like wings dressed solely in a blood-red tunic. The creature snarled as it began emitting a dense black energy.

"And now that my beast is here, your destruction can begin!" Johan declared intensely, shocking everyone. "I release Dark Summons God!" With that the aura turned into an upward, intense stream of darkness heading up into the sky that swallowed its form, swirling dark clouds forming around it.

"What is this?" Rudger questioned strongly, trying not to show the small amount of fear in his voice. "Explain yourself!"

"By releasing my Dark Summons God, from my Cemetery I call the 3 Demons back to the field!" The beam split into 3 and they separated, one becoming dark red, another dark yellow, and the last one dark blue.

"The 3 Demons?" Yusei questioned to the others around him. "The Darker halves of the Phantom Gods?" When Hell Kaiser, Manjyoume and Asuka nodded, slight terror on the latter's face, Yusei turned back to the duel to see that even Rudger was awestruck.

"Come forth, my three Demons!" Johan yelled as Yubel's voice joined his own. "God Flame Emperor Uria, Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon, and Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel!" The three pillars began to shift, the yellow one taking up its position behind the others where it changed into a vertical surging column of lightning. The red one became a searing column of scarlet flames, and then the dark blue changed into a column of dark shadows and plasma-like sparks.

Within mere seconds the flames disbursed to reveal a gigantic, serpent-like monster whose arms were fixed to wing-like membranes, spikes lining the sides of its body and its leathery, yellow-eyed, dark grey face appeared within the jaws of its armour, almost forming a two-mouthed structure, and a dark blue gem rested on top of its head. This creature's overall length was about equal to Uru's height, though it curled along its massive height. It let out a hiss-like growl, producing a shockwave that drove up heavy winds and forced Rudger to cover his face.

Seconds later, the tower of electricity disbursed and revealed a massive, dull-yellow skeletal dragon whose translucent wings attached to its tail and back. Two large paddle-like structures were fixed to each of its forearms, and two wing-like horns were fixed to either side of its head. A bone-like lower jaw held long tusks that extended above its dark-grey, red-eyed upper jaw and onto the bony plate above it (also equipped with a jewel). After a quick guttural snarl, it crouched and turned blue, though its eyes were still red.

Finally, the shadows practically exploded apart into a massive shockwave, revealing a dark blue and purple demonic entity with huge leathery wings, massive talons, a long segmented tail, enormous chiseled-out muscles, a red-eyed dark purple face with evil-looking sharp teeth, and two large horn-like structures on either side of a large plate on its forehead. It let out a vile roar, the impact of which made the gang cover their ears and sent Rudger sliding back a few feet.

"So these are the three demons," Crow marveled.

"I never thought we'd see them ever played…" Jack added.

"Now my Demons!" Johan yelled. "Feels the power of the Orichalcos!" A dark aura formed around each demon while the image of the seal formed on their foreheads (on a blue gem whenever possible) and their eyes gained a glowing red tint. Then the auras died back down and all three creatures snarled darkly.

"The ATK of Uria is determined by the number of Permanent Traps in my Graveyard, multiplied by 1000. Currently there are none, but Uria does gain 500 ATK from the Seal (ATK: 500). As for Hamon and Ravel, they each get a solid 4000 ATK to stat, plus the Seal's bonus (ATK: 4500) (ATK: 4500)!"

"Then they're stronger than my Uru!" Rudger realized.

"Yes, much stronger," Johan declared. "And now for Uria's monster effect. Once in one turn, I may destroy 1 set Magic or Trap Card, and prevent any Magic or Trap Cards from being used in response. Trap Destruction!" The red serpent launched a stream of fire at the set card, shattering it on impact and causing Rudger's cloak to catch fire. The man discarded it as it slowly reduced to ash.

"Magic Card activate: Painful Choice! I pick 5 cards from my Deck, and you send every card to the Cemetery expect for one. I select these 5." Appearing behind Johan were the images of two copies of Delta Barrier, One Demon Rose, one Chaos Form and one Zero Sprite appeared.

"_No matter what I pick,"_ Rudger thought as he scowled, _"Uria gains 4000 ATK and receives the same strong attack power as the other 2 Demons. So I'll pick the one with the most useless effect."_ "I select Zero Sprite." The images of the other 4 cards shattered as Johan put them into the Cemetery, and the one Rudger called was added to his hand as it slowly faded out.

"As I'm sure you know," Johan declared, "with 4 Permanent Traps in my Cemetery, Uria gains 4000 more ATK (ATK: 4500)!" A dark red aura covered the serpent as its power rose dramatically. With that it screamed out in a demonic hiss.

"By the effect of my Dark Summons God," Johan declared, "the Demons cannot attack, but I do have a monster that can. I switch my Token to attack position (ATK: 500, 1000). Attack his Spider Token!" The small demon, which returned to its normal colours, opened up its gun barrels and shot two orbs of energy at the smaller spider, destroying it instantly.

"I'll set 2 cards and end my turn." As Johan said this, he began to pant slightly, and feel drained. _"The upkeep on the Demons and the Seal is more than I thought."_

"It looks like Johan might just win this thing," Asuka said.

"And when he does," Manjyoume yelled as he pointed at Rudger, "You'll hand over Aki, and you'll also tell us how to get Judai back!"

Chuckling evilly, Rudger commented, "I'm afraid I can do neither of those. One of my minions, Bommer, decided to abandon the cause and has taken her to a place I cannot find them. As for Judai, he cannot leave the Underworld of any will but his own. At least, not until he conquers his own darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Jack roared as Yusei and Johan both drew up angry yet remorseful expressions. Confused, Jack looked at them.

"What, they didn't tell you?" Rudger taunted. "Some friends; first they ditch you, then they leave you out of the loop."

"Just shut up," Johan tried to yell but said normally, starting to pant harder.

"Before Judai lost his duel, his other half – the Supreme King – reappeared. Unfortunately for Judai, it was as a Dark Signer, so he fell into the Underworld after the duel."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Manjyoume yelled at Yusei.

"He didn't think… you needed… to know that… your friend was… slowly… turning…" Before Johan could complete his sentence, he fell face-first on the ground and collapsed, completely out cold.

"Johan!" The crew yelled, all in a sort of mix of fear and hostility towards Rudger and Yubel. Rudger for pushing him so hard, Yubel for manipulating him for revenge.

Suddenly, the body of Johan seemed to stir, as it got back up and returned to a standing position. But, to the surprise of all watching, the voice of Yubel yelled out, "Did you think we would be felled so easily?"

"You've got a lot of nerve using Johan as a puppet!" Manjyoume yelled out.

"Johan did this of his own free will," Yubel said somberly. "He wanted revenge just as much as I do, and I'm sorry for what's happened. But, even so," she said as she turned back to Rudger, regaining your anger, "I will defeat you and make you pay for your evil."

"I'm afraid not," Rudger declared. "It's my turn, and I intend to defeat you here and now."

"Really?" Yubel asked. "Since Hamon is in the back row and in Defence Position, the effects of himself and the Seal prevent you declaring any attack. And unless you attack, my Life Points are safe."

"Mea Culpa," Rudger said, "I should have explained it a bit better; I intend to defeat you with the very card you handed me!" Pulling his card, he spun Torch Golem around and said, "I Special Summon Torch Golem to your field and 2 Torch Tokens to my own field!" Slapping the card down on the tray, 2 large machines composed of gears and saw blades formed in front of him (ATK: 0) (ATK: 0) while one twice as large appeared in front of Yubel and gained the mark of the Seal (ATK: 3000, 3500).

"Now I cannot Normal Summon this turn, but Uru lets be release 1 monster I control and take a monster you control for this one turn. So when I take Hamon, I can destroy Torch Golem and your Life Points, or attack directly with Uru." Sneering he aid, "You've lost Yubel. Soon I will have you gone, and with that I will crush the Signers and fulfill the destiny handed down to me by fate!"

"I won't let that happen!" Yubel snapped.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

Card of the Week – Johan/Yubel

Dark Summons God

DARK

Level: 5

Type(s): [Demon/Effect]

This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tribute(s) must be DARK. You can Release this card to Special Summon "God Flame Emperor Uria", "Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon" and "Phantom Demon Emperor Ravel" from your Cemetery. They cannot attack this turn.

ATK/ 0

DEF/ 0

*Sorry this chapter took to long. Review if you wish.*


	7. A Duel in Revenge 2

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 7 – A Duel in Revenge (2), Earthbound Gods vs. Legendary Demons**

"Ready for defeat Yubel?" Rudger asked condescendingly as the demoness, wearing the body of Johan, scowled. On her field she held the three Legendary Demons and the Seal of Orichalcos, something many would call a near-perfect field, and yet Rudger held his Earthbound God.

"This isn't good," Jack declared. "If he takes Hamon, this duel is over."

"By the effect of Uru, I release 1 Torch Token and…" One of the tokens changed into an orb of webs that shot forward and went at Yubel, but she responded instantly with a set card.

"Trap Card Activate: Undying Class! I release my Golem and by Gunner Token and Summon 1 Level 7 or higher monster form the Cemetery. I call forth Marquis of Darkness – Belial (ATK: 2800)!" The giant gear-saw monster and the red and purple demon changed into particles that reassembled into the image of an angel-like monster in black armour that held a gigantic sword.

"By the effect of Belial, you can only select him as the target of an attack or a card effect. Therefore, you must take control of him and not Hamon." The thread wrapped around the torso of the fallen angel and pulled it over to Rudger's side before he could respond.

"No matter," Rudger said. "Uru, direct attack Yubel!" The giant spider God released a shot of webbing straight at Yubel, but once again she countered.

"I activate my other Trap Card: Spirit Barrier! While I control a monster, I receive no Battle Damage, so your attack is useless." A golden dome appeared around her, absorbing the webbing before fading away again.

"I set 2 cards. During the End Phase, Belial returns to your field." The webbing let go of the angel and it returned to Yubel's side, where the mark of the Seal formed on its forehead (ATK: 3300).

"My turn!" Yubel declared as a black shadowy aura extended up from her feet to cover her entire body. "I activate Uria's effect! Trap Destruction!" The serpent once again blasted red flames at one of Rudger's 2 set cards, revealed as Ground Wave, flipped up. The card was instantly reduced to ash.

"An impressive start to your final turn," Rudger declared, "But you chose the wrong card to destroy. When you attack you will feel your fate as you slip into the same Hell your precious Judai has."

"I'll never let that happen," Yubel replied strongly, causing the darkness around her to recede.

"What's this?" Rudger asked, mirroring the confusion of the others. "The darkness in your soul… it should be powerful enough to consume you."

"If it were the twisted darkness you hold," Yubel retorted. "In my previous life I was designated the guardian of the Supreme King, and imbued with the Darkness of Justice. Your s Seal isn't turning me; it's strengthening my resolve to correct your injustices."

"A guardian?" Rudger asked in surprise. Turning to a vile sneer he added, "Then you've failed, because Haou turned evil and dragged Judai down."

"And now I intend to save them both!" Yubel declared. At that point, the dark green of the Seal began to ripple and shift, and in a quick flash of energy the entire symbol changed into a strong orange colour – a colour then seen as a burning aura formed around Yubel. The Seal shattered off her forehead and the red highlights returned to a normal white.

"You can save yourself…" Rudger taunted, "…But Haou and Judai are beyond your reach."

"We'll see. From my hand I activate a Magic Card: Death by Dimensional Fusion!" Each of the three Legendary Demons gained a glow corresponding to its own colour, which changed smoky and also gained black patches. "By excluding all 3 Legendary Demons from my field, I can combine them into a single Chaotic Combination!"

The dark smoky energies rose up into the air and began to blend together in a spiraling pattern. The three monsters all vanished into the energy as it all curled into a thick ball and turned black. Then, with a violent explosion, it erupted into a vertical column of all three Demon colours, inside which a strange demonic being could be seen.

"That… that thing…" Jack mumbled. "It's…"

"The Ultimate Phantom Demon," Yusei added in as everyone stared up in awe.

"From the darkness of chaos…" Yubel chanted, "…the pit of madness, I call forth the destruction… then end… Come forth, Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle (ATK: 0)!" The energy dispersed to reveal a terrifying monster as tall as the spider and many times as long; one with a humanoid upper body but a serpentine lower body.

The new monster's left arm was the head and neck of the red serpent, its right arm a claw comprised of pieces from the other two. The creature's serpentine body had the back scales of the serpent but the bony ribs of the skeletal dragon overtop of the demon's leathery flesh. Its torso was similar flesh with a rib cage and scaly armour, and its wings were those of the serpent in dull yellow bone. Finally, its head was the demon's head stretched into long jaws overtop of the dragon's jaws, with a white mask-like face on its forehead. The seal's mark formed on this mask as it growled an utterly twisted cry.

"Armityle, eh?" Rudger asked, stroking his chin in the "thinker" style. "Seems impressive, but it has no power other than that from the seal (ATK: 500)."

"You may think so," Yubel sneered, "But its power isn't its attack strength; it's an effect like no other. Once per turn, if Armityle is in Attack Position, I can choose an opponent's monster and inflict 10000 points of Battle Damage to it!"

"Inflict Battle Damage?" Rudger declared.

"Exactly," Yubel explained. "Since it's a monster effect, it's not an attack and your monster is affected by it despite by Field Magic."

"_And my Holy Barrier – Mirror Force is useless as well," _Rudger thought as he gritted his teeth. _"Her monster can destroy Uru and ruin the game for me."_

"Armityle, destroy Uru! Land-Wide Destruction – Metamorphosis Wave!" Stretching back, the demonic composite formed a ball of purple and black energy in its arms and launched it at the spider, creating a huge windstorm as it slowly crossed the field.

"Uru! Counterattack!" Rudger pointed at Armityle's energy as he said this, causing the spider to shoot a webbing strand at it. When the web touched it, however, it turned a dark purple and evaporated. "No!"

"Your Earthbound God is about to fall!" Yubel yelled. "This is your payment for the vile acts you've committed!" The wave finally hit the spider in the face, dissipating as the spider slowly turned purple as well. When the entire creature was changed it cried out in a nightmarish shriek as it quickly imploded, then exploded in a huge rush of energy that created a shockwave strong enough nearly to push Asuka and the twins over the edge. Jack and Hell Kaiser were quick to intercept that, but the noise nearly deafened everyone as well.

"How's that?" Yubel asked, her orange aura disappearing. "I have a monster that can attack, and your have nothing but a set card in my way."

"_And she may still have something to get around my set card and deal me lethal damage. I have to..."_

"_Rudger..."_ Rudger head in his mind, startling him. _"Rudger..."_ the voice echoed again, this time at a volume at which he could make it out. _"It is time..."_

"Well, Yubel," Rudger declared, clapping, "congratulations on your great performance in this duel. I am afraid to admit, however… that it's over."

"What's that?" Yubel asked, clearly annoyed.

Reaching over to his left arm, he gave a hard pull with his right hand and ripped his mechanical arm clean out of its socket. "I have other things I need to do, and frankly you're no longer worth my time." Before Yubel could reply, he threw his arm over at Yubel's feet and dissolved into a cloud of black mist. After he vanished, the arm exploded to her feet, sending her flying up against the edge of the seal. The dome then shattered and she flew back into the base of Armityle's twisted body, prompting Yusei and Manjyoume to run over to her.

"Yubel," Yusei asked, making her open up her eyes. "Are you and Johan alright?"

"Yeah, what happened to Johan?" Manjyoume added.

Getting to her feet Yubel said, "I'm fine. Johan is quite weak; the Seal and the Demons took a lot of energy out of him. But he'll be fine in a couple of hours. It's a shame too; it was about to win."

"How?" Yusei asked. "His Trap Card would have destroyed your monsters, most likely."

"With this," Yubel replied, holding up her card. When the gang saw what she was holding they all looked on in awe; it seemed Yubel was right and that victory had escaped her by mere seconds.

"Death by Dimensional Release?!" Jack asked in shock.

"No fucking way!" Crow added, then clasped his hands over his mouth for again not minding his language around the twins.

"It is true," Yubel confirmed before explaining the card. "By returning Armityle to the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon the Three Demons once again. Then I would have used Uria's effect to destroy Rudger's other set card, and that would have seen him lost."

"Damn it," Manjyoume said, "You had him!"

"I'll make him pay yet," Yubel said confidently. "It's a mere matter of time."

"And until then" Jack declared, "We can find Aki and regroup to take on the Dark Signers." Yusei went to reply to this, but was cut off by a high-pitched psychotic cackle.

"That voice…" Yusei mumbled. Looking up to the top of an old skyscraper, he just had time to catch, out of the corner of his eye, a figure on a demonic-looking D-Wheel jump down from the top and onto the platform of the building.

"Kiryu!" Ruca said, her and her brother slightly panicking at the sight of their former captor.

"But…" Hell Kaiser gasped out. "Darkness pulled you into his world. And since you're a Dark Signer, you shouldn't have returned. Only the living can return."

"You're right on almost all counts, you treacherous emo bastard," Kiryu said as he held up his right arm, "Except that Rudger took away my Dark Mark, meaning I'm no longer a Dark Signer. And guess who he gave it to."

Growling, Yusei said, "I get it. You're angry with me for taking your mark."

"Actually," Kiryu said, "That part I cannot pin on you. But…" With a sharp yell of pain Yusei felt the mark of the Giant on his arm ripped out, causing the scar tissue over it to bleed slightly. Then, the dark red Giant symbol reappeared on Kiryu's arm where it belonged. "I don't need the Dark Signers anymore; I've given up on the Earthbound Gods."

"Then what do you want?" Yusei yelled, turning to him.

"The same thing as before," Kiryu hissed before cackling again. "Revenge on the person who got me killed."

"Why would I duel you?" Yusei asked. Instead of responding with words, Kiryu merely cackle and pulled up another person (who until now had been hidden by the night blackness) by the hair – a person revealed as none other than a certain pink-haired girl.

"Aki!" Manjyoume yelled out.

"You bastard!" Crow yelled. "How did you get your rotten hands on her?!"

"Bommer saved her!" Jack yelled.

Cackling again Kiryu said, "Yes he did. He decided to be noble, a hero, and save her from Cobra and Rudger… but he couldn't save himself, let alone her, from my fury."

"What did you do to him?" Asuka yelled out.

Once again cackling, only shorter this time, Kiryu responded with, "You'd vomit if I told you. And now, the only way I'll return her is if Yusei can defeat me!"

Just as the sun began to break the dawn, Kiryu's D-Wheel revved loudly and produced a floating beam of purple energy that twisted into the shape of the Giant's geoglyphs. Yusei and Kiryu were raised up with it as it levitated 10 feet above the building tops, and with that Yusei's D-Wheel materialized beside him.

"This won't end like last time," Yusei warned. "I have no sympathy for you now."

"Good," Kiryu declared. "Because I felt you didn't put up a decent fight last time."

"Just shut up and ride!" Yusei snapped as his tray shuffled his cards and he got in his D-Wheel.

"Finally some attitude!" Kiryu cheerily said, with yet another maniacal laugh. "That's it; destroy the old Yusei!"

"Whatever," Yusei replied as both of them shot forward when the duel started.\

Yusei: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

"I'll start off," Kiryu said. "I set 2 cards, and I summon Infernity Guardian (DEF: 1700)!" The images of 2 set cards appeared momentarily and vanished just as suddenly; then a shield-like entity with a skull at its centre and flames all over itself. The creature turned blue and laughed darkly.

"I end my turn Yusei," Kiryu said. "Show me what you can do."

"Very well. I draw (Yusei: 1 SPC/Kiryu: 1 SPC)! And I summon Max Warrior (ATK: 1800)!" A blue vortex spawned a tall warrior in huge shoulder pads and beads holding a large staff. "Attack Infernity Guardian!" The warrior jumped up and forward, cutting straight through the shield figure and cut it in two, shattering it.

"A good move Yusei," Kiryu said, "but Max Warrior loses half his power and level after damage calculation (ATK: 900). And besides, I play Impulse to the Limit, so I discard Infernity Beast and Infernity Destroyer to Special Summon 2 Soul Tokens (DEF: 0)." Placing 2 cards into his Cemetery, Kiryu called forth two translucent ghostly figures that crouched on either side of his D-Wheel.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then I draw (Yusei: 2 SPC/Kiryu: 2 SPC)! I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton, so I draw 2 cards and I discard Infernity Necromancer." Pulling his 2 cards, Kiryu took the one originally in his hand and put it in the Cemetery. Then, he began to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

"What's so funny?" Kiryu replied. "What's so funny is the two cards I drew. I release my 2 Tokens and Advance Summon Dark Tuner – Nightmare Hand (ATK: 0)!" Turning the souls into neon rainbow robs, Kiryu called forth the sorcerer-looking demon that had been seen many times before. "And now, by his effect, I call Infernity Dwarf from my hand (ATK: 800)!" Beside the demon formed a short pudgy warrior carrying a huge flaming axe and wearing a straw witch's hat.

"That combo…" Yusei whispered.

"Time for some Dark Tuning! I Tune my Nightmare Hand to my Infernity Dwarf!" A huge sphere of dark purple energy formed around the two monsters, taking the dwarf completely by surprise. Within that, the demon dissolved and released 10 orbs of light that struck the Dwarf and dissolved into it, causing it great pain.

The dwarf then changed into a light-based outline with 12 orbs within it, 4 of which struck each other and shattered. The remaining ones turned black and exploded out of the dwarf into a ring formation and created a vertical column of black energy.

"When the dark shadows overlap, the eyes of the Underworld will open!" Kiryu yelled out ecstatically. "Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Several purple glowing eyes appeared within the beam of light, and soon the beast revealed itself as a mostly-black dragon with large membranous wings attached to its upper arms. All the eyes of its body immediately closed, except for 4; one at the centre of its face, a larger one with a dull-white sclera on its chest and one on each kneecap.

"You remember my dragon, don't you Yusei?" Kiryu chuckled.

"How could I forget your eyesore there?" Yusei spat.

"I see someone has a new attitude – and a spine. I just wish you had one when I was arrested! One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Max Warrior with Infinity Sight Stream! And since Infernity Beast is in my Cemetery, you cannot activate Cards for the duration of the attack!"

The rest of the eyes on the dragon opened as its chest eye showed the image of a dark green and black dog-like animal with green sacks on either side of its neck and a doubled lower jaw. Then all the eyes lit up a glowing purple and the dragon's mouth released a similar-coloured stream of energy that struck through the warrior and exploded it; then it struck Yusei, knocking his D-Wheel onto a tilt and making it spin out and into the Geoglyph.

Yusei: LP 1900

Kiryu: LP 4000

"So Yusei (Yusei: 0 SPC/Kiryu: 2 SPC)," Kiryu yelled out with a cackle as Yusei came back through the flames, fully upright, a fair distance behind Kiryu, "I see you upped your D-Wheel's damage tolerance."

"10-fold," Yusei replied nonchalantly. "It won't break apart like last time."

"Good," Kiryu said evilly. "Then I can defeat you without having to worry about the duel ending prematurely!"

"Good luck!" Yusei said. "I've upped my game since last time."

"Then try this on for size. I use the effect on Infernity Destroyer! Since your monster was destroyed in Battle, I can inflict 1600 points of damage to you!" The eye's image changed to a demonic, gigantic figure with dark grey armour over its shoulders and a pair of piercing yellow eyes. That creature then appeared in front of the dragon and changed into a ball of dark purple energy and shot at Yusei, knocking the D-Wheel back a few yards but not knocking it over.

Yusei: LP 500

Kiryu: LP 4000

"I thought you said you upped your game!" Kiryu yelled in anger and insanity.

"If you'd just shut up I'll show you my new cards!" Yusei yelled. "Trap Card, Open: Revival Ticket! Because you destroyed my monster, I can destroy one card I control and bring back my monster and all my Battle Damage! I'll destroy my Limiter Break Trap card!"

"You're what?" Kiryu asked. "I see; you did up your game."

"Return, Max Warrior!" As the set card reappeared and exploded, the warrior destroyed was reassembled form the shards that had flown everywhere and his Life Points trickled back.

Yusei: LP 2400

Kiryu: LP 4000

Then, the Trap Card reappeared. "And also, Limiter Break's destruction means I Special Summon Speed Warrior from my Deck (ATK: 900)." The Trap Card opened up a portal that brought forth the grey warrior with roller blades and a jet pack.

"I'll assume you end your turn, seeing as you have no card left," Yusei said.

"Sorry, but wrong!" Kiryu yelled. "I play my Trap Card, Infernity Blast! This card is my insurance policy; if I have no other cards on my field and no more than 1 card in my hand, I Destroy this Trap Card and draw 1 card for every Infernity Monster in my Cemetery! And my Trap Card cannot be destroyed if I control a DARK monster!"

"That's fine," Yusei shook off that comment. "Draw (Yusei: 1 SPC/Kiryu: 3 SPC)! I discard my Bolt Hedgehog and Special Summon Quick Synchron (ATK: 700)." As Yusei threw out the card, a blue cowboy-like robot with a projector face appeared beside his existing monsters.

"Kiryu, I could understand when you wanted revenge for your death and the dissolution of Team Satisfaction, but kidnapping Aki was too far! What were you thinking?"

"You don't want to know what I think of this Psychic whore," Kiryu chuckled.

"Well I think you're so filled with inconsolable rage that you don't care who you hurt."

"That's partly true Yusei," Kiryu admitted, "but right now it's only about this duel, so bring it!"

"Then I will."

------------------------------------------

Falling into the darkness, Judai looked around him and saw nothing but the blackness that he had seen ever since his death. Slowly descending, his black and gold eyes flickered with sadness and despair. That is, until he finally say a platform below him, lit up in purple. He couldn't see it well at first, but soon it came into view; the Spider Geoglyph.

Nearing the bottom, a soul-like form of Judai split away from him and turned around to face his other half. Touching down inside the blazing rune, the new Judai changed slightly to resemble what Judai looked like early on at Duel Academia – albeit just as tall as now and wearing the same clothes. The Judai with black and gold eyes, Haou Judai, formed the image of the Spider Dark Mark on his arm.

"I had no idea…" the old Judai said, his voice echoing, "that you had seen this place."

"It's all thanks to you," Haou Judai said bitterly. "After you fused with Yubel, you didn't just risk yourself; you put my life on the line. And I was killed in the impact."

"I'm… sorry…" Judai whispered softly.

"Your pity does neither of us any good," the cold demon said. "We're dead, and the only way we can go back is to get our spirit sorted out."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple; our two personas are vying for control," Haou said as a black buzz-saw like structure formed on his arm and the Osiris Red clothes began to dissolve into dark mist. "We can't exist like this, so one of us has to banish the other." With that Haou's image was completed when his black and gold medieval armour formed.

"Very well," Judai said as he pulled out a Duel Disc and strapped it on, activating it. Haou's buzz saw spun into life at great speed, then settled into the form of a Duel Disc, its 5 teeth forming the tray.

"DUEL!"

Judai: LP 4000

Haou: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Judai said as both players pulled their 5 cards. When he drew his 6th he said, "I summon E-HERO Bubbleman (DEF: 1200)." His blue warrior with tanks on his back and a shooter on his arm formed in a crouching position. "Now I draw 2 cards by his effect, and I play Fusion! I fuse Bubbleman with Clayman!"

The blue warrior stood up, the stony warrior appearing beside him, and the two spun together in a vortex, creating a single entity that resembled parts of both creatures stuck together. "Come, Mudballman (DEF: 3000). And next, I set 1 card. Turn end."

"Draw," Haou said indifferently. "I also summon Bubbleman (ATK: 800)." The same warrior appeared before Haou, but this time standing up with his arms crossed. After Haou drew his 2 cards he said, "Now I play E-Emergency Call, and add Sparkman to my hand." A card slid out of Haou's deck and he grabbed it.

"_Emergency Call?"_ Judai questioned, looking at his hand. It contained Emergency Call, Bubble Shuffle, Miracle Fusion and Necro Darkman; and his set card was Hero Signal. _"We've been dealt the same opening cards. And if he picked Sparkman, I'm in for some real damage."_

"Magic Card: Dark Fusion. I fuse Clayman and Sparkman." The stony warrior and the gold and navy warrior appeared and spun together in the same manner as what Judai had done, releasing a gigantic dark green and black-armoured warrior with yellow claws, a visor and a red orb at the centre of his chest. "I Fusion Summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem (ATK: 2400). Next I activate its effect; once per turn, I destroy 1 monster on the field!"

The gigantic figure created a black electricity-lined orb in its hands that it threw at Judai's monster, destroying it. "And if your set card is what I think it is," Haou said, "It's useless. Thunder Giant: Direct attack!" The warrior shot a lightning bolt from its hand right through Judai, causing him to scream out in pain and drop to his knees.

Judai: LP 1600

Haou: LP 4000

"And since he's in Attack Position, I'll have Bubbleman attack directly as well." Raising its arm, the blue warrior shot a stream of bubbles at Judai as he was getting to his feet, making him cringe but not fall over.

Judai: LP 800

Haou: LP 4000

"That turn showed you the difference between us," Haou said. "We had the same cards save for one difference, and yet made 2 completely different moves."

"Hold on, you knew?" Judai gasped with surprise at hearing this.

"I set it up," Haou explained. "I wanted to show you why my methods are better than yours. "You made a great defensive move, but I made a strong offence and eliminated most of your Life Points ."

"True, but you used more of your hand than I did."

"Hardly a real price, when you consider I'm so close to winning. I'll set 2 cards. I end my turn."

"Draw!" Judai declared, playing his card after less than a second. "Magic Card: Angel's Gift! I draw 3 cards, and I discard Necro Darkman and Bubble Shuffle." Looking at his cards drawn – Fusion, Featherman and Spell Books of the Pot – Judai thought to himself, _"This is risky. I'm letting him draw 3 cards as well if I play that. But, his 2 set cards pose little threat unless he draws a monster, and that may not even happen."_

"What are you waiting for?" Haou questioned. "You don't think; you act."

"Magic Card: Spell Books of the Pot. Both players draw 3 cards."

"You must be desperate to let me draw 3 cards," Haou said as he pulled his cards one by one and Judai pulled his al at once. _"No HERO monsters, but my plan will soon come together."_

"Well, sometimes that pays off," Judai said confidently. "Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse Featherman and Burst Lady!" The images of a green winged warrior and a scantily-clad female warrior appeared and merged instantly, forming a green warrior with one wing and a dragonic arm. "Come, Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)."

"Not a bad move," Haou said, "but because of my move, it makes little difference."

"We'll see," Judai said. "Magic Card: Fusion Recovery! From my Graveyard I add Bubbleman and Fusion to my hand, and from there I use Emergency Call!" When the two cards slid out of the Cemetery Judai picked them up, and then a card slid out and he picked it up.

"So you do have a good move," Haou said.

"I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" Flipping the cards around, the green warrior and the navy blue warrior appeared and spun together, creating a huge burst of light.

"That's…" Haou realized.

"Fusion Summon! Come: Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500)!" The light produced a silver-armoured warrior with wing blades like feathers, a long helmet and bird-like feet. "And now," Judai said as all the Heroes in his Cemetery appeared behind him in spirit form, "My Hero gains 2100 ATK from the monsters in my Cemetery (ATK: 4600)."

"That many attack points?" Haou said, actually surprised.

"How's this for an offensive move?" Judai said, pointing at the Giant. "Shining Flare Wingman, attack Lightning Golem! Shining Orb Shoot!" The warrior formed an orb of green in his hands and shot it at the giant warrior, shattering it.

Judai: LP 800

Haou: LP 1800

"Reverse Card Open: Bubble Illusion. Because I control Bubbleman, I activate 1 Trap Card from my hand. Come forth, Hero Signal!" Haou declared as the image of the Card appeared from a bubble, and then an H appeared in a spotlight. "Now from my Deck I call an E-HERO of 4 stars or less. Come: Prismer (ATK: 1700)!" The crystal warrior Judai had used before appeared beside the blue warrior in an offensive pose.

"What good is that?" Judai asked. "By the effect of Shining Flare Wingman, you lose 2400 Life Points, the attack strength of Thunder Giant. Bubble Shuffle can't stop that!"

"Who said my set card was Bubble Shuffle?" Haou asked indifferently as he flipped his card, which stunned Judai because it was revealed as a Trap Card. "I use Rainbow Life, discarding Fake Hero to add that 2400 damage to my Life Points." A green aura formed around Haou as his Life Points shot way up, back up past where they were at the start.

Judai: LP 800

Haou: LP 4200

"Even so," Judai said, "my Flare Wingman can wipe you out later. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Haou declared. "And now, I use the effect of Prismer by discarding Rainbow Dark Dragon from my Deck." Another card slid out of his Deck, this one Haou put in his Cemetery, and the crystal warrior reflected into light and changed into the shape of Johan's dragon's dark counterpart, with dark grey scales and red eyes.

"Then you're…" Judai realized. _"He's gonna summon my strongest monster."_

"Magic Card: Dark Fusion. I fuse Neos with Rainbow Dragon!" From Haou's hand Judai's classic white alien warrior appeared and spun together with the dragon, producing a vertical column of shadows.

"That's…" Judai stammered.

"Your destruction," Haou completed. "The darkness you suppressed didn't simply vanish; it found a new host. Open the doors of Chaos, Rainbow Dark Neos (ATK: 4500)!" The blackness gave way to the gigantic warrior that Judai had used against Jack just days ago, only with dark grey armour instead of white, mid-grey skin instead of light grey, and red eyes in place of green.

"You bastard!" Judai blurted. "Corrupting the bond between Johan and I just to win a duel?!"

"No, to prove you're darker than you know," Haou corrected. "Remember? When you first called Rainbow Neos, it was using Rainbow Dark Dragon. And you used my power, my essence to do so. Then again against Yubel, to help stop the Force of Light until you fused with her."

"You loved her!" Judai yelled. "And she loved you."

"And yet she gave me up for you."

"She wanted you and me to be one, so she could love us both."

"Wrong again Yuki Judai. She wanted to use us for her malice plans. She used us both Judai, and yet you defend her."

"What is wrong with you?! How can your views be so warped?"

"My view is clear; yours is just blind, but soon I'll open your eyes to the truth."

"What truth; these misguided delusions?"

"Magic Card: Soul Release," Haou declared, moving on. "I exclude all E-HERO's besides Flame Wingman and Mudballman from your Cemetery!" As Judai growled the 5 cards that fell outside those 2 slid one by one out of the Cemetery slot as the silver warrior lost power (ATK: 3100).

"One more attack and you lose, leaving nothing in my way of revenge on Yubel!" Haou declared. "Rainbow Dark Neos, attack Shining Flare Wingman!" Judai could only gasp in shock and anger as the warrior formed a dark-hued rainbow orb in its hands, which produced a beam of energy that shot at the silver warrior.

**Card of the Week – Haou**

**Rainbow Dark Neos**

**DARK**

**Level:** 10

**Types:** [Fiend/Fusion/Effect]

**Effect:** "E-HERO Neos" + 1 "Ultimate Gem God" monster

This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion" and the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can remove from play the appropriate type of card to remove from play the appropriate effect:

1 face-up Monster you control: All Monster cards on your opponent's field.

1 face-up Magic or Trap Card you control: All Magic & Trap Cards your opponent controls.

1 card from your hand: All cards in your opponent's Graveyard and the top 5 cards of their Deck.

**ATK/** 4500

**DEF/** 3000

*I'd appreciate it if the reviews were a bit more in-depth this time; likes, dislikes, etc., so I know what you people want more of.*


	8. Release the HeldBack Feelings!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 8 – Release the Held-Back Feelings! Shine Forth, Savior Star Dragon**

"Cobra!" Standing alone in the darkness of the layer, an oozing lip from Bommer's attack, Cobra stood still in shock at the sight of Rudger, his leader and promissory savior for his stepson, stepped out from the shadows holding the bloody stump of his left arm, a very angry look on his face.

"Master Rudger…" Cobra began babbling, trying to defend himself, "I was…" His jittering line was cut short by a quick snatching of his left arm by Rudger's right hand, followed by having his closed fist shoved against the bloody stump and a quick flash of dark light.

When the flash finished, Cobra's scaled arm had been moved to Rudger's bloody arm as replacement for his lost mechanical hand, and Cobra's arm had been replaced by a human flesh one that matched his own. "A small reward for your defeat of Judai," Rudger explained, a solemn look on his face. However, Cobra's satisfaction was erased moments later with a quick blow to the chest and a fist to the neck, making him go down on his hands and knees.

"What did I do wrong master?" Cobra asked, looking up at the darkened man before him. "I've only done as you asked."

"You lost the girl," Rudger replied flatly.

"I didn't lose her," Cobra tried to explain, "Bommer took her."

"And you made no attempt to stop him from cutting off his Dark Mark," Rudger hissed out, holding up the severed stump of Bommer's old arm.

"I never thought he would."

"And now she's fallen into Kiryu's hands!" Rudger yelled angrily, kicking Cobra in the face and making him fall over on his side. "We've lost our bargaining chip to a madman too unstable to control or reason with! And it's all your fault."

"But I…"

"But nothing," Rudger declared. "If you still want to see your stepson's face again, then meet me at this location in one hour." Producing a slip of paper from his right glove, he gave it to a gasping Cobra before turning and beginning to walk away; stopping only for a moment to say over his shoulder, "If you fail me again, you get no more chances."

------------------------------------------

"Now Kiryu," Yusei explained with the creation of his new monster, "I activate Quick Synchron's effect and treat it as Nitro Synchron, so I can Tune it with my Speed Warrior!" The projector produced the image of 5 other Tuners Yusei used, and as they revolved it shot the selected one with its pistol. Then, the robot changed into five green rings to change the other figure into 2 orbs of light.

"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800)!" The combination produced a green warrior with black forearms and bison horns that growled at Kiryu's black dragon, who snarled back more loudly.

"Unless you're packing a Speed Spell Yusei," Kiryu snickered, "Your monster is a waste!"

"Not when I Release my Nitro Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior (ATK: 1200)!" The green warrior changed into a neon rainbow orb that produced a gigantic beige stone warrior with a pair of two-barreled cannons. "And now, it gains my previous warrior's points (ATK: 4000)!"

"Holy shit! 4000 ATK?!" Kiryu laughed out maniacally. "Yes, yes, yes! You've brought real game."

"You don't know the half of it! Turret Warrior, destroy One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" The warrior's cannons started to fire at the dragon, but then it burst into flames and the attack was stopped.

"Sorry Yusei, but Infernity Guardian is in my Cemetery, so my dragon is indestructible."

"Maybe, but your Life Points just got hit hard!" The warrior shot at Kiryu, striking him and making him spit up a bit of blood as his Life Points and Speed Counter fell.

Yusei: LP 2400

Kiryu: LP 3000

"Alright Kiryu (Yusei: 1 SPC/Kiryu: 2 SPC), I set 1 card and end my turn."

"It looks like you're handless now," Kiryu said. "Draw! I activate the effect of Infernity Daemon right away; since I drew it on no cards, I Special Summon it (ATK: 1800), and add Infernity Salamandra to my hand!" Kiryu conjured a tall, thin, black-robed warrior with white skin, 4 red eyes and 6 demon horns before pulling another card (Yusei: 2 SPC/Kiryu: 3 SPC).

"Not good," Yusei said under his breath.

"Infernity Salamandra's monster effect activates in my hand; I can discard it during Damage Calculation and add 2000 to my Dragon (ATK: 5000) for this battle!" Kiryu tossed out the card as the dragon gained purple flames around its body as it formed an orb of energy in its mouth. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Turret Warrior and make Yusei suffer!"

"You may activate that effect when this attack goes through, but until then you have cards in your hand, so Trap Card Open: Guard Block! I take no damage and draw 1 card!" Pulling his card, Yusei watched the dragon shoot through his larger warrior and destroy it, but he was unharmed.

"Well, my Destroyer's effect costs you 1600 Life Points!"

Yusei: LP 800

Kiryu: LP 3000

"So what (Yusei: 1 SPC/Kiryu: 3 SPC)?" Yusei asked. "I'm still riding."

"Infernity Daemon, attack Max Warrior!" The two figures shot towards each other and clashed, destroying both instantly.

"Fine, Draw (Yusei: 2 SPC/Kiryu: 4 SPC)!" Yusei said as he pulled another card. "Speed Spell – Half Seize activate! I halve your Dragon's ATK and add it to my Life Points!" The dragon was consumed by a red aura as it lost power (ATK: 1500) while Yusei recovered itself.

Yusei: LP 2300

Kiryu: LP 3000

"Now, Speed Spell – Power Draw Activate! When my hand and field are fresh out of cards and I have 2 or more SPC, I draw 3 cards!" Pulling his cards, Yusei pulled his cards and set all 3 of them. "I end my turn."

"During your End Phase," Kiryu declared, "I exclude Infernity Salamander to make my Dragon be unaffected by any cards used against it this turn (ATK: 3000)."

"_Damn, now his monster can wipe out my Life Points," _Yusei realized.

"Draw (Yusei: 3 SPC/Kiryu: 5 SPC). I set 1 card. One-Hundred-Eye Dragon, attack Yusei directly!"

"Trap Card Open!" Yusei yelled.

"Trap Cards cannot be activated yet Yusei," Kiryu pointed out.

"You're too hasty," Yusei said. "I play Synchro Spirits, excluding Nitro Warrior and returning Quick Synchron (DEF: 1400) and Speed Warrior (DEF: 400) to the field." Pulling the card away, the image of the green warrior's card appeared and was sucked into a vortex that then released the machine and warrior that had been used to create it. They both then crouched and turned blue.

"No matter," Kiryu sneered. "I'll still destroy your monster. One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Quick Synchron!"

"Trap Card Open: Threatening Roar!" Yusei declared as the card came into view. "You may not declare an attack this turn!"

Growling in irritation Kiryu said, "Then I end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 4 SPC/Kiryu: 6 SPC)!" Looking at his card, Yusei cracked a slight smile and said, "From my Cemetery I activate Bolt Hedgehog's effect and Special Summon it (ATK: 800)!" Alongside Yusei's other monsters formed a small hedgehog-like creature with several bolts along its body.

"You planning on a big Synchro Summon Yusei?" Kiryu asked. "Well I don't think so. Trap Card: Explosion Force! I destroy a Special Summoned monster, then damage you for its attack strength while I recover that many Life Points!" The little rodent exploded, shards striking Yusei while a red aura healed a cackling Kiryu.

Yusei: LP 1500

Kiryu: LP 3800

"Your Trap does, however," Yusei pointed out, "Let me draw one card." Pulling his card, he set it aside while he played another. "Speed Spell – Angel Baton activate!" Pulling his 2 cards allotted by its effect, he then saw the two cards he pulled – Stardust Xiaolong and Tuning Supporter – and closed his eyes for a moment.

"What are you waiting for Yusei?" Kiryu asked.

Snapping out of it Yusei opened his eyes and said, "I discard Stardust Xiaolong with my Spell Card. Then I summon Tuning Supporter (ATK: 100)."

Beside Yusei's other 2 monsters formed the image of his little robot with scarf and frying pan helmet as his earlier robot began to glow. "I tune Quick Synchron to Tuning Supporter and Speed Warrior!" The cowboy robot changed back into 5 green rings that swallowed the other 2 figures, changing them into 3 orbs of light.

"Isn't this your Emblem of the Signers?" Kiryu asked with a chuckle as the 8 items fused into a beam of light.

"Clustering stars will awaken a new power. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" Emerging from the light was Yusei's white dragon, a contrail of shining white stardust coming off its body initially, as it roared at the vile dragon before it.

"And now," Yusei explained, "Tuning Supporter lets me draw 1 card." Closing his eyes, he reached his hand over into his card and pulled it back in a long sweeping arc, looking at it only when it was beside his head. When he saw the card, he smiled slightly.

In his mind he saw a series of cards with a long, motherboard-like stream of light leading to one another. Starting with the card he'd drawn, a monster card, it lead to another monster of Yusei's, stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong right side-by-side, to another Synchro monster, to One-Hundred Eye Dragon and finally to a set card. The set card flipped around, revealed as a Trap Card, and exploded into a flash of light.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Xiaolong from my Cemetery, and Special Summon it (ATK: 100)." Beside Yusei's larger dragon appeared a smaller, serpentine dragon with a face like its larger counterpart and a large mane of hair.

"Stardust and a Level One Monster?!" Kiryu realized. "Then you're…"

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card, Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can activate this card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Come, Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon (ATK: 0)!" A Light erupted to spawn the large purple Dragon Judai and Jack had used before him.

"That monster…" Kiryu hissed.

"I Tuner my Savior Dragon to Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!" The purple dragon changed into a single green ring around the two other dragons, changing them into a vertical column of 9 orbs that fused into a single beam of light.

"The clustering hopes will awaken a new shooting star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Shine Forth, Savior Star Dragon (ATK: 3800)!" The light formed a gigantic 4-winged light blue dragon, similar to his white dragon but larget and more curved and streamlined.

"Once in one turn," Yusei said, "Savior Star Dragon may negate the effect of an opponent's monster. Go, Sublimation Drain!" The dragon lit up in a white aura that also appeared around the black dragon, making it cry out in anger.

"Why you!" Kiryu snarled out while both auras died down.

"The effects of your Handless Combo are sealed," Yusei explained. "Now, Savior Star Dragon, attack One-Hundred Eye Dragon with Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Shooting up into the air, the dragon changed into a glowing orb of energy, then a stream of energy that flew toward the black dragon before it. That creature shot a beam of its own energy, but the other creature dodged it and struck the black dragon dead centre in the chest.

"This can't be!" Kiryu declared. With that, the beam arced upwards and returned to true form above Yusei's D-Wheel, a gaping hole now right through the black dragon's body. The monsters then let out an utterly twisted howl and exploded, the shockwave knocking Kiryu's D-Wheel sideways a little.

Yusei: LP 1500

Kiryu: LP 3000

"Not too bad Yusei," Kiryu complemented. "That's some pretty fine damage. But, I activate Infernity Blast, and with 6 Infernity monsters in my Cemetery I draw 6 cards!" The Trap Card revealed itself and exploded as Kiryu pulled his new cards.

"From Handless to a full hand. And now, with the effect of One-Hundred Eye Dragon, from my Deck I add 1 card to my hand." A card slid out from his Deck and he grabbed it, adding it to the other 6.

"That means nothing," Yusei said. "Trap Card Open: Synchro Destructor!" With a look of total shock Kiryu stared at the revealed Trap Card, remembering it from his first Duel with Yusei. Back then he'd ha Damage Translation to hale the damage, but this time he had nothing on his field.

"This can't be!" Kiryu yelled out as the giant dragon lit up in white.

"Since your Dark Synchro monster was destroyed, you suffer its attack strength as damage." The dragon once again became an orb and stream of energy, this time shooting straight at Kiryu. Because of its size he and his D-Wheel were consumed in this light, and with that Yusei heard a small explosion within the light. On the other side of the D-Wheel the dragon returned to true form and began to glide off into the sky as Kiryu fell off his ride and it skidded to a halt.

"Kiryu!" Yusei yelled out as he jumped off his D-Wheel, running towards his former friend and hoping he was alright. As he grew nearer, he saw black streams of energy begin to leave the man's body, and when Kiryu opened up his eyes the scleras were white again. "Kiryu, are you alright?" Yusei asked with concern as he knelt down and held up the other figure by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Kiryu strained to say through weakness. "Sorry that I drove a wedge through Team Satisfaction… and that I blamed you. I was clouded by rage and hatred… but now I know I brought this on myself."

"Don't say that," Yusei said, tears beginning to come to his eyes.

"Listen, Yusei. I'm not long for this world. But there's one thing I can do for you before I pass on…"

"What's that?"

"I heard about Judai. Judai; I'm sorry I dragged him into this… The Old Momentum Reactor now acts as a Gateway to the Underworld. If Judai can defeat his inner evil and the doorway is open, then he can return. I know how to open that gateway…"

"That's great," Yusei smiled through his tears, to which Kiryu smiled and nodded.

"But…" Kiryu said, "There's a price. A life must be offered as an exchange to bring that person back. If I cannot exist for long, I will be that offering… so that he can get the same second chance I always wanted… except that he's earned his…"

Getting up from the ground, Kiryu snapped his fingers and the floating Geoglyph slowly dropped back to the rooftops and vanished. Yusei, Kiryu and their D-Wheels were now on the roof directly beside the one the others now stood on, which they noticed and quickly began to jump to the other one.

"It's a slight irony…" Kiryu said, "That Judai's darkness may have saved him. He was sent to the Underworld, but he would have died if he had remained pure… only the truly dark ever see the Underworld."

"So then there is hope…" Yubel/Johan said, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, but we must act quickly," Kiryu explained as he turned to her. "If Judai wins and the door is not yet open, he will be trapped there."

"Then we must hurry," Jack said, to which everyone nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your demise will be my rebirth," Haou said darkly to Judai. "Rainbow Dark Neos, attack Shining Flare Wingman!"

"Reverse Card Open: Instant Magic, Burial from Another Dimension!" Judai yelled out. "To my Cemetery I return Clayman, Featherman and Burst Lady!" Pulling the cards out of his pocket he fed them into the Cemetery tray one by one and they slid back into the slit. "Now, with 3 more E-HERO monsters in my Cemetery, Shining Flare Wingman gains 900 ATK (ATK: 4000)."

"So you've saved your Life Points," Haou spat indifferently, "but not your monster." The tall, black rainbow warrior released its energy stream at Judai's monster, striking it and dissolving it as the blast continued on to Judai, causing him extreme pain.

Judai: LP 300

Haou: LP 4200

"Reverse Card Open: Hero Signal!" Judai yelled out. "Come: Wildman (ATK: 1500)!" Judai then called forth a muscular tan-skinned warrior with a long ponytail and beard, war paint and a loincloth on, and a large sword strapped to his back.

"Then I activate my Rainbow Dark Neos' effect," Haou said. "By releasing Bubbleman, I exclude Wildman from the field!" The gigantic warrior let out a loud, dark growl as both the blue and tan warriors changed into rainbow energy orbs and vanished.

"I end my turn," Haou said.

"Draw!" Judai declared. _"This should get me out of this bind."_ "Magic Card activate: Hope of Fifth! I reshuffle Mudballman, Flame Wingman, Flare Wingman, Featherman and Burst Lady, and I draw 2 cards." Pulling all 5 cards from the Cemetery, he placed the first 3 in his Extra Deck and the last 2 in his Deck and shuffled. Then, he drew 2 more cards.

Looking at his new cards, N-Flare Scarab and Convert Contact, he flipped them around and said, "Magic Card Activate: Convert Contact. From my hand I send Flare Scarab, and from my Deck Ground Mole, to the Cemetery, and I draw 2 cards." Placing both cards from his hand and the one from his Deck in the Cemetery, he shuffled and pulled 2 new cards: Sub-Space Battle and Contact Out.

"You seem to be having trouble drawing the cards you want," Haou pointed out. "Perhaps your misuse of your cards earlier has crippled your Deck."

Brushing aside the comment, Judai continued his turn by saying, "Come: Bubbleman." Once again the blue warrior appeared before Judai in a crouching position. "And since he is the only card I control, I draw 2 cards."

"Draw your entire Deck if you have to," Haou said as Judai pulled his 2 cards. "You can't best my Dark Neos because you've used your best cards already. You've proven yourself a fraud of a duelist."

"A fraud, eh?" Judai said back, undaunted. "What does that make you?"

Scowling Haou said, "What ever do you mean?"

"Where are the blood-red markings on your face?" Judai asked. "Where are the purple highlights in your eyes? The malice of tone? You're no Dark Signer." When Haou cringed in anger without speaking, Judai knew he'd shut Haou up. Looking at his 2 newest cards, Fusion and Miracle Contact, he saw his chance.

"Continuous Magic: Sub-Space Battle. We each now pick 3 monsters from our Decks and reveal them one at a time." Looking through their Decks, both of them picked out 3 cards before shuffling. Picking the first of the three Judai flipped it around for Haou to see and said, "I select Edgeman."

Flipping his own card around, Haou revealed the same card with a different picture and said, "Myself as well, so both are sent to the Cemetery." Both players then placed the cards in their Cemeteries and went again.

"I select Neos," Judai said, expecting that this time only one would be destroyed. And he knew which one, a theory confirmed by Haou's choice.

"I select Evil Hero Malicious Edge. Since I have the higher ATK, your monster is destroyed and mine is added to my hand." Placing his crd in his other hand, Haou smirked as Judai discarded his.

"Finally," Judai said flipping the third card, "I select Rainbow Dragon. I know you can't beat that."

"My monster is Evil Hero Hell Gainer," Haou said as he discarded it and Judai kept his. "But why did you leave that monster to last?"

"I had my reasons," Judai explained. "Since the effect has been used 3 times, Sub-Space Battle is destroyed." The Magic Card then shattered as Judai placed it in the Cemetery. "Magic Card: Miracle Contact! From my Cemetery to my Deck I return the Materials for a Neos Fusion monster in my Extra Deck to Contact Fusion Summon it!"

"So that's why you discarded Neos," Haou realized as a beam of light erupted behind Judai.

"I return Neos, Flare Scarab and Ground Mole to my Deck!" The images of the white warrior, the small mole-like creature and a tall human-like insect formed within the light and disappeared as the light stream erupted into Lava. "Come: Magma Neos (ATK: 3000)!"

From the lava appeared a larger form of the white warrior appeared, this one with most of its torso in a green-brown coat-like fashion, its right arm a huge rock claw covered in molten veins and its left a claw. Its shoulder pads and lower legs resembled sculpted pieces of molten metal, and its head resembled the bug figure but without the classic scarab horns.

"Now I set 2 cards and activate Magma Neos' effect; for every card on the field, he gains 400 ATK, and there are 5 (ATK: 5000)."

"5000 ATK?" Haou realized.

"Your Rainbow Neos can't stand up to this. Magma Neos, attack Rainbow Dark Neos with Super Heat Meteor!" Rising up until its head has level with the much larger monster's, the molten warrior raised up its right arm in a vertical blaze that formed a huge molten orb, which it flung into the chest of the enemy creature. It erupted into a huge blaze that turned black, and with an inhuman cry the giant creature exploded.

Judai: LP 300

Haou: LP 3700

"You may have destroyed Rainbow Dark Neos," Haou said, "but you cannot attack again."

"Guess again," Judai said. "Instant Magic: Contact Out! By returning Magma Neos to the Extra Deck, I Special Summon all its materials back to the field!" The molten warrior flexed as its body turned into rainbow energy and spawned the silhouettes of the three creatures it had been formed with. "Come: Neos (ATK: 2500)! Flare Scarab (ATK: 500)! Ground Mole (ATK: 900)!"

"No!" Haou realized as all three creatures fell to Judai's side and were lit up.

"It's over!" Judai pointed out. "Neos, attack with Wrath of Neos!" Nodding, the white warrior shot forward and struck Haou with a karate chop, making the figure's armour buckle and him stagger back.

Judai: LP 300

Haou: LP 1200

"Ground Mole, attack with Drill Mole!" Closing its drill panels around its head, the mole dove into the ground and reappeared moments later at Haou's feet, striking him with the drill and forcing him to sidestep to avoid serious damage.

Judai: LP 300

Haou: LP 300

"Flare Scarab, end this duel with Flaming Arrow!" Nodding, the creature jumped up into the air and shot a blast of fire directly at Haou, connecting quickly and setting the whole figure ablaze.

Judai: LP 300

Haou: LP 0

"You bastard!" Haou yelled as his armour dissolved into blackness and both the mark on his arm and the Geoglyph faded away. "You'll pay for this!"

"I have you to thank for this victory," Judai said as his features slowly morphed back to those of his modern form. "You were right; I had shunned the darkness in my soul. But you reminded me of the Darkness of Justice, the force you were sworn to protect. That I was sworn to protect. But if you will shirk your duties like this, then I have no place for you in my soul."

"You will pay!" Haou yelled out, closing his eyes and looking upwards. "You will pay!" And with that Haou dissolved into black fog and the flames died out.

As all the remaining creatures of the field vanished, Judai smiled and said, "Gotcha!" With that Judai glowed orange until it consumed his form, and it shot upwards in a vertical column of energy.

----------------------------------------------

Yusei and Kiryu stood in front of the others at the edge of a large hole in the ground, at least a kilometer wide. Inside it could be seen an old clockwork-like generator with a pointed cone top, one that had sat there silent for 17 years as it rusted away.

Standing nearest the edge of the crater, Kiryu's face and arms had begun to dry like sandstone and crack up, signs his body was no longer viable. Though still angry with his actions, the group stood there in solemn nature, waiting for a sign that their fallen friend would soon return.

Suddenly, the generator began to glow a light orange, Kiryu gasped and said, "He's here."

"Judai?" Yubel/Johan asked, stepping out beside them.

Nodding, Kiryu said to Yusei, "I wish things could have ended differently, but at least I can do something for you guys before I'm finished. It's been a good life."

"Kiryu," Yusei realized, "You can't do this. We just got you back and we can't bear to lose you again. There must be another way…" But Kiryu merely shook his head.

"Farewell Yusei." Before the young man could react, Kiryu ran forward and jumped forward into the crater, splayed out in a star formation, much to the surprise of the group.

"Kiryu!" Yusei yelled. "No!"

A beam of orange energy erupted from the cone of the reactor, striking Kiryu in the chest and causing him to glow white. His entire body then collapsed in on itself into one of the neon rainbow orbs used to call high-level monsters and the beam grew larger and continued up into the sky. The orb rose up through it until it was 20 feet above the group, and with that the beam diffused and the form of a human being could be seen.

"Is it really him?" Aki asked softly, a bandanna now around her marked forehead.

"No doubt about it," Crow said. Surely enough, the figure fell down on its feet in front of the crew, revealed indeed as Judai, Duel Disc on his arm and a smile on his face.

"Judai," Yubel said as she stepped forward to hug Judai. "I missed you so much."

"I know you did Yubel," Judai responded caringly, "And I bet Johan did as well." Turning to the others when Yubel released him he added, "I'm sure you all did." When they all nodded, Yusei stepped forward to him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said.

"Don't be," Judai said. "I needed to sort out my inner demons, and thanks to you I have. Yubel…" He said, turning to the possessed figure beside him. "I think Johan would like his body back now."

"Of course." Glowing dark orange, the form of Yubel rose up from Johan's body and took spirit form behind the boy, whose eyes and clothes returned to normal. Then she stepped over to Judai and overtop of him, and returned to energy form to be absorbed into Judai. Closing his eyes, Judai opened them again instantly to reveal the green and orange irises that he had used so many times before.

"It's good to have you back," Asuka said with a smile and some light tears on her face.

The girl then ran forward and grabbed him in a hug, to which Judai merely said, "It's especially good to see you again Asuka."

Through sobs and tears Asuka managed to say, "We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Judai said to her as Hell Kaiser stepped forward – and struck Judai clean in the cheek, making Asuka step aside in shock and Judai wince in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"For making us waste all this time to find you," Hell Kaiser answered plainly, "And for losing."

"Enough," Yusei interjected. "We've got no time to fight amongst each other; Rudger and the other Dark Signers are still out there, and we need to stop them quickly." When everyone turned and nodded Yusei added, "I know together we can defeat them and…"

However, before Yusei could say anymore to rally the group, the speech was cut short by a loud rumbling in the ground that rose up suddenly, causing the land before them to crack and buckle. A quick black flash made then gang take cover just before a column of dark energy shot up into the sky, creating a pattern of black swirling clouds that expanded out in all directions and covered the now sunny sky in shadow.

"What's going on?" Crow yelled out to no one in particular. Suddenly, a guttural growl rang out from within the energy, and the shoulders and head of a strange beast were briefly seen within the darkness. It had a long neck with an arrow head-shaped face and two black glowing eyes, spikes along its beck and shoulders, and a pair of tusks that ran along its jaws.

"_This is your one and only warning Signers,"_ A strange dark voice echoed out. _"If you cannot defeat my apostles by noon, the King of the Underworld shall rise and this world will fall into a shrouded ruin."_ With that the image of the dark figure faded out and the beam narrowed and closed, only to be followed by another bang in the opposite direction.

"Look!" Johan pointed out while the group stood up, indicating a spiraling column of red and purple energy emanating from a very specific area of Neo Domino.

"Where is that?" Manjyoume asked.

"Director Godwin's mansion," Jack answered.

"Godwin's mansion?" Rua asked. "Hey, that's right; that weird building is there."

"You mean the Sky Temple?" Judai asked, gaining the shock of the crowd.

"How do you know?" Ruka asked.

"I heard a few Peruvian stories when I saw some old ruins on my travels," Judai answered.

"Godwin showed us that place when he explained the ancient feud between Signers and Dark Signers," Aki added. A second later, all 4 Signers clutched their right forearms in pain as the glow of the marks roared to life.

"That kind of reaction," Yusei stated, "Can only mean something's happened to the Fifth Signer."

"Godwin did tell us that the Fifth Signer was close by," Jack commented.

"Hey, hold on," Yusei said. "I noticed something when we were there, out of the corner of my eye. Something shiny at the top of the staircase; it looked like a storage tank. And something was inside."

"The arm of the Fifth Signer?" Crow guessed. "Hey, wait a second… God Damn It!"

"What's wrong?" Aki asked.

"Wasn't Rudger missing an arm?" This statement made the whole group gasp, save for Yusei and Judai.

"Godwin did say he knew the Fifth Signer," Yusei replied.

"Then he's defected," Judai said.

"Well," Jack said, "With the power of the Five Dragons and the Saviors, we can stop Rudger and set things right."

"Right!" The rest of the group cheered.

**Card of the Week – Yusei**

**Synchro Destructor**

**Normal Trap Card**

**Effect:** This card can only be activated when your Synchro Monster destroys an opponent's monster by Battle and sends it to the Cemetery. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster. Then, if the destroyed monster was a Synchro Monster, inflict further damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster.

*The realization about Rudger is no surprise to fans, but it looks like it's on next Chapter. Review if you wish.*


	9. A Duel to Lock Away the Darkness!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 9 – A Duel to Lock Away the Darkness! Battle with the Two Gods?!**

Making his way to the top of the Godwin Mansion's staircase, Rudger pulled out a key card from his pocket and swiped it, opening the door so he could step inside without stopping.

"Hey, stop right there!" Rudger heard a feminine, whiny voice say from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, the tall Dark Signer saw a little purple-haired man in a red trench coat with ruby lips and lines along his eyes.

"I don't have time to deal with you Jaeger," Rudger said as he kept on walking. "I have business to attend to."

"You're going nowhere!" Jaeger yelled, making Rudger turned around with a dark look on his face. Rudger's immediate response to Jaeger's petulance was to quickly punch the detective in the face, knocking him out and flat on his back. Then, Rudger turned away.

Walking down a long hallway, he used the card again and opened the door to an elevator. Stepping inside, he punched in a special code supposedly known only to Godwin and the doors closed, causing the elevator to descend. After mere seconds, the machine stopped and the doors opened, and Rudger stepped out and walked down another long hallway, this one stone and only lit up by torches.

Reaching the end of this corridor, Rudger stopped to let the doors open, revealing an enormous room with a stone structure at the centre of it. Walking forward to this building, the Sky Temple, Rudger saw the glowing emblem of the Crimson Dragon that surrounded it, and smirked at it as he began to climb the stairs.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up," Rudger heard a voice say from he top. Looking up, the Dark Signer saw Godwin standing there, dressed in an imperial-looking robe with a cloak covering his arms and waiting for him.

"Sorry Rex," Rudger said as he reached the top, "I had some unexpected issues to deal with. I must admit that as thrilling of power as I have, these proceedings over the past couple of days have been overly hectic and frustrating."

"Well big brother," Godwin said, taking out his left arm from under the cloak, revealing a flesh hand and not a gloved mechanical one, "Soon our more simple plan will be complete."

"It's hard to believe that after 17 years our goal is within sight. Ever since you found me in Dr. Fudo's study room that day, we've been planning for this moment with ever spare thought we had."

***

"Rudger!" A younger Godwin yelled to his brother at the time, standing over a glass coffee table with a severed arm on it and blood dripping onto the floor. "What did you do?"

As his brother ran closer Rudger said, "I had to do it Rex."

"What do you mean?" Looking down, Rex saw that Rudger had cut off his left arm, the one with the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head, and put a mechanical arm in its place. Enraged, he took his brother by the throat and said, "How could you do this?"

"Simple," Rudger said, showing his right forearm through the sleeve of the lab coat. On it was the mark of a spider done in dark purple. "It's all part of a plan."

"What are you taking about?" Rex said as he released his brother. "What plan?"

"5000 years ago the Signers and Dark Signers drove each other to destruction in the ancient war. If destiny holds true, then they are to clash again."

"And you want to change that somehow?" Rex asked, receiving a nod from Rudger in reply.

"By wielding the power of both types," Rudger explained, "We can recreate the world anew, rid of this loop of destiny. But for that, we need to have those 2 types of power."

"But no mortal can wield both powers," Rex realized.

"I've been marked by the Earthbound God known as Uru to be a Dark Signer," Rudger said, "But I cannot have both powers until I become a true Dark Signer, or my Signer mark will stop that process."

Stepping over to a storage locker in the corner, Rex pulled out a metal and glass storage tank and picked up the arm, putting it inside and locking it. A green fluid then began to pump in around the arm as Rex said, "Then I will keep it until we are ready."

"I can clean this mess up," Rudger said. "Hide the arm, and I'll tell Dr. Fudo the arm got severed maintaining Momentum."

***

"Ah yes, poor Doctor Fudo," Modern Godwin said.

"He was indeed a good colleague and mentor," Rudger said. "I wish I knew what happened to send him to the Underworld; he shouldn't have been anywhere near us that night."

"No time to lament the past," Godwin said, grabbing hold of Rudger's right arm with his own without warning. With a quick flash of black electricity, Rudger's right arm broke down into dark matter orbs that circled Godwin's arm for a moment before they dug into it. A huge explosion ensued, throwing Rudger back against the stone wall and engulfing Godwin in a sphere of black energy.

"_Rex, no..."_ Rudger thought. _"This was supposed to be my burden to carry..."_

At the base of the temple, the image of a Condor drew itself out in purple energy within the seal of the Crimson Dragon, and with both now here dual pulses of red and purple energy took form over their respective arms, mixing in a spiral pattern into a column of spiraling energy that shot up toward the sky, widening until it was the width of the entire room.

---------------------------------------------

It had been 5 minutes since the spiral of energy had died down, and Yusei and the others were speeding towards Godwin's mansion as quickly as they could. The Sky Temple was now floating in the sky, the reflection of the Seal of the Crimson Dragon and the image of a Condor Geoglyph in the sky above it.

"Look," Asuka pointed at the markings, with all those not driving looking up.

"We're running out of time," Crow said, "It's 9:35"

"Then we step on it!" Jack said, and with that everyone put their throttles down hard and the D-Wheels shot forward.

Suddenly, it seemed a small object fell from the staircase, off in the distance. _"Something's not right…"_ Yusei thought.

-----------------------------------------------

Waking up flat on his face, Rudger got to his feet and gained a shaky stance. He felt nothing where is right arm had been, not even the pulse of his Dark Mark. _"I'm free from Uru's control... but that also means I have almost no powers left at all."_

Looking down, Rudger could see that the sky temple was now floating high above the City and the spiral of energy was long gone. Then, looking to where his brother had been, he saw a crouching figure in black imperial robes. No marks glowed on that person, but maybe they weren't powered up yet. "Rex…" Rudger said as he stepped closer, hoping to get his brother's attention.

After he said that, the hooded figure stood up and the image of the Condor Geoglyph lit up on their back, glowing through the cape of the robe. Turning around, all that was visible inside the hood was a pair of glowing irises – the left red and the right deep purple – and markings on either side the same colour. Stepping forward with raspy breath, the figure (who Rudger now saw was taller even than Bommer) stepped right up to him as Rudger weakly said, "If you're not Rex, then who…"

The thought was cut short and the man silenced as the tall figure's gloved right hand picked Rudger up by the face. All that could be heard was a muffled scream before a huge jolt of black electricity shot out from Rudger's head. When the body went limp, the figure simply threw Rudger's body down off the Temple. Then, it started up the stairs and walked into the room at the top.

Then, unnoticed by the figure, Cobra stepped out from around the edge of the room's entrance. He had managed to sneak up to the Temple while Rudger was still making his way past Jaeger, and he had witnessed the whole event. _"Master Rudger..."_

Stepping up to the edge of the doorway, one thought entered his head: _"I must avenge my Master."_ Pulling out his Dark Signer Duel Disc and strapping it to his arm, he stepped inside the room, and instantly several torches around the edges of the walls lit up. To Cobra's surprise, the figure was already standing there, a stone Duel Disc activated, holding a single shadowed card.

"You think you can defeat me?" Cobra angrily boasted. "I'll take you right on!" With that Cobra activated his Duel Disc and stuck his Deck in it, where it auto-shuffled. The other figure silently materialized a Deck around the shadowy card out of darkness, placing it in the Deck.

-----------------------------------------------

"It's no good this way!" Judai yelled out as the group neared the Daedalus Bridge. "We'll never get there in time, even with these vehicles!"

"Do you have a better plan in mind?" Jack asked, surprised to receive a nod from Judai.

"Hand me your Ace Dragons!" Everyone managed to comply, handing him the 5 Dragons. Closing his eyes momentarily, he reopened then and held them to the sky. Just as the group reached the edge of the bridge, a bolt of red lightning came down from the sky and struck them, freezing them in place.

By the time they realized what had happened, they were inside a moving mass of pulsing Crimson Energy, shooting towards Godwin's mansion at speeds impossible for D-Wheels, yet their vehicles weren't moving at all. "You summoned the Crimson Dragon!" Aki realized, incredibly shocked and intrigued.

"Yeah," Judai said. "It sensed our need and our desire to reach the mansion, and it came to our aid."

"This'll get us to Godwin faster for sure," Crow said.

And sure enough, soon there was a slight thud under foot and the vehicles were on the ground, the energy around them now disappearing. They stood about 50 feet back of the floating monument, but before they could go up Judai got out of Crow's trailer and ran over to a body on the ground, followed by Yusei.

"It looks like Rudger," Judai said, indicating the red lines on the robe. Yusei and him then tried to roll the body, successfully, but what they saw when they did horrified them.

Rudger's face was in a complete look of horror, mouth and eyes wide open. Is flesh was blackened and drying, the red marks on his face now dark grey. "He's…" Yusei realized and said to the others, "mummified."

"Mummified?" Jack asked. "What could do that to a Dark Signer?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before," Judai said, "but it's definitely powerful."

A slight rumble issued from the ground as sections of the ground rose up and formed a stair pattern that lined up with the gigantic temple. Standing up from kneeling, Yusei and Judai rejoined the others to walk to the top of the building. At the top they saw nothing but more symbols and

The first thing Yusei noticed was a shattered glass and metal storage tank, green fluid spilt under its wreckage. "Well Yusei," Ruka said, "Your theory was right."

"And it looks like somebody wanted whatever was in there," Rua added. "Wonder what it…"

Rua was cut off by the sound of a terrified scream from within the darkness, one the group recognized. "Cobra!" Johan realized.

Then, a low guttural moan started out from the darkness, joined by several others. Knowing the sound all to well, Manjyoume tensed and said, "Duel Zombies." Sure enough, zombified figures with active Duel Discs began pouring out of the opening.

"Signers, Rua, Crow," Judai said, "Go on ahead without us."

"Are you sure?" Crow asked.

"We'll give you guys cover," Johan said. With that he, Asuka and Manjyoume pulled out Duel Discs and strapped them on while Judai activated his and Hell Kaiser's black claw Duel Disc activated as well.

"You guys have a destiny to fulfill," Asuka said.

"Yeah, you guys don't have time to waste on these guys," Manjyoume agreed.

"We'll rejoin you when they're all down," Hell Kaiser said. With that the subgroup ran inside past the figures, some of whom were drawing hands. Responding, Judai and the other 4 all pulled hands as well.

The first Duel Zombie drew and held up a card, Big Shield Gardna, and placed it on his Duel Disc horizontally. With that a crouching warrior with a gigantic spade-shaped shield appeared and turned blue (DEF: 2600).

"Kaiser," Judai instructed, "Take Pole Position."

"You got it," he answered. "Draw! Magic Card Activate: Power Bond! I fuse 3 Cyber Dragons from my hand!" Behind Hell Kaiser appeared the images of 3 identical mechanical serpent dragons that all roared before a strike of blue lightning came down and welded them together instantly.

"Fusion Summon: Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" From the light emerged a new dragon with 3 different heads, the outer 2 mounted on small wings and a pair of large wings on its back. Its long serpentine frame wrapped around the mass field as it sparked with blue electricity and snarled. "And now, by Power Bond's effect, Cyber End Dragon gains 4000 ATK because it has 4000 original ATK (ATK: 8000)."

When the Zombie before him seemingly moaned in fear Hell Kaiser added, "And now Cyber End Dragon inflicts Battle Damage against a Defence Position monster with less DEF than his ATK. Attack, Cyber End Dragon! Evolution Final Blast!" The giant machine formed clusters of blue static in its mouths that fired simultaneously as a veil of electricity, sweeping over the warrior and the Duel Zombie. When it cleared, the figure was lying face-down on the altar.

"I set one card," Hell Kaiser continued, "And Summon Cyber Giraffe (ATK: 300)." Beside Hell Kaiser formed a smaller mechanical beast, this one wolf-like in appearance. "And now I release my Giraffe to make my Effect Damage 0 this turn." The Creature growled as it vanished, leaving Hell Kaiser with a green aura around him. "I end my turn." Blue electricity began to spark around him, but the aura threw it off and he stood unphased.

The next Duel Zombie stepped up and drew, flipping around a copy of Genetic Warwolf and playing it. Instantly a tall white werewolf-like creature with 4 arms and devil horns rose up with a growl. Placing 2 cards face-down, the Duel Zombie silently ended his turn.

"These Duel Zombies never were strong players," Manjyoume commented.

"Draw!" Judai declared, instantly flipping around 3 cards. "Fusion activate! I fuse Sparkman with Necro Darkman!" The images of the gold and navy warrior, along with a red and grey demonic-looking creature, spun together to spawn a black, red and gold-clad warrior similar to the navy warrior but darker.

"Fusion Summon: Dark Brightman (ATK: 2000)! And next, because Necro Darkman is in the Cemetery, I summon I E-HERO without a release. Come, Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Instantly, Judai's white-clad warrior emerged and took up an offensive stance.

In reply to this, the Zombie waved his hand over one set card and it flipped up, revealed as Torrential Tribute. However, just as Judai realized this, Hell Kaiser reacted. "I won't let you go down Judai," he said. "Chain: Continuous Trap, Royal Decree! All Trap Cards have their effects negated." Before its effect applied, the revealed Trap Card shattered and the shards vanished.

"Thank you, Kaiser," Judai said, receiving a thumbs-up from his friend. "Neos, attack Genetic Warwolf!" Jumping up in the air, the white warrior brought a karate chop down on the creature before it, destroying it instantly. "Now, Dark Brightman, direct attack!" Also jumping forward after its cohort returned, the dark warrior released black lightning at the Duel Zombie, shocking him and making him fall over.

"Nice move Judai!" Asuka complemented.

"It only gets better," Judai explained. "Instant Magic: Fusion Release! I undo the Fusion of Dark Brightman. Come: Sparkman (ATK: 1600)! Necro Darkman (DEF: 1800)!" The dark warrior split into the standing image of the gold and navy warrior, and the crouching red and grey warrior that turned blue. "Sparkman, direct attack!" Nodding, the warrior shot electricity directly at the Zombie, causing a small explosion that knocked him out for good.

"Two down," Johan observed, "Dozens to go."

"We can defeat them no problem," Judai reassured. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

--------------------------------------------

Stepping inside the blackness, Yusei and the others were surprised to see that there were several lit torches in the cavern. Lying just before them was Cobra's lifeless body, mummified just like Rudger. Suddenly, a great wind rose up and blew out the torches.

"Great," Crow observed, "Now what?" His question was answered mere moments later, when the walls, ceiling and floor changed to the image of a starry night sky, a glowing yellow path of light at their feet.

"We've seen this before," Jack realized.

"The vision at the Fortune Cup," Aki answered.

Yusei then began walking forward, along with the others, and continued even though they knew the room was only so wide. However, they soon realized they had gone at least twice as far as the room was wide, and when they turned around to check for the others they saw that the doorway was gone. Nothing but this world.

"We're in another dimension," Yusei interpreted, "And I'm guessing we can't leave until we defeat the darkness."

"Good guess," Jack said, pointing dead ahead. To their surprise, the image of the Sky Temple lay at the end of the path, surrounded by the Condor Geoglyph, and a cloaked figure stood at the edge of the path. Running forward, the group managed to get within ten feet of the figure before it raised its right hand.

Before Yusei knew it, a jet of dark energy was hurtling right towards his neck. Instinctively he brought up his own right hand, which somehow countered with a pulse of red energy that struck its counterpart, countering both assaults.

"Very good Signer," a raspy voice issued from under the hood as marks and the figure's irises lit up in red on the left and purple on the right. "But, you are already too late, for you have sealed your own fate by coming here."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "Are you planning to awaken the King of the Underworld?"

"Very perceptive," the figure replied, its voice slowly becoming less dry and deeper. "But, despite your cleverness, you are powerless before the disciple of the Underworld." Activating the Stone Duel Disc on his arm, the figure, pulled 7 cards that were revealed as the 7 Earthbound Gods. The 7 cards then glowed black, and when he overlapped them they fused into a single card that he put in his Deck before anyone could see it.

"We won't let you unleash that power," Jack roared.

"Yeah, you're going back to Hell!" Crow yelled.

"Then we shall Duel," the figure said, waving his hand over the ground below him. With a slight rumble, up from the path rose a stone D-Wheel that resembled Kiryu's, but was black with red stripes and had a wing on both sides. The figure sat down on it and placed his Duel Disc on the dashboard, activating it. "Who will see my challenge?"

"I will duel you," Yusei said, causing his D-Wheel and helmet to appear, "for the sake of this world."

"I'll take you on as well," Jack yelled, also having his D-Wheel and helmet appear. "The King never shies from a challenge."

"I may not be a Signer," Crow yelled, "But I will fight alongside my friends 'till my feathers are all shed!" With that Blackbird formed in front of him and he put on his helmet, and all 3 duelists got on their rides and rode up to level with the cloaked figure. Even up close, his face was shrouded.

"As this is a Riding Duel," the figure pointed out, "Speed World will now be activated." In a wave a light purple field flowed out from each D-Wheel as their autopilots turned on, and as soon as all 4 players drew hands they shot off to start.

"As it is 3 on one," the figure said, "I will receive 12000 Life Points to start: 4000 for each of you. No player may attack on turn one, and you three may all have your turns before I take mine. Any objections?" When nobody spoke out he added, "Then let the ritual to summon the King begin!"

Yusei: LP 4000

Crow: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Disciple: LP 12000

"I'll start!" Crow yelled as he pulled a card. "I Summon Black Feather – Shura of the Azure Flame (ATK: 1800)!" Crow summoned forth a tall blue-feathered hawk-like figure with a skull on its chest that screeched like an eagle. "And because I control a Black Feather monster, I Special Summon Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane (ATK: 1300)!" Crow also called forth a small bird with dark blue feathers and a yellow face with green wing-like horns.

"Nice opening move Crow!" Aki cheered.

"You're the man Crow!" Rua also cheered.

"I Tune Gale to Shura!" The small bird changed into 3 green rings that surrounded the tall blue birdman, changing him into 4 white orbs that fused with the rings into a burst of light. "Synchro Summon! Black Feather Armored Wing (ATK: 2500)!" From the light formed a dark metallic figure with a bird's head-like helmet and a pair of metallic feathered wings.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Then I take my turn (Yusei: 1 SPC/Jack: 1 SPC/Crow: 1 SPC/Disciple: 1 SPC)," Jack declared with a draw. "I summon Mad Daemon (ATK: 1800)!" Jack's monster from his duel with Judai – the necrotic demon with a skull for a waist and red hair obscuring all but its eyes on its head – appeared before him as Jack also set 2 cards. "I end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 2 SPC/Jack: 2 SPC/Crow: 2 SPC/Disciple: 2 SPC)," Yusei declared. "I summon Shield Warrior (DEF: 1600)!" A thin grey and brown warrior with a giant shield mounted to its left leg and a giant halberd crouched before Yusei and turned blue. "I also set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 3 SPC/Jack: 3 SPC/Crow: 3 SPC/Disciple: 3 SPC)," the figure declared, its deep voice now fully clear. "I activate the effect of Priest of the Sun from my hand: because I control no cards and you control a monster and a Magic or Trap Card, I Special Summon it (ATK: 1000)!" The figure was joined by a white-robe figure with old-looking runic symbols and writing on its clothes and a staff in its hand.

"Next I summon Red Ant Aztacl (ATK: 700)!" The figure also called forth a gigantic red ant, though it instantly changed into 3 green orbs. "I Tune my Level 3 Red Ant to my Level 5 Priest of the Sun!" The green wings surrounded the robed man, changing him into 5 white orbs and creating a beam of light.

"Synchro Summon! Shine forth, Sun Dragon Inti (ATK: 3000)!" The light produced a giant dragon composed of a 4-pointed sun carving with a solemn face and a dragon head behind every point.

"A 3000 ATK monster on the first turn?" Crow wondered. "Not good."

"I activate the effect of Dark Tuner – Black Goddess Whitka from my hand: I pay 1000 Life Points when I Synchro Summon a Synchro monster to Special Summon this card (ATK: 0) with my Synchro Monster's Level (LV: 8)!" A black-robed figure resembling an evil, female version of the first monster formed underneath the Gigantic Dragon.

Yusei: LP 4000

Crow: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Disciple: LP 11000

"And there's more," the figure said as the card for the ant reappeared. "By excluding Aztacl from my Cemetery, I Special Summon a Level 2 monster from my Deck. I choose Stone Statue of the Lamenting God (ATK: 200)!" The card shattered and created a gigantic red rock-hewn image of a divine-looking figure as the disciple held up another card.

"No fucking way!" Crow yelled out. "Quit your fucking cheating!"

"He's not cheating," Yusei realized. "The power of the Dark Mark is controlling his cards."

"I Dark Tune my Level 8 Whitka to my Level 2 Stone Statue!" the female figure dissolved into 8 white orbs that struck the statue, turning it into an outlike figure as they burrowed inside. They then clashed with 2 orbs from the statue, destroying 4 of the 10 and exploding out of the figure as black stars. These stars then spiraled together to create a column of darkness.

"Dark Synchro: Moonlight Dragon Quilla (ATK: 2500)!" Level with the first Dragon, the blackness spawned an equally huge dark-coloured version of it that instead used a malicious-looking moon cutout with a rainbow hue around the stone portion.

"I set 3 cards and end my turn. During my End Phase, Moonlight Dragon Quilla destroys itself." The dark dragon let out an evil growl before exploding, and with that the other dragon rose up to the heights of the Sky Temple's top.

"Bad news; he has a gigantic monster," Aki realized, "but his hand is empty."

"That's good right?" Rua asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I draw (Yusei: 4 SPC/Jack: 4 SPC/Crow: 4 SPC/Disciple: 4 SPC)," Crow said, "And because I control a Black Feather monster, I summon Black Feather – Elphin the Pitch-Black without release (ATK: 2200)! In front of Crow emerged a humanoid crow-like entity with a vile look on its face. "And I play Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding Black Feather – Vayu the Big Flag."

"_Crow's setting up for a Cemetery Tuning,"_ Yusei realized.

"Armored Wing, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" The armoured figure acknowledged, shooting up into the sky to punch the dragon dead-centre in the sun emblem. "When Armored Wing battles a monster, it is not destroyed and I take no Battle Damage. Then, I place a Wedge Counter on my target!" The closed fist revealed that a rock-hard feather was left behind in the emblem. "And then, by removing that Wedge, I make the ATK of that monster 0!" The wedge shattered, leaving a huge crack in the creature's body.

"Good job Crow!" Rua yelled.

"Permanent Trap Card Open!" Yusei responded. "Fragment of Hope. When my opponent takes Battle Damage, I draw 1 card. If that card is a Trap Card, I destroy Fragment of Hope and activate it. Otherwise, it goes to the Cemetery."

"Then I'll help you press your luck Yusei," Crow said. "Elphin, attack Inti!" The crow-like beast soared up and punched the dragon in the cracked area, causing the emblem to shatter and the dragon heads to vaporize. However, the other beats was caught in a fireball created and also destroyed.

"When Inti is destroyed," the disciple explained, "it destroys the monster that destroyed it, and its controller suffers damage for its ATK."

"No fucking way!" Crow repeated.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Crow: LP 1800

Disciple: LP 8800

"And now (Yusei: 4 SPC/Jack: 4 SPC/Crow: 2 SPC/Disciple: 2 SPC)," Disciple added, "Quilla's effect activates from the Cemetery: since my Inti was destroyed, Quilla is Special Summoned from the Cemetery (ATK: 2500)!" Where the sun dragon had been, its darker twin reappeared and snarled darkly.

"Continuous Trap: Sacrifice to the Lamenting Gods! Once per turn, when I take Battle Damage from an opponent's attack, I destroy a different monster and recover Life Points for its ATK." The moon dragon then exploded, causing more energy to flow to the Duelist. "And now, because Quilla was destroyed, Inti returns (ATK: 3000)!" Up in the sky, the red sun dragon returned to its original place in the sky.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Crow: LP 1800

Disciple: LP 11300

"Unbelievable!" Jack yelled.

"By the effect of Fragment of Hope," Yusei declared after pulling his card, "My drawn monster card, Stardust Xiaolong, is sent to the Cemetery."

"I set 2 cards and end my turn," Crow declared.

"Draw (Yusei: 5 SPC/Jack: 5 SPC/Crow: 3 SPC/Disciple: 3 SPC)!" Jack declared. "I send your Permanent Trap Card to the Cemetery to Special Summon Trap Eater (ATK: 1900)!" The Disciple was annoyed to see an ugly fish-like demon with leathery skin, devil horns and huge teeth appear from behind his Trap and swallow it as it made its way to Jack's field.

"He got rid of the Life Point-increasing card!" Rua exclaimed in cheer.

"That's true," Ruka realized and pointed out, "but the real reason for that is that Trap Eater is a Level 4 Tuner monster."

"I tune my Trap Eater to my Mad Daemon!" The fish demon changed into 4 green rings on its way to Jack, which quickly surrounded the zombie-like demon and changed it into 4 white orbs that changed into a vertical beam of light. "Synchro Summon: Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" The light produced Jack's famous red and black dragon with the armoured face that growled angrily at the disciple's dragon.

"Trap Card Open: Buster Mode!" Jack declared. "I change Red daemon's Dragon into Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster! (ATK: 3500)" The dragon burst into a huge fireball before returning it view as a larger version of itself with skull-shaped pieces of armour along its body.

"I'm not finished," Jack said as his second Trap revealed itself. "I Release Yusei's Shield Warrior to activate Nightmare Daemons, and I Special Summon 3 Daemon Tokens (ATK: 2000) (ATK: 2000) (ATK: 2000) to your field, Disciple!" The crouching warrior before Yusei changed into a neon orb that produced 3 black ghost-like creatures with white hair and red eyes that cackled wildly. These creatures then floated over to the disciple's side, who growled upon seeing them.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Crow suddenly yelled at the white-coated man. "You can't just go and sacrifice Yusei's monster at your own leisure without telling him."

"The King will do whatever it takes to defeat an enemy," Jack replied, receiving no agreement from the orange-haired duelist.

"This isn't just about you Jack! Stop being a douche bag!"

"Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster, attack the Daemon Token!" The dragon roared out as its right hand burst into flame, which it swung at one of the black ghosts. It destroyed the creature instantly, and the flames made their way onto the disciple.

"In addition to the 1500 Battle Damage," Jack explained, "A destroyed Daemon Token costs its controller 800 damage. And after Red Daemon's Dragon attacks, it destroys all monsters on the field!"

"Seriously Jack!" Crow yelled. "What the fuck?" The dragon released a stream of fire that shot towards every creature around the field, burning and destroying them. Then, the flames from the 2 remaining ghosts shot over to the disciple, setting him ablaze.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 4000

Crow: LP 1800

Disciple: LP 6400

"Because Jack dealt Battle Damage," Yusei said with an annoyed tone, obviously with Jack, "I draw one card from Fragment of Hope's effect." Pulling the card, he saw the monster Hyper Synchron. "I discard my drawn Tuner Monster."

"So basically that turn did nobody but Jack any good," Ruka noticed. "What's gotten into him?"

"He's still not a team player," Aki realized. "He's so arrogant that he's using Crow and Yusei's monsters as tools."

"Because Inti was destroyed," the Disciple said, "Quilla returns (ATK: 2500)." Once again the dark-coloured moon dragon reappeared where the sun dragon had been. "But I'm afraid that is the least of your concerns!"

Raising his left fist to the air, his sleeve slid back and revealed the mark of the Head of the Dragon, which glowed brightly momentarily before vanishing. After that, the marks all disappeared from Jack, Yusei, Aki and Ruka, and the full mark of the dragon appeared on the disciple's chest as he laughed insanely.

"Enough tricks," Jack yelled. "Show us your face, unless you're too scared."

"Very well." The Discple slowly reached for his hood and pulled it down. And what they group saw shocked them to the core…

-----------------------------------------------------

"It's not going good for us," Judai said to himself as dozens more Duel Zombies poured out of the temple. "We're running low on cards and energy." Pulling a card for his turn, he instantly played one. "Magic Card: Fake Hero! I Special Summon Neos (ATK: 2500)!" In front of Judai appeared his classic white warrior that had been returned to his Deck earlier, as he flipped a card.

"Permanent Trap: Limit Rebirth! I Special Summon 1 monster with 1000 ATK or less. Resurrect, Yubel (ATK: 0)!" Beside Judai's white warrior, the pink-skinned demoness with three eyes appeared with a smug look on her face and her arms crossed.

"And now," Judai yelled as he spun a card around, "by sending Neos and Yubel to the Cemetery, I Special Summon Neos Wiseman (ATK: 3000)!" The two monsters changed into rainbow energy and melded, forming a strong-looking black and white warrior with a dark pink face and an eye for a visor. A pair of wings sprouted from the sides of its head. "Neos Wiseman, attack directly!" Nodding, the warrior struck forward into a Duel Zombie, causing it to fall over and collapse.

However, Judai's panting showed he was getting just as drained. It seemed dueling within a Geoglyph almost always caused energy drain, even if you weren't the one dueling the Dark Signer.

"Oi, Judai!" the gang heard a familiar voice say, and with that they looked over their shoulders. Running up the staircase were Jim, Kenzan, Amon and Misawa, all of whom looked eager to join the fight.

"'Bout time you showed up," Manjyoume said humorously.

"Be warned," Johan informed as they reached the top. "Dueling under these lines saps your energy like a leech."

"We'll keep that in mind-don," Kenzan said as the 4 late arrivers activated their Duel Discs. "Hey, just like old times."

"Enough chatter Kenzan," Amon said. "We have a job to do. If we don't keep these Zombies here, they'll drain the souls of people from the city."

"They'll what?" Asuka gasped.

"Don't worry about it," Jim reassured her. "We're not going anywhere."

**Card of the Week – Disciple**

**Sun Dragon Inti**

**LIGHT**

**Level:** 8

**Type(s):** [Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:**

**Anime:** Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters

During either player's turn, you can reduce this card's ATK to 0 for the turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it and inflict its ATK as damage to the opponent.

**Chapter:** Tuner + 1 or more LIGHT monsters

During either player's turn, you can reduce this card's ATK or DEF to 0 for the turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it and inflict its ATK or DEF as damage to the opponent.

**ATK:** 3000

**DEF:** 2800

*Yes, there are differences between the Anime and Chapter effects of some of the Aztec cards, just to be fun and to make things easier for me. Review if you wish.*


	10. The Ultimate Wicked Gods!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 10 – The Ultimate Wicked God! Earthbound God, Wiraqocha Rasca**

"Draw!" Kenzan declared as Judai and Hell Kaiser stepped aside for him. "I Special Summon Fleet-Footed Gilasaurus (ATK: 1400)!" In front of Kenzan appeared a small brown velociraptor that snarled.

"And I only need to release 1 Dinosaur to Summon Saurobeast Brachion, so I will (ATK: 1500)!" The raptor disappeared, and behind him emerged a gigantic dark grey long-necked dinosaur with small wing-like structures on its shoulders. "Direct attack!" The dinosaur swung its tail at two Duel Zombies, knocking them both back and on their backs.

"It's a long battle," Amon said, "but we won't lose."

"No, we won't," Judai agreed. "We'll fight to the end for these people."

-----------------------------------------------

Back at the Riding Duel, the gang had been shocked when the Disciple of the Underworld had removed his hood – because they recognized the face of the person. But it couldn't be.

"Godwin?" Aki managed to say, despite her shock. Indeed the figure had Godwin's face and long grey hair; but the man's sheer size, muscles and dark skin made it look like a whole other person.

"Rex Godwin no longer exists as you knew him," Godwin answered. "I have gained the power of the Underworld, and soon I will gain that of the Crimson Dragon as well. That way," Godwin sneered, "I can become Alpha and Omega."

"You're insane," Yusei uttered, catching nothing more than a short dark chuckle from the man.

"What you see as insanity I see as vision and strength," Godwin callously rebuked.

"We'll see what good that does you," Jack issued. "I set 3 cards and end my turn." 3 cards appeared before Jack for a moment and then vanished.

"Draw (Yusei: 7 SPC/Jack: 7 SPC/Crow: 5 SPC/Godwin: 4 SPC)," Yusei declared. "Because you control a monster and I control none, I Special Summon Level Warrior from my hand as a Level 4 monster (ATK: 300)." Yusei called forth a red warrior with a white cape and 3 stars along its front; I on its abdomen, one on its chest and one on its face. Then, a 4th star appeared above its head.

"No way!" Crow yelled, turning his head to Jack, who grinned. "You knew, didn't you?" When Jack nodded Crow said, "Great. But next time, let me know!"

"Will do," Yusei declared as he played a card. "Speed Spell – Summon Speeder. Since I have more than 4 SPC, I Special Summon the Level 4 Crossbow Warrior (ATK: 1400)!" Yusei's other warrior was joined by a tall black-armoured warrior with a gun-like bow strapped to its left arm. "And finally, I summon Road Synchron (ATK: 1600)." Yusei's 3rd monster was a robotic figure with a tall face mask and a pair of cylinders instead of legs.

"He can't summon Road Warrior with those monsters," Jack said to Crow.

"No he can't," his friend replied, "But I know what he can play!"

"Since I'm not using Road Synchron to Summon Road Warrior, it loses 2 of its 4 stars (LV: 2). I Tune Road Synchron to Crossbow and Level Warriors to Synchro Summon Road Archer (ATK: 3000)!" The yellow robot turned into 2 green rings, each one surrounding another monster on Yusei's field and turned them into 4 white orbs. The 10 components then came together and created a beam of light.

"Synchro Summon! Cone Forth, Road Archer!" From the light appeared a tall yellow-armoured warrior with a bow-like section of road on its right arm and a monocle over the one eye on its pointed head. "And now, because Crossbow Warrior was used to Summon an Archer, he gains 800 ATK (ATK: 3800)." The mentioned warrior supermised overtop of the archer's chest while it glowed with a red aura and strengthened.

"A strong monster," Godwin complemented indifferently, "but if you destroy Inti, I'll summon Quilla, destroy your monster and wipe out most of your Life Points."

"Wrong," Yusei said. "Once per turn, Road Archer lets me remove from play 1 card from the opponent's Cemetery for the turn!" Pulling up the bow, the archer fired a shot of energy directly into Godwin's Cemetery, going straight through and taking the image of the moon dragon with it.

"Kisama," Godwin said angrily, only to turn to a smirk. "However, your little plan won't work. Trap Card Open: Eclipse of the Ritualistic Offering!"

"What?" Crow yelled out. "That doesn't sound good!"

"By breaking my Combo Yusei triggered this Trap," Godwin explained. "I exclude my Dragon Quilla as well, and draw 2 cards from my Deck!!" The lines on Godwin's body flashed brightly as the moon dragon disintegrated into fine powder, and 2 cards slid from the top of his Deck to his hand.

"And, at the End Phase," Godwin explained, "I Special Summon both Inti and Quilla, provided they never attack while on the field."

"Fine!" Yusei declared. "Road Archer, direct attack!"

"So predictable Yusei," Godwin sneered. "I activate my last Trap Card, and the most powerful: Honored Sacrifice! This Trap negates my opponent's direct attack by a monster with 2000 points or more. Then, for every 1000 points of attack it has, I receive 1 Honored Sacrifice Token!"

After the archer drew back its bow, the arrow shattered immediately as three glowing orbs appeared before Godwin, forming Stone Statues resembling Incan Gods (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0). "Damn it!" Crow yelled.

"And the best part," Godwin darkly smiled, "is that now I can add 1 Earthbound God from my Deck to my hand! And I select the most powerful of them all!" A single card slid out from the Deck, and Godwin picked it up and placed it in his hand.

"Brilliant plan Yusei," Jack said sarcastically, anger dripping from his words. "We're trying to defeat the Earthbound Gods, not allow them to be summoned!"

"Hey, I didn't see you helping things out Jack!" Crow snapped at the blond duelist. "You've ignored our help and our friendship this duel just so you can feel good about your – fucking – self!"

"Both of you settle down," Yusei said, causing Crow to look apologetic but Jack to look annoyed. "I end my turn."

"During your End Phase," Godwin reminded them, "Inti (ATK: 3000) and Quilla (ATK: 2500) return!" A huge burst of light formed, causing the two dragons to appear side by side and snarl at the Signers.

"Your overgrown lizards aren't so scary!" Rua yelled down at Godwin, gaining an irritated look from the man.

"Then prepare for Armageddon!" Godwin said as he drew (Yusei: 8 SPC/Jack: 8 SPC/Crow: 6 SPC/Godwin: 5 SPC). "By Releasing all 3 of my Tokens," he explained as he held a card to the sky, "I open the Gates of the Underworld and Release the Overlord of Darkness, the greatest Earthbound God! Come forth, Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca!"

All three statues turned to dust, and a moment later a violet column of energy appeared and shot up from the illusionary Sky Temple in the centre of the Geoglyph. The structure imploded and then exploded as a rush of energy surged out, and violet light expanded out from it in a shockwave that consumed the area.

------------------------------------

"Exodios!" Amon declared to a dark-skinned muscular figure behind him in Pharaonic attire, "attack!" Forming energy over its left fist, it swung its arm at a Duel Zombie and knocked him back into 2 other Zombies.

However, without warning, the structure began to rumble and shake. "What's going on?" Johan asked.

"I don't know," Judai answered, but I don't…" Before Judai could finish, an explosion of purple energy occurred at the centre of the structure, throwing him off the ledge of the Sky Temple and past the steps. Before the others could process what had happened, he had fallen to the base of the staircase and lay on his back, blood at the corners of his mouth.

"Judai!" Asuka yelled, getting everyone's attention. Seeing him instantly, the group moved to run down the stairs to aid their friend, but they got down only a few steps before another explosion's shockwave knocked them forward and face-down onto the steps of the structure. Purple flames now burnt at the centre of the structure, consuming all the Duel Zombies in seconds.

"What is this?" Hell Kaiser pondered aloud as he flipped over to look at the flames. They then shot up into the air, turning into a violet pyramid-like pyre with the red-eyes silhouette of a gigantic demon bird in the centre of it. With an otherworldly scream, it raised its massive wings to its sides and more energy exploded out from the pyramid, this energy laterally and into the shape of the Condor Geoglyph.

The flames were then dispursed, and the creature was revealed to have long legs and tail feathers, a fairly long neck with a somewhat small head, and wings so large they stretched farther outwards than the ten mile wide Geoglyph. Another nightmarish, blood-curdling scream and some black flames erupted at its feet, revealing the form of a human figure.

"The Greatest Earthbound God," Judai realized as he got to his feet, only to hear another large explosion. Looking back out toward Satellite, he saw that a geyser of black energy was erupting from the B.A.D. – more specifically, the Old Momentum. From that, the form of a gigantic pitch-black dragon-like monster with 4 wings, massive forearms with wretched claws, a tusked face and a spade-tipped tail solidified from black sludge, and made a massive earth-shattering roar.

The entire beast then solidified and gained stripes like the Earthbound Gods, and these lines then glowed through the full colour spectrum over and over – like Neo Space, only with darker colours. With that it turned to face Neo Domino and began to walk over Satellite, fixated upon the Earthbound God before it.

"_The King of the Underworld,"_ Yubel said in Judai's mind. Looking back up to the Sky Temple, he noticed that Rua, Ruka and Aki had come back out through the doorway, but he still feared for everyone's lives because they were now inside a Geoglyph.

On the flaming lines hovering in the sky, the D-Wheels of Yusei, Crow and Jack could be seen riding around in full Riding Duel mode, creatures by their sides. The person on the roof of the old building… was revealed as Godwin, covered in red and purple lines and sporting both a Dark Mark and the full mark of the Dragon. _"No..."_ Judai thought to himself. _"It can't be..."_

Beside Godwin on either side of him, two four-headed dragons formed: one mostly blue with a moon symbol on it, the other red with a sun on it. Under those two, the numbers 2500 and 3000 appeared respectively, and under the Condor God the number 100 appeared. _"Only 100 ATK on the Greatest Wicked God? Its effect must be devastating..."_

"Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca," Godwin yelled to the three Signers, "Needs 3 Sacrifices instead of 2. However, its effect is well worth it; once per turn, by Skipping my Battle Phase, I bring my opponent's Life Points down to 100!"

"You what?" Crow stammered in reply.

"Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca!" Godwin commanded, "Bring Jack Atlus to his knees! Polar Star Obey!" Forming purple energy in its jaws, the giant bird screeched evilly and released a stream of energy at Jack's D-Wheel.

Jack had no time to react before the purple flames consumed his vehicle, making it skip for a second before falling to its left. It tossed Jack from the vehicle and to the edge, and then the D-Wheel ran past the edge and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Jack?" Yusei asked quite concernedly as Crow and him passed by Jack's fallen body. Jack's dragon roared out to show its concern, but then was forced to continue forward with Yusei and Crow.

"I'm fine…" Jack bitterly spat.

"You've brought this upon yourself!" Godwin bellowed. "Even the King cannot stand before a God!"

"We've stood before the Earthbound Gods before with no problems," Yusei responded.

"You misunderstand," Godwin yelled. "It is not the Earthbound God you must fear, it is I." Pointing out toward the King of the Underworld, who was now walking across the inland sea on all fours, he added, "That creature and the one whose marks I bear on my chest shall be my key to the new world order!"

"New world order?" Hell Kaiser asked, getting the evil man's attention.

"Until a permanent result is reached between the Signers and Dark Signers," Godwin explained, "the world will be trapped in the Infinite cycle of this fate. But as long as one exists, the other will always rise again and the war will resume."

"But we still don't understand," Asuka said, standing up to face him. "Why did you switch sides? You were our ally."

"I am on neither side now," Godwin said. "As much as it pained me, I took the life of my brother Rudger, along with his left and right arms, so that I could have the power of both Signer and Dark Signer. With these powers entwined, I can finally break the cycle of fate by destroying the world with the King of the Underworld. After that, I can recreate it with the Crimson Dragon's power, and instill a peaceful and neutral society with me as their ruler."

"You'll destroy the world just to satisfy a God Complex?" Amon yelled. "How can you do such a thing?"

"Such a question comes from someone who killed his only true love," Godwin answered coldly, "to gain the power of a King." Amon could only bow in shame at these words.

"It's a noble cause," Jim admitted, "But selling your soul to the Wicked Gods, along with the whole world."

"I do not pride myself on what I must do," Godwin clarified, "but if it must be done, then so be it."

"Well," Yusei said "we can't let that happen."

"Just try and stop me," Godwin challenged. "You can't stop the will of fate, the will of God. I set 3 cards." Placing 2 cards on the Duel Disc on his arm, he picked up the black-bordered card and said, "Due to the effect of Moon Dragon Quilla, it is destroyed." With a final roar, the blue dragon disintegrated into dust. "I end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 9 SPC/Crow: 7 SPC/Godwin: 6 SPC)!" Crow yelled, causing a glow to erupt from the Graveyard as 2 cards slid out. "I activate the effect of Black Feather – Vayu the Big Flag: by excluding it and a non-Tuner Black Feather monster, I can Synchro Summon a Black Feather monster with the proper Level. So I Tune my Vayu to my Black Feather Armored Wing!"

The image of a bird-like man wearing a black Gi appeared in front of a black armoured figure from earlier, and the Gi-wearer changed into a red staff-like symbol to act as the green Tuning ring. The armoured warrior then changed into 7 white orbs and fused with the red staff and created a beam of light.

"Synchro Summon! Come, Black Feather – Lone Silver Wind (ATK: 2800)!" The light produced a tall, thin winged warrior with a long recurved katana wearing a bird-face helmet. "And now, by the effect of Lone Silver Wind, at the cost of by Battle Phase, I can destroy up to 2 monsters with DEF less than my monster's ATK, which Wiraqocha Rasca has!"

"Continuous Trap: Class System!" Godwin declared, flipping a card. "Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or the card effects of other monsters, unless those monsters have a higher level. Your Level 8 Lone Silver Wind doesn't have the power to defeat my Level 10 Earthbound God. So, care to reconsider your move?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Crow said, flipping a card around. "Speed Spell – Speed Energy! For this turn, my Lone Silver Wing gains 200 ATK for each of my Speed Counters. I have 7, so 1400 more ATK (ATK: 4200)! And while I cannot destroy Inti, I can attack him!"

"No you cannot!" Godwin declared as he flipped his other card. "With Magic Cylinder, you'll take damage for your monster's ATK."

"Fuck that!" Crow said as he flipped a Trap Card of his own. "I play Black Feather – Anchror! I release my Lone Silver Wind to activate this card!" Godwin's Trap shattered at Crow's monster vanished and the Trap Card hung around.

"Very well," Godwin answered, "but you now you've lost your only monster."

"My monster maybe gone," Crow responded, "but you only have 1 mystery card left. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 10 SPC/Crow: 8 SPC/Godwin: 7 SPC)," Yusei declared. "I activate the effect of Road Archer to exclude Quilla from your Cemetery!"

"Remember Crow's comment about me only having 1 face-down left?" Godwin said smugly. "Trap Card Open: Temper of Vai Mahse! I negate that effect of Road Archer's and destroy him!" The Trap glowed for a second as the Archer growled and exploded.

"I summon Vehicler (DEF: 200)!" Yusei called forth a grey machine with a square body and two wheels instead of legs that crouched and turned blue. "I end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 11 SPC/Crow: 9 SPC/Godwin: 8 SPC)," Godwin declared. "I play Speed Spell – Emperor's Power. With the effect of this Speed Spell, by having Inti or Quilla in play, I draw 2 cards if my Speed Counter is 8 or higher." Pulling 2 cards, Godwin declared, "Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca, bring Yusei to his knees! Polar Star Obey!"

"Trap Card Open!" Crow declared. "Life Battle! When my opponent uses an effect to change Life Points, I can take that effect onto myself as damage to protect the original target!"

"Crow, no!" Yusei warned. "It's too dangerous."

"He's bringing that kind of pain upon himself?" Jack asked, standing up from the sidelines.

"Because I'd rather be in pain," Crow explained, "than let Yusei be. Come on, Godwin! Show me what you've got!"

"Very well," Godwin said. "Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca, use your effect on Crow! Polar Star Obey!" Building flames in its mouth again, the great bird launched its power at Crow, making him skid and spin out as the flames blanketed him and his D-Wheel, but he did not fall over.

"What's this?" Godwin asked. "That blast destroyed Jack but not you?"

"Jack's D-Wheel isn't built for the abuse mine is," Crow explained as his D-Wheel began to sputter and shake. "And now, by the effect of Life Battle, whatever Life Points are lost by an effect are now taken from the opponent!" Shooting forward, Crow activated the two wings on the Blackbird's sides and they deployed down.

"What is this?" Godwin pondered in shock. Moments later his question was answered; the Blackbird shot up off the track, its Flight Mode now active, and the front wheel of the vehicle smashed into Godwin's Duel Disc. Cringing and grunting, Godwin held his ground while a barrage of sparks flew from the contact site and a horrid metallic screeching rang out.

"Blackbird is strong," Crow explained, "but she can't take much more damage after everything I've put her through lately. If I'm going out, then I'm doing some damage!"

"Fine by me!" Godwin grumbled strongly. Bringing his right hand to a fist, he threw a shift punch towards Crow's chest, striking him where his heart was and knocking the Blackbird down and to the left. It tipped onto its side and fell just below where the gang was standing on the steps, then began to tumble.

"Crow!" Judai yelled out, letting his eyes flash over orange and green. Pulling a card from his active Duel Disc, he summoned forth his white warrior and instructed, "Neos, save Crow!"

Nodding, the white warrior shot up the steps and grabbed hold of Crow, pulling him from the vehicle before it slammed into the base of the temple. The warrior then brought Crow down in front of Judai and laid him down before fading out. Crow's shoulder looked broken, but his chest seemed fine.

"You alright man?" Judai asked, kneeling down to the cringing boy before him.

"I'll be fine Judai," Crow answered. "Thanks." With that Judai stood up and gave a thumb's up to the group above, alleviating their and Yusei's concern about Crow's well-being.

"Because of Wiraqocha's effect, Godwin!" Crow yelled up, almost mocking Godwin, "you can't attack this turn. I gotta sit the rest of the Duel out, but Yusei still has my 2 face-downs and Black Feather – Anchor, not to mention Jack's face-downs and Dragon."

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 4700

"True (Yusei: 11 SPC/Godwin: 7 SPC)," Godwin said, "But this time I have another play. Speed Spell – Energy Force! When I have 6 or more SPC, both players draw 3 cards!" Both Yusei and Godwin quickly pulled 3 cards, then Godwin placed all his down and said, "Now I'll activate Wiraqocha Rasca's other effect!"

"Other effect?" Crow and Yusei asked in shock as the whole group pondered.

"Once in one turn," Godwin hissed. "By sending up to 3 cards I control back to my Deck, I make my opponent discard that many cards, and every card my opponent loses gives Wiraqocha Rasca 1000 more attack points. I return my 3 set cards to my Deck!"

The three cards glowed and warped out of sight, and Yusei placed his three cards (which were revealed Stardust Xiaolong, Equip Shoot and Shield Wing) in the Cemetery slot.

"Now my Wiraqocha Rasca has more ATK than my Inti (ATK: 3100). I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 12 SPC/Godwin: 8 SPC)," Yusei declared. "I can't attack with Jack's dragon, but I do have something I can do with it. I play the Speed Spell – Slip Energy, and I add the ATK of Jack's dragon to my Life Points by Releasing it!" Roaring, the dragon warped off the field as Yusei glowed, but sadly the glow suddenly stopped.

"Trap Card Open," Godwin declared. "Offering of Peace. If I control Inti or Quilla, I negate that effect and gain that many Life Points instead of you." The Aura from Yusei appeared on Godwin as his points shot up.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 8200

"Don't look so glum Yusei," Godwin teased. "Perhaps I'll have a role for you in my New World: Servant of the Ultimate God! You and the other Signers, and perhaps Crow if he can learn to shut up."

"We'll never serve the likes of you!" Jack yelled out. He had managed to walk over to where the Geoglyph was closest to the Temple and had jumped down to the platform, and he was now beside Aki and Ruka.

"I'm afraid you'll have no choice," Godwin sneered. "But at least you will live. Unlike Judai and his ragtag band of misfits, whom I have absolutely no use for. Although, they may make great offerings to the King of the Underworld, or perhaps food for Wiraqocha Rasca!" Godwin laughed insanely as Judai's friends gained nervous looks; save for Hell Kaiser and Manjyoume, who scowled.

"Fuck y…!" Crow yelled out, only to be cut off by a rumbling sound, looking behind him, he now saw the gigantic sludge dragon standing over the island and snarling down at them.

"_**I'm afraid you've run out of time,"**_ it hissed out, bringing its fist up. It then swung the massive claw at Judai, who countered by throwing his own right fist forward to intercept the giant beast. Be burst out in an orange glow as he grunted, clearly straining to hold back the monstrous entity.

"I'll never give up… Not even on Death's Door…" Judai managed to say before the fist came down further, crushing him under its massive weight. A crater began to form in the ground as the monstrous claw sank into the Earth, with no sign or sound of Judai. His friends could only gasp out at this and begin to weep, knowing there was nothing left to do for him.

Then, to make things worse, large growths began to form and writhe, and soon they unfurled to reveal themselves as small Earthbound Condors. These monsters took flight and began to swarm the group, and then some left the others to move towards Yusei.

"You see, Yusei?" Godwin yelled to him as two Condors tried to get close. "None are safe from the King of the Underworld." However, his arrogance turned to shock as the spirit of Stardust Dragon appeared beside Yusei, slicing through two of the Condors with a victorious roar.

"We are Signers," Yusei said strongly. "We will not falter, we will not back down, and we will triumph over any evil that comes before us."

"That's right," Aki realized and said to Jack and Ruka. "We are Signers!" Holding up her Black Rose Dragon, the red and black flower-based beast took form above her and released a flurry of petals that sliced through five Condors.

"Then we fight back!" Ruka said, holding up Ancient Fairy Dragon. Behind her the blue dragon with butterfly wings also appeared, releasing beams of light straight through two other Condors.

"And we will win!" Jack yelled. With his Red Daemon's Dragon still on his D-Wheel, he picked up his Savior Demon Dragon and held it up. With a blast of fire the serpentine red and black 4-winged dragon took form, releasing fire in waves that incinerated many dozen Condors.

Jumping down from the platform, they and Ruka began down the stairs to the base of the Sky Temple, which Judai's friends took as a sign to follow them. The King of the Underworld snarled at their approach, but showed no sign of retreating.

"_**Pathetic mortals,"**_it said. _**"There is nothing you can do to stop my reign upon your World."**_

"Really?" Yubel's voice rang out from within the ground. Seconds later, beams of orange energy erupted from the King's forearm in various directions. The limb then exploded, making the being reel upwards and backwards with a roar. Yubel was now hovering several feet above the ground, and then a hand reached over the top of the hole.

"Judai!" Crow realized as the young man pulled himself up from the pit. His enthusiasm was mirrored on everyone else's face.

Nodding, Judai said, "Did you really think I'd be brought down that easily?"

"Never scare us like that again!" Asuka yelled.

"_**You may have survived my impact,"**_the demon before then growled out as its arm regrew, _**"But I have not been defeated yet, nor will I be anytime soon."**_With that it formed its fist again and swung out at the three dargons behind the crowd.

"I don't think so!" Amon said as his Pharaonic figure reappeared. "Permanent Trap Card: Sealed Protection Wall!" Throwing its own fist up and forward as it leapt into the air, Exodios intercepted the punch by the King of the Underworld and repelled it, making both beings reel back.

"_It's good to see them safe,"_ Yusei thought. _"But they're relying on me to protect them from Godwin, and that I shall do."_ "Alright Godwin," he said as he turned to the (Dark) Signer, "your Trap Card lets me draw one card!"

While Yusei was pulling his card, Godwin chuckled. "Very well. It cannot save you!"

"Wanna bet?" Yusei said. "I play Jack's Trap Card: Revival Gift! I Special Summon 2 Gift Tokens to your field (DEF: 1500) (DEF: 1500)!" Godwin was annoyed to see two small fiends with rubbery skin holding wrapped presents appear before him and turn blue. "And next, I Special Summon Hyper Synchron to my own (ATK: 1600)!" Yusei's blue and yellow robotic figure with elf ears and two large tanks on its back appeared beside him.

"Your Dragon-type support Tuner," Godwin realized, remembering that Yusei had sent his Bolt Hedgehog to the Cemetery earlier.

"And now, I Special Summon Bolt Hedgehog by its own effect (ATK: 800)!" Yusei's 2 monsters were joined by the small rodent with bolts along its body that screeched at Godwin. "I Tune Hyper Synchron to Vehicler and Bolt Hedgehog!" The small robot released 4 white robs from opened panels on its chest before shattering, which changed into 4 green rings that changed the 2 other creatures into white orbs.

"The clustering stars will awaken a new power," Yusei chanted as the 8 components fused into a beam of light. "Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" The spirit of the dragon the entered the light and came back out as its solid self, which roared at the Earthbound God before it.

"Your Dragon of the Signers," Godwin gritted out.

"Because I Tuned Hyper Synchron to summon my Stardust Dragon, it gains 800 ATK (ATK: 3300). Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" The white dragon built up power in its mouth that it then fired at the red dragon, striking it dead centre in the sun system.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 6100

"Very clever Yusei," Godwin said, "But due to the effect of Class System, our two Level 8 dragons cannot destroy each other."

"I'm well aware of that," Yusei said, "But you still took damage, so my Fragment of Hope lets me draw one card." _"And if I draw the right one, I can fully turn the tables."_ Closing his eyes, he reached for his Deck and pulled his 1 card back slowly, looking at it and seeing exactly what he wanted.

In his mind he then saw a new sequence of cards. The glowing line led from his Fragment of Hope to his drawn Trap, then to his Stardust Dragon, Godwin's Sun Dragon Inti, Class System, a second unknown Trap Card, Moonlight Dragon Quilla, and finally yet another Trap Card where it flashed and Yusei turned his eyes back to the field.

"By destroying Fragment of Hope, I activate Synchro Halo!" The Trap Card shattered as a new one appeared exactly where it had been, causing Stardust Dragon to light up with energy. "Since my Synchro Monster could not destroy yours, I may double its ATK (ATK: 6600) and have it attack a second time!"

"Go Yusei!" Aki yelled out as the Trap Card faded out and Stardust Dragon screeched.

"Next, I play Shooting Star!" The Trap Card appeared and a white bolt appeared in Stardust Dragon's mouth. "This Trap lets me destroy 1 card you control, and I choose to destroy Class System!" The bolt then shot out of Stardust's mouth and struck Godwin's Trap, destroying it instantly.

"Kisama!" Godwin yelled. "You knew that effect only worked if my Dragon survived, so you waited until you drew."

"With Class System gone," Jack realized, "Stardust Dragon can destroy Inti and deal Godwin massive damage."

"But what about Inti's and Quilla's effects?" Ruka pondered.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured her. "Stardust can deal with Inti and one of my other 2 Traps can deal with Quilla."

"Yusei has everything we left him," Crow said, "and he'll kick Godwin's ass with them."

"Stardust Dragon," Yusei commanded, "attack Inti again!" Roaring, the white dragon built up one more blast of energy in its jaws and fired at its target, this time piercing right through it and exploding it. This created a shockwave that made Godwin falter slightly, and then the Earthbound God roared at the white dragon.

Yusei: LP 4000

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 2500

"As Judai once said (Yusei: 12 SPC/Godwin: 5 SPC),' Yusei said strongly, "The flames in my soul will never burn out. I will continue on until I achieve victory!"

"I'm afraid nothing will come to you but defeat!" Godwin roared out. "By the effect of Inti, Stardust Dragon is destroyed and you suffer damage for its 6600 ATK, more than enough to wipe you out!"

"I think not!" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon turned to white particles. "By releasing Stardust Dragon, I negate that effect!" Thw white particles then separated and entered Godwin's cemetery as a stream, stopping the effect.

"You may have stopped that effect," Godwin said, "but you've done nothing to help yourself! By the effect of Moonlight Dragon Quilla, I Special Summon it to the field!"

"I don't think so!" Yusei said, flipping one of Jack's set cards. "I'm activating the High Ruler's Conquest Trap Card! In the Turn my Synchro Monster destroys yours, I can negate the Summon of a monster or a card's effect and return it to your Deck!" The Dark Synchro monster then slid out of Godwin's Cemetery slot, and then with annoyance he put it back into his Extra Deck.

"Fucking A!" Crow yelled out, clasping his hands over his mouth immediately after because the twins were there.

"Yusei stopped the Eclipse Dragon loop!" Judai realized. "Now if he can just defeat that Earthbound God."

"It'll be hard," Jack said. "Stardust will now only have its base 2500 ATK when it returns."

"He can still win!" Rua cheered.

"Exactly," Johan agreed.

"He's one of the best duelists ever," Hell Kaiser said strongly. "Perhaps better than me."

"And more so," Aki said, "He ahs us by his side."

"_**Your friend may be able to defeat Rex Godwin,"**_ The King of the Underworld bellowed out, gaining everyone's attention, _**"but defeating me takes more than a few skills with a deck of cards."**_

"Then we'll defeat you with the power of our Unity!" Judai yelled at it.

"_**Let your unity stop this!"**_

"Yubel!" Nodding, the demoness shot forward covered in orange energy and struck the leading edge of the fist, continuing on and going straight through the arm and out the shoulder. The sludgy material came apart after the impact, making the King roar with pain before the arm regenerated.

"_**Bothersome creature,"**_ it snarled at Yubel, swinging one of its wings straight into Yubel and broad-siding her. She was knocked to the ground, but she instantly stood back up and fell in line with the group before her.

"I set 1 card. During the End Phase," Yusei informed, "Stardust Dragon returns (DEF: 2000)!" The dragon reappeared from a white vortex just above Yusei's D-Wheel and took a crouching position before turning light blue.

"Draw (Yusei: 12 SPC/Godwin: 6 SPC)," Godwin said. "I activate Wiraqocha Rasca's monster effect. Polar Star Obey!" Screaming demonically, the giant Bird God fired more purple flames at Yusei and struck his D-Wheel full force. The white Dragon covered him with its wings to save him from serious harm, but some damage formed on the D-Wheel and it veered into the left edge of the Geoglyph.

"Yusei!" Crow yelled out. Fortunately, Yusei managed to pull back into the centre of the track and straighten out, but Godwin's demonic laughing showed that he felt victorious.

Yusei: LP 100

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 2500

"Speed Spell – Hyper Rejuvenate! If I have 6 or more SPC (Yusei: 9 SPC/Godwin: 6 SPC), I can choose a monster I control and add its ATK to my Life Points!" The God roared out as Godwin glowed dark purple and his Life Points shot up.

Yusei: LP 100

Jack: LP 100

Crow: LP 100

Godwin: LP 5600

"I cannot attack this turn," Godwin sneered and yelled down to the gang, "But it doesn't really matter. On my next turn, I can attack Yusei directly and win this duel!"

"_**And then the Reign of darkness shall truly begin,"**_ the King of the Underworld added.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Yusei said.

**Card of the Week – Godwin**

**Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca**

**Level: **10

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Bird/Effect]

**Effect:**

**Chapter:** The Advance Summon of this card requires 3 Release Monsters. [Earthbound God] monsters cannot be summoned. If no Field Magic card is face-up on the field, the following effects are negated and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: -This card is unaffected by the opponent's Magic & Trap Cards. –This card can attack your opponent directly. –This card cannot be selected as an attack target. –Once per turn, by Skipping your Battle Phase, make your opponent's Life Points 100. -Once per turn, return up to 3 cards you control to the Deck; then your opponent discards that many cards, and this card gains 1000 ATK for every card discarded by this effect.

**OCG:** Only 1 [Earthbound God] monster can be face-up on the field. If no Field Magic card is face-up on the field, this card is destroyed. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, return up to 3 cards you control to the Deck; then your opponent discards that many cards, and this card gains 1000 ATK for every card discarded by this effect.

**ATK: **100

**DEF: **100

*Now this is a long chapter. As you can see I made Wiraqocha Rasca even more dangerous than in the anime, just for fun. Review if you wish.*


	11. The Hidden Truth of the Dark Past!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 11 – The Dark Hidden Truth of the Past! **

"_**What say you to this, Signers?"**_ the King of the Underworld growled out in response to the play just made by Godwin. _**"Fudo Yusei only has 100 Life Points left against the Strongest of the Earthbound Gods. And more importantly, none of you can stand against my power without your Marks."**_

"We don't need Dragon's Birthmarks to defeat you!" Judai yelled up with a clenched fist as Yubel took to the air. "We'll take you down with the power of our bonds!"

"_**At the End of the World, your pathetic friendships mean nothing."**_ Bringing its fist back, the gigantic demon swung its taloned claw straight towards the group before it, only for Yubel's open left hand to intercept the blow. A field of energy like the leading edge of a comet appeared in dark orange before her.

"I'll never let you harm them!" Yubel grunted out.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack bellowed to the others. "We can't let Yubel and Judai fight this alone!" Pointing at the King, his serpentine Savior Demon Dragon took flight and began to hover at head level with the monster. Still in a locked fight with Yubel, the King was unable to stop the dragon from blasting a fireball into its left eye.

"_**Your beast is powerless before the Darkness itself!"**_ Growling, the King of the Underworld launched a cloud of new condors directly at the Dragon, who wasted no time in blasting them all with another fireball.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon!" Aki yelled. Roaring in reply, the red and black dragon soared up higher as well, creating a tornado of rose petals that slashed at the face of the King, creating slash marks in its sludge form.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, Eternal Sunshine!" Ruka yelled as her dragon also shot up into the sky, firing a beam of light straight through the chest of the King and making it stagger back. Taking this as her chance, Yubel then shot up and forward, planting her left fist straight into the forehead of the giant monster with a powerful explosion.

"Our turn to get in on the action," Hell Kaiser informed the Duel Academia crew, making them nod. Pulling a card from his Deck he then yelled, "Rise, Chimeratech Over Dragon!" Up from the ground rose a black-bodied serpent dragon with six identical heads on silver necks that roared as red electricity sparked around it.

Also pulling a card Johan issued, "Come forth, Rainbow Dragon!" With that a beam of rainbow light rose up behind Johan, calling out the legendary white serpent dragon with 7 different gemstones on each side of its body.

"Come out, Super Conductor Tyranno-don!" Kenzan yelled, calling up a green dinosaur with silver armour over certain parts of its body.

"I summon Cyber Blader!" Asuka added, summoning a red and purple-clothed female figure with blades on her arms and skates on her feet.

"I dig up Paleozoic Fossil Knight Skullking!" Jim declared in English, and with that up from the ground rose a yellowed bone figure wearing mammoth-bone armour and holding a sword.

"Meet Swordsman of Death Litmus!" Misawa added as he called out an old-fashioned swordsman with two blue swords.

"And finally," Manjyoume said, "I add Armed Dragon LV10!" Behind him emerged a black-armoured red dragon with drill-like spikes on its body and metal wings.

"Alright guys!" Judai declared as his eyes turned green and orange. "Full-out attacks!" The red dragon with drill armour threw an energy orb at the King of the Underworld as Yubel jumped away, making the beast stagger. The machine and serpent dragons then shot beams of energy at its abdomen, blasting a gaping hole in the stomach region of the monster. The bladed figures all jumped up and slashed giant tears in the chest, and finally the dinosaur fired green electricity through the monster's face at a steep angle, blasting it hard enough to make it step back even farther.

"Exodios!" Amon commanded. "Finish this!" Grunting, the pharaonic monster jumped into the air and punched the King in the chest with an energy-charged fist, creating an explosion that made the King fall backwards and land on the surface of the ocean.

"Alright!" Asuka cheered as the group smiled – except for Judai.

"Don't be too sure," he warned. And sure enough, the monster stood back up again with a monstrous roar, the damaged parts of its body healing almost instantly.

"_**Is that the best you can do?"**_ it asked angrily.

"Fuck no!" Crow yelled as he and Rua held up cards as well. "We still haven't gotten in on this! Rise, Black Feather – Arms Wing!"

"Come, Power Tool Dragon!" Rua yelled as well. Soon, the yellow machine dragon rose up with a mechanical roar, and was soon joined by a winged humanoid with armour and a blade-tipped shotgun.

"_**It you believe you can win, then attack me all you want. You will never triumph."**_

"_I know that not to be true,"_ Yusei thought to himself, having watched the attacks. _"That onslaught may not have been enough, but I know we can find the strength to win. As soon as I defeat Godwin, I'll join them and help banish that demon."_

Yusei's thoughts were cut off by Godwin's laughing. Turning to the man Yusei heard him say, "It seems your little friends feel they actually have a chance of defeating the King of the Underworld."

"More than a chance!" Yusei yelled, making the Condor God screech at Yusei in anger. In response, Yusei's Synchro Dragon roared at the God, seemingly fending it off for the time being. "It's my turn (Yusei: 10 SPC/Godwin: 7 SPC)!"

"It won't be much of a turn," Godwin mocked. "Not with 1 card in your hand anyway."

"You'd be surprised," Yusei said, actually cracking a smile at his draw. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Then I draw (Yusei: 11 SPC/Godwin: 8 SPC)," Godwin declared, immediately pointing at Yusei. "Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca, direct attack!" The God began to scream evilly and unfurl its massive wings, but Yusei responded instantly.

"Permanent Trap: Forceful Stop! By sending 1 card from the field to the Cemetery, I end the Battle Phase. I send Crow's Fake Feather to the Cemetery!" The mentioned card appeared before Yusei and immediately dissolved, making the Condor God re-close its wings.

"Very clever Yusei," Godwin observed, "but it will take more than that to win. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"What is this really about Godwin?" Yusei forcefully asked. "Why did you turn your back on us?"

"It is more important to act in the best interests of the many," Godwin flatly answered.

"That's not what you're doing at all!" Jack bellowed up. "You're just fulfilling your selfish desires for power! You thought that just because we weren't as old as you we'd be naïve?"

"My plan predates my knowledge of the modern Signers' identities," Godwin informed. "I was carrying out a deal my brother and I made 17 years ago."

"Zero Reverse!" Judai yelled out at the (Dark) Signer."

"You bastard!" Yubel added. "How could you do such a thing?"

"It's quite simple really," Godwin explained. "The world has fallen into a deep darkness with the advent of modern society. Murderers, rapists, drug dealers, prostitutes and gangs have become a mainstay in our world, and despite my efforts to cordon them off nothing has helped."

"So… what?" Asuka yelled up. "You thought you and your brother would just destroy everything? Including your precious city?"

"This city was merely a cover. It gave me a way to keep up appearances while Rudger and I pieced our plan together. It began when my brother and I were inducted into Yliaster…"

***

"Welcome to our society, Rex and Rudger Godwin," a white-cloaked man said to the brothers. They stood before the Sky Temple, wearing white robes over their lab coats and work attire, while men and women dressed fully in white robes stood before the glowing altar, chanting their names and applauding them.

"We are glad to have joined such a prestigious society," Rudger answered, bowing along with his brother.

Nodding, the leader of Yliaster – a man wearing one metal patch over his right eye and with a red left iris – turned to the other members and raised his arms, making the others applaud loudly. Then, turning back to the brothers, he grabbed Rudger by the shoulder and led him around the altar. Noting this, Godwin followed behind and stood around the corner.

"What is it you couldn't say in front of my brother, Placido?" Rudger asked the man, receiving an amused chuckle.

"The mark of your right arm, my friend," Placido answered, pulling up Rudger's sleeve to reveal the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head. "You were a child prodigy and a star athlete, and that is because you were destined for a greatness no other man holds."

"Being a Signer isn't that important," Rudger responded, clearly confused, as he pulled his arm away from the thinner man. "At least, not until the Dark Signers arise again."

"You misunderstand my child," Placido said, attempting to clarify the situation. "The mark on your arm has a twin on the opposite side of the Ancient Battle – the Spider. The leader of the Signers or the Dark Signers; I fear you have been marked for both."

"That can't be!"

"Ph, but I'm afraid it is. You must now decide between the power of justice, and the much greater power of darkness and chaos. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Rudger asked.

"You will learn that when the time is right," Placido said simply. Closing his eyes he added, "Oh, and Rex…" This caught Godwin off guard; he didn't think even Rudger had seen him, and Placido was standing farther away. "You will play an integral role in your brother's destiny."

"How do you know all this?" Rudger pondered.

Holding his right eye over the metal plate on his face, Placido simply said, "Because these eyes have seen destiny itself unfold."

***

"We couldn't figure out what Placido meant that day," Rex continued, "but Rudger grew obsessed with it. And then, one day, it consumed him until he could no longer stand not to know…"

***

"_What was that man taking about?"_ Rudger pondered, standing before Momentum. _"How can I be marked for both sides of a war that has not even begun again?"_

Looking up at the generator before him, Rudger felt the headache that had become a part of him pounding in his skull. The reactor before him has a spinning cylinder that shone white from the speed it spun at – basically the speed of light. Based on the Planetary Particle, a perpetual motion generator could be made to fuel itself and accelerate to the highest speeds possible, giving off electrons as it spun and creating massive amounts of power.

However, there was one stipulation: the reactor's cylinder had to spin clockwise. Until now, Rudger had just accepted this fact, but now a brand new thought surfaced: What happened if it spun counter-clockwise?" Wondering this, Rudger reached for the lever that controlled Momentum's direction, making his Signer mark begin to throb and pulse.

"_It definitely has some connection to this,"_ Rudger noted, looking at his mark. Grabbing onto the lever, he started to pull the switch, encountering friction both from the motion of the generator and his mark. So, he put more muscle into it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rudger heard a voice say. Turning his head, he saw an individual wearing a lab coat and with black hair that covered his right eye standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face, and soon he ran forward to the panel.

"Simple, Doctor Fudo," Rudger explained, "I'm experimenting. Science can only be found through such ventures, and surely we want to know what will happen."

"Agreed, but it's dangerous to go from full forward to reverse so quickly," the doctor warned. "AS your boss and the head of M.I.D.S., I can't let you do this."

"Then you can reprimand me." Turning back, Dr. Fudo had no time to react before Rudger pulled the reactor switch from full forward to full reverse. As first, nothing much happened because it took 30 seconds or so for the laws of inertia to let it decelerate to a stop. Then, it started back up in the opposite direction, creating a black glow instead of a white glow.

"Rudger, that black means…" Before Dr. Fudo could answer, a short at the control panel made Rudger scream and stagger back about 20 feet, before 10 orbs of black energy came out from the panel. Before more could come forth, Dr. Fudo jumped to the panel and put the reactor back in forward, and then he heard Rudger cackling nervously.

Turning around, he saw that Rudger was being surrounded by the 10 orbs, which rotated around him slowly at a distance. Then, without warning, they struck Rudger's body and made him scream out as his form changed into a glowing outline. 9 orbs of white light appeared from within him, striking 9 of the black orbs and nullifying them; however, that last one made it to the centre of his body and changed him into a vertical column of black energy.

"Rudger!" was all Dr. Fudo could say before it was over. The black energy faded, leaving Rudger's limp body temporarily standing up before collapsing. Worried, Dr. Fudo ran over to his unconscious colleague, shaking him to try and awaken him. He didn't notice that under Rudger's sleeves, his Head mark faded out and reappeared on his left arm, and on his right arm a purple mark resembling a spider appeared…

***

"He turned himself into a Dark Signer?" Yusei gasped in shock. On the ground, the group turned in shock to Rudger's limp mummified body.

"Unintentionally, but yes," Godwin answered. "Placido was right; he had been marked for both. But he could not handle his left arm still having that mark, and so he cut it off. But he didn't stop there; the Spider drove him mad as it corrupted him. Purple veins consumed his right side, his skin grew tanned and his irises darkened. Dr. Fudo thought he was sick, but could never have guessed he was undead."

"But that wasn't Zero Reverse," Jack pointed out. "Momentum was flipped backwards twice?"

"We learned that the results of the first reversing of Momentum did more than redo my Brother's life; it caused a crack to form between this world and the Underworld. Uru drove him to break the barrier fully, and when he did all hell came with it…

***

Dr. Fudo was working in the Momentum lab when Rudger walked in. He was wearing a black cloak over his body to hide the scars and purple veins from his condition. Not noticing Rudger at first, Dr. Fudo continued to monitor the flow of energy from the reactor, until Rudger made his presence known by saying, "Evening Dr. Fudo."

Turning around in surprise, Dr. Fudo simply said, "Oh, good evening Rudger. What brings you back to the energy room?"

"I had a couple of questions about the results of my little… "Experiment", shall we say, a week ago."

"Alright," Dr. Fudo responded by putting the clipboard down. "What would you like to know?"

"Why did the Momentum turn black going in reverse? Surely clockwise versus counter-clockwise doesn't have such an immense impact."

"Well, I thought the exact same thing up until 7 days ago. I discovered that spinning in reverse somehow created negative energy and a stream of anti-electrons, the exact opposite of going properly."

"The Momentum has the power to do that?" Rudger said, feigning shock as he walked closer. At this point, Rex walked up to the doorway to observe the conversation.

"And more," Dr. Fudo added. "That much negative energy, why it could cause severe destruction. I dare say that this machine is a time bomb if left in reverse."

"Interesting," Rudger said, finally stopping 2 feet away. "But… how can something so radical be done by a simple energy reactor?"

"I don't know yet, but I do know that hours after you did that, it created a severe thunderstorm off the coast. I don't want to think of what leaving it on backwards would do."

"Well," Rudger said as he reached into his pocket. "Think of it this way: you never have to see." Pulling out a handgun, he stuck the barrel between the doctor's eyes and pulled the trigger before the doctor could process what had happened. His limp, lifeless body collapsed backwards onto the floor and lay there, staring up at Rudger.

"Brother, what have you done?!" Rex said as he ran in. "Killing Dr. Fudo wasn't part of our plan! Why did you do that?"

Instead of answering, Rudger spun around, growling, his eyes fully black and red marks beginning to appear on his face. "Listen, brother…" He finally managed to say. "I don't have long enough to complete the plan… It's too late for me… take the arm and help as many people leave as you can… Before I lose complete control!"

"But Rudger, I…" That thought was cut short when Rudger pointed the gun at Godwin.

"Don't wait until I can't stop myself!" Nodding, Rex turned and ran out the doorway. Returning to the reactor, he thought, _"It will take exactly 5 minutes for the Momentum to overload. Brother... I hope you're fast enough."_

Finally, Rudger grabbed the lever with his right hand and pulled down, putting the Momentum to full power in reverse. _"Last time, it took 30 seconds to stop completely."_ And sure enough, it did.

----------------------------------------------

By now, Rex had managed to alert most of the personnel about what was about to happen. For Mrs. Fudo, it was no comfort to learn that her husband had died trying to stop Rudger, but at least she and her 1 year old son, Yusei, were able to escape.

By the time Rex and the others had gotten out, Momentum had been making a weird humming sound. Then, they heard an explosion, and a beam of negative energy rose up into the sky. Rudger was dead, for sure; but they had to run and fast, because the beam was growing wider, and then without warning another explosion occurred.

***

"Several people were lost in the secondary explosion, including Mrs. Fudo. Knowing this, I took young Yusei to an orphanage in the area after the chaos ended, but by then the city had been torn in two."

"That's why you despised the Satellite?" Rua asked.

"It reminded me of that tragedy," Godwin nodded, closing his eyes in sorrow afterwards. "Am I sorry that people died because of my brother's actions? Absolutely. It haunts me every day. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Hey wait," Crow interrupted. "If you were stranded in Satellite, how did you get back to Neo Domino?"

"One day, I had the idea to band together a group of locals to try and build a primitive bridge to freedom, but at first everyone thought it was impossible and so I started work on my own. Eventually others did help, but we only got about half-way done before the Public Security Maintenance Bureau found out and closed us down. When they tried to arrest me, I used what there was of the bridge, losing my left arm on the process."

"No way!" Crow yelled. "You're the Legendary D-Wheeler?"

"At one time yes." Turning from his somber expression to an insane one he added. "But that doesn't matter now; with the powers of the King of the Underworld and Crimson Dragon, I will become the Ultimate God and erase the mistakes of man!"

"As much as we want to see paradise, Godwin," Yusei replied, "We can't let that happen."

"Then continue this duel."

"And we'll continue our fight," Judai responded.

"_**You'll continue nothing,"**_ the King responded, releasing a black fog from its body. On contact with any of the ground-based creatures it dissolved them into nothingness, leaving only the Dragons, Crow's tengu-like warrior and Yubel.

"You bastard!" Hell Kaiser yelled. "You won't stop us! Come forth, Armoured Black Dragon – Cyber Dark Dragon!" Behind Hell Kaiser emerged a composite metal monstrosity with a dark grey tale, a green midsection with massive bladed wings, and a brown neck and head with a leathery flesh face inside the jaws.

"We're not going to let you or Godwin destroy our world," Yubel threatened as she shot forward at the creature's head, only to be hit with the open hand of the monster. That hand closed around her, seemingly crushing her and driving her into the ground.

Then, Judai lit up in dark orange flames, and his voice was joined by Yubel's as he chanted, "Das…" A dark orange beam of light erupted from the monster's hand.

"Abscheulich…" The hand of the monster then exploded again, revealing the silhouette of a dragonic entity.

"Ritter!" The light receded to reveal a two-headed dragon-like monster with black fur, leathery wings, an eye on its forehead and sections of orange and sickly pink scales along is body. This new monster growled angrily as the flames around Judai died down.

"Now do you see?" Judai and Yubel said together. "We'll never surrender because the power of our unity means we will always have the strength to fight."

"_**We will see."**_

"It's my turn (Yusei: 12 SPC/Godwin: 9 SPC)," Yusei declared as he drew. _"No good... Turret Warrior. I can't play this card at all, so he can make me discard it and power up his Earthbound God."_ "I have to end my turn."

"Really?" Godwin said. "Then I draw (Yusei: 12 SPC/Godwin: 10 SPC), and I return my set card to my deck to make you discard that card!" The face-down warped off the field as Yusei was forced to place the card in his hand into his Cemetery slot, giving the Condor God 1000 more ATK (ATK: 4100).

"Next I play Speed Spell – Speed Jammer. By giving up 2 of my SPC, I take away 6 of yours." Yusei's D-Wheel was suddenly forced to slow way down before it could continue, and its Speed Levels went down.

"With that done (Yusei: 6 SPC/Godwin: 8 SPC), I attack you directly with Wiraqocha Rasca!"

"I use Forceful Stop by sending Crow's Trap Stun to the Graveyard!" Once again the card appeared before Yusei and dissolved, and so the Condor could not leave its perch.

"Then I guess I must end my turn."

"I draw (Yusei: 7 SPC/Godwin: 9 SPC)!" Pulling his new card, he saw a great use for this one. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 8 SPC/Godwin: 10 SPC)," Godwin declared before immediately pointing at Yusei. "Wiraqocha Rasca, attack!"

"Trap Card Open!" Yusei declared, revealing an old-style Trap Card. "Magical Mechanical Mirror! I activate this card when the opponent declares an attack, and activate 1 Magic Card from their Cemetery. But first, I send this card to the Cemetery to use Forceful Stop!" From the card emerged a rounded magical-looking robot holding a mirror, and then the card itself dissolved to use the other effect.

"Alright Yusei!" Rua cheered. "Awesome Combo."

"And it'll get better," Crow added, "Based on the Spell of Yusei's choosing."

"From your Cemetery Godwin," Yusei shouted, pointing to the mirror, "I activate Speed Spell – Energy Force, and because I have enough SPC we draw 3 cards each!" In the mirror appeared the image of the card, making Yusei's D-Wheel slow down while Godwin also lost some Speed Counters.

"You're just stalling," Godwin spat. "Why else would you just try reducing my Speed Counters?"

"Because now I'm leading you in Speed Counters," Yusei responded. "Think symbolism Godwin; I'll always come out ahead, no matter what gets in my path."

"We'll see about that. I set 2 cards and activate Wiraqocha Rasca's second effect! Spiritual Absorb!" The two set cards before Godwin warped off the field, causing 2 of Yusei's cards (Miracle Locus ands Scrap-Iron Scarecrow) to disintegrate as well.

"I end my turn (ATK: 6100)."

"Draw (Yusei: 9 SPC/Godwin: 11 SPC)," Yusei declared. "I activate Speed Spell – Shift Down, and pay 6 SPC to draw 2 cards." Gearing almost down all the way to neutral, Yusei picked up 2 cards and quickly placed them and his other card down. "I set 3 cards (Yusei: 3 SPC/Godwin: 11 SPC) and end my turn."

"What's he doing?" Jack bellowed.

"_**I'd be more concerned about my actions, Signer."**_ Roaring, the King released another huge burst of Dark Matter that blanketed the field. Most of the crew was lost in the fog, unable to see, and Yubel's second form had to push its massive body up off the ground with its wings, roaring in anger.

"_**All that is left is to eliminate the remaining threats in my way, and my reign will begin!"**_ Forming a Dark Matter orb in its mouth, it snarled out at Yubel and launched its power. Judai, sensing this despite his inability to see, made a snap decision and reacted.

"Trap Card: Hate Buster!" The image of said Trap Card appeared behind Yubel on an upward angle. "I destroy Yubel and the King of the Underworld!" Yubel's body changed into an orb of dark orange energy and shot upwards, striking the King in the chest and embedding below the surface. The Dark Matter orb continued on, striking the base of the Sky Temple and rocking it.

Shaken by this, Godwin yelled out, "What is this?!" His anger turned to horror when huge cracks and fissures formed along the upper body of the King with explosive force, releasing dark orange light. At the chest of the mighty monster, its stone heart began to glow dark orange as all the Dark Matter suddenly began to be pulled into it.

"Rise, Yubel's Ultimate Form!" Judai yelled out after all the Dark Matter was sucked in. "Yubel – Das Extremer Traurg Drachen!" An orange mass exploded out the back of the King of the Underworld, four wings and two long snaky necks unfurling as the enormous devil-dragon took flight. Covered in Duel Energy, its form was obscured but it was plain to see that it was the size of the King.

Roaring out as its eyes opened and glowed red, Yubel released dark red flames over the King's body, making it roar in pain as it fell forwards. These flames quickly extinguished, and soon the orange light began to fade as the glow wore off. But what the group saw when its form took shape.

"Oh… no," Asuka whispered out.

"What the Hell happened to her?" Manjyoume also asked.

"What have I done?" Judai asked himself.

Yubel's eyes on its knees, chest and devil faces all had their scleras died black, and red runic lines ran from all of its faces' eyes across their faces and, in the case of the two dragon heads, down their necks. Her colours were died darker than normal, and her wing membranes were ragged and covered in veins.

"_Judai... Judai..."_ Yubel's voice whispered in Judai's head, slowly being joined by her male voice from their first encounters, in a defeated and saddened tone. _"Help... me..."_

"Yubel…" Judai whispered under his breath, shedding a tear. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" Black flames began to erupt from Judai's body as he sank to his knees, the marks under Yubel's eyes slowly forming across his as his scleras slowly darkened

"Judai…" Asuka yelled out as she tried to run to him, only for Johan to grab her upper left arm and stop her. When she turned to face him with a saddened expression, Johan merely shook his head.

"He's too dangerous right now," Johan explained. Suddenly, everyone turned when Judai began to laugh out insanely in a combination of his voice and another man's voice. It wasn't Yubel's male voice; it was too gravelly and not deep enough.

Standing up, Judai turned and, with a sinister expression on his face, they finally understood. No one had noticed that, when the Dark Fog receded, Rudger's body had dissolved into it and been absorbed by Yubel. No one had noticed that Yubel's marks were the ones from Rudger's face. And now they got it; it was Rudger's voice.

"Well, well, brother," Judai/Rudger said up to Rex as he began to walk towards the Sky Temple. "Your little plan was almost foolproof; playing the Signers for pawns, the moles in my organization, stabbing me in the back… but did you think I would be killed so easily?"

"Playing the Signers for pawns?!" Jack bellowed out.

"Moles in your organization?" Crow added in confusion. As he asked, the King of the Underworld stood back up again, regenerated itself and roared out, only to lock fists with the Dark Signer Yubel as both growled out in fury.

Turning back to the two friends of Yusei, Rudger stopped at the base of the temple and explained. "Rex knew well that with both Signer and Dark Signer powers he could become a God; but he also knew that in order for that to occur, the Underworlds' power needed to be released. He could have stopped me that night 17 years ago. He had a gun as well. But he needed me to unleash the chaos."

"He let you do all this?" Aki said, stunned.

"He enabled be every step of the way. He even brought be three of the people who became Dark Signers; Demak, Kiryu and Bommer. He arranged for them to be put in solitary confinement and granted me visitation to claim them. But it was a trap for me."

"Kiryu…" Yusei whispered in agony. Looking up at Godwin with total rage he spat out, "You bastard!"

"He used them to keep tabs on my actions and track my plans," Rudger added, ignoring Yusei's outburst. "He also was the one who allowed Bommer to break free of my grasp, and who brought Kiryu back from the World of Darkness."

As Godwin began to growl and scowl in anger at his brother's words, Rudger continued. "He even got Kiryu to lie about Bommer's fate; Kiryu never laid a finger on Bommer. They never met each other. That honor belongs to Rex himself."

By this point, everyone was showing clear signs of rage at Godwin. As everyone stared to the (Dark) Signer in vile glares, Rex yelled down at his brother, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you betrayed me!" Rudger yelled up at him, starting up the stairs. "After everything I did for our plan, you stabbed me in the back by manipulating my Dark Signers and trying to kill me!"

"You betrayed our cause first," Godwin said coldly. "You didn't care the day you started Zero Reverse whether or not I survived. Ever since we started work at .S., you'd put your interests and success ahead of our brotherhood. You were lost to me on the day you became a Dark Signer."

"Well that doesn't matter now, does it?" Rudger sneered as he got to the top platform. "You've succeeded at your goal. Where will you go from here?"

"I know exactly where you're going!" Rex snarled. Pulling out a knife, he threw it straight into Rudger's chest, making the ghost laugh maniacally as he fell backwards off the ledge.

"Judai!" Asuka yelled as the black aura faded from Judai's body. He then hit the ground on his back, and then Asuka broke free of Johan to run over to her friend's side. Judai merely lay there, gasping to breath as his knife wound bled through his chest.

"You fucking bastard!" Crow yelled up at Godwin, who actually seemed surprised and remorseful upon realizing the totality of his actions.

"Was it all lies?" Yusei asked Godwin, getting the man's attention. "Telling us about defeating the Dark Signers, your remorse for the lives your brother took."

"Does that matter now?" Godwin said coldly. "The world will soon end, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's my turn (Yusei: 4 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)!"

"Trap Card Open!" Yusei declared. "Buster Mode! I change Stardust Dragon into Stardust Dragon/Buster (ATK: 3000)!" The white dragon lit up in blue as it roared out victoriously. It then emerged from the light slightly larger, with dark blue armor on parts of its body that were fitted with purple gems.

"Now, if you activate Wiraqocha Rasca's effect to attack me directly, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"

"Very clever," Godwin complemented, "But if you want to battle then I will! I activate Speed Spell – Slip Cyclone, allowing me to destroy Forceful Stop because I have 8 SPC!" The card appeared before him, then fired out a shot of wind that made Yusei's trap emerge and shatter. "And next, I draw 1 card!"

"You can't withstand the damage from this attack. Wiraqocha Rasca, attack Stardust Dragon/Buster!" The giant condor God stretched out its wings and took flight towards the dragon, resulting in Yusei reacting quickly.

"Trap Card: Guard Block! I take no damage from this battle and I draw 1 card!" Pulling his card, a barrier formed around Yusei just as the Condor got to his much smaller dragon.

"Even so, your dragon is to be destroyed!"

"I activate Shield Warrior's monster effect!" Yusei declared as he pulled out the monster from his Cemetery, making its image appear in front of the dragon. "By excluding this card, I prevent my dragon from being destroyed by battle!" The condor brought its talons forward to try and destroy the dragon, but they hit the warrior's form and shattered it instead.

"You're wasting your time," Godwin said as the God returned to its perch above him. "I play Speed Spell – Draw Accel and draw 2 cards." Pulling his cards he said, "I set this and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 5 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)!" Yusei declared. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"You must be out of options," Godwin declared. "I draw (Yusei: 6 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC). Trap Card Open: Meteor Prominence! I discard 2 cards, Stone Statue of the Aztecs and Elephant Statue of Disaster, and inflict 2000 damage to the opponent!"

"_He's trapping me,"_ Yusei realized as Godwin discarded the cards, _"But I can still fight back!"_ "With the effect of my Stardust Dragon/Buster, I negate Meteor Prominence!" The orb on the dragon's chest fired a beam of blue energy at the card and destroyed it before the dragon dissolved into blue particles of light.

"Very well," Godwin said, "But now you have nothing to protect you. Just admit defeat."

"Never. I'll fight for justice until the end."

"Then consider your crusade over!" Godwin yelled. "Wiraqocha Rasca, attack!" The condor God once again opened its wings as it prepared to attack again, but once again Yusei was ready.

"Trap Card Open! Iron Resolve! I pay half my Life Points to void this damage and end the Battle Phase!" Yusei glowed green as the talons of the God struck his D-Wheel, forcing it back to its corner.

Yusei: LP 50

Godwin: LP 5600

"During your End Phase, Stardust Dragon/Buster returns!" The stardust from before rematerialized back into the armoured dragon.

"I end my turn." Godwin said. "Continue to stall if you want; you'll never win."

"We'll see."

**Card of the Week – Yusei**

**Forceful Stop**

**Trap Card**

**Permanent**

**Effect:** By sending 1 card on your field to the Cemetery, end the Battle Phase. This effect can only be activated in the Battle Phase.

* This was a tough chapter for me to write. Hope you like it. Review if you wish.*


	12. United Power of the Signers!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 12 – United Power of the Signers! Ultimate Synchro Summon**

"_**Do you fools honestly think you can defeat the power of the Underworld? Without those Dragon's Birthmarks or your pathetic Judai, you're powerless."**_ The King of the Underworld then snarled as it threw back Yubel, who seemed slightly weaker with Judai lying near death.

"I won't let you win!" Both of Yubel's voices declared without moving any mouths. The marks under her eyes all glowed in a pulsing dark red as her eyes glazed over with crimson light, making the eyes of the King do the same. The King then swung his fist forward, only to have the shockwave bounce back off Yubel's chest face and shatter his hand.

"_**Have you not learned by now that your mere attacks are powerless before me?"**_ The King's hand re-grew as he snarled, and with it he struck Yubel in the abdomen, causing her dragonic body to fall on hands and knees with a defeated growl.

"Savior Demon Dragon!" Jack commanded as his serpentine dragon roared out. Soon the monster dove forward at the King, its form becoming a meteor as it crashed into the demon's chest. This punched right through and it continued on, but the King re-grew the injury near instantly.

"Your thralls are nigh useless," Rudger's voice gasped out with a cackle from Judai's bloody mouth as his marks glowed on Judai's face. This was quickly followed by an insane laugh, which slowly morphed into Judai's blood-filled gurgling screams as the marks faded.

"Yubel… Yusei…" Judai tried gasping out between screams of pain. "I'm… so… sorry…"

"It's not your fault!" Asuka yelled at him through her tears. "None of this is!" Kneeling down as she spoke, she ripped a sleeve off her blue jacket and tied it around Judai's chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oh, but it is!" Rudger's voice came back through as the marks returned. "His weakness dragged you all to your dooms!" Before he could say anymore, Asuka gritted her teeth and slapped Judai in the face, jerking his head to the right side and making him cough out a mouthful of blood.

"_**Now behold, the destiny of your world!"**_ With that, the King of the Underworld formed a ball of dark energy in his hands about the size of a three-story house, releasing it up into the air. It slowly floated upwards until it was far above the King's head, where it exploded with the force of an atom bomb. With that, a shrouded veil of blackness quickly expanded across the sky, sinking down onto the ground. Ironically, the Condor Geoglyph shielded the gang from the force, but nothing outside of it was so lucky.

"What… is this energy?" Misawa asked. In mere seconds, just as quickly as it had appeared, the shroud of darkness faded away, but what it left behind struck fear and panic into the hearts of the group. "No… it can't be…"

"The world of man," Rudger's voice spouted. "It has been wiped clean. Only we remain."

"You can't!" Jack roared out.

"I'm afraid it is already too late for that. As we speak the face of the Earth is being wiped clean, part one of my brother's plan coming to fruition."

"Even after your death and his betrayal you serve your brother?!" Johan yelled out.

"I will uphold the oath I made until it is done. And there's not one thing you can do to stop that." Immediately after that Judai's screams of pain returned, and with that Asuka knelt down again in angst. The rest of the group merely stood around, unable to move, out of the shock of their situation.

Turning back to the rest of the group, the teary angry girl said, "Aren't any of you going to help him?"

"I'm afraid nobody can now," Godwin's uncaring tone issued down from the tower, making everyone glare at him in anger. "His life, like this miserable wasteland of a world, will soon wither and die so that a new one may rise."

"Not on my watch!" Yusei yelled out

Godwin merely sneered with a dark chuckle. "Then try and stop me before your friend passes on."

"Then I will! I draw (Yusei: 7 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)!" Yusei declared, making his armoured dragon screech out in his resolve. _"No. What's going on? Ever since I heard about the past, nothing I draw can save me."_

"You seem disappointed in your cards," Godwin smugly predicted, "Or perhaps in yourself, and at your inability to save anyone." Holding his hand over the completed mark on his chest he declared, "Without this, you have nothing."

"Don't be so sure Godwin!" Yusei declared, his eyes narrowing in anger. "I summon Dead Gardna (DEF: 1900)." Under Yusei's dragon and beside his D-Wheel formed the image of a white-armoured figure, whose flesh seemed withered and dead, as it turned to shades of light blue. "I end my turn."

"Stop fucking around Yusei!" Jack yelled up at Yusei. "If you keep making worthless moves like that, we're all dead."

"And you think yelling at him will fix anything?" Hell Kaiser snapped as he shook his fist at the blond man before him.

"About as much as you thought siding with the enemy would!" Jack bellowed back. "You cost us precious time and resources by taking us away from our mission!"

"I also caused 3 Dark Signers to fall into the World of Darkness, thus getting them out of your way!"

"And you also nearly got Yusei killed!" Rua entered into the conversation with a pointed finger at the black-coated duelist, receiving an angered scowl in reply.

"Rua!" his sister yelled at him, turning to Hell Kaiser sheepishly. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't apologize for me!" Rua shot at his sister, pushing her onto the ground in a fit of rage.

"What was that for?" Ruka hissed up at her twin, who merely stood there in shock at the realization of what he had done.

"Hey, watch it!" Misawa yelled. "We're all on the same team!"

"You're one to talk," Kenzan joined in, pointing accusingly at him. "You've done nothing but oppose us since we met up with you yesterday!"

"At least we were competent enough not to get sucked into the World of Darkness," Amon boasted sternly, making the Dinosaur duelist's eyes change to reptilian slits.

"Enough of this!" Aki said, trying to intervene. "What's gotten in to all of you?"

"Why do you care, Witch?" Crow bit out, the outburst seemingly coming from nowhere. "Pain and anger is what gave you power and fame. You should be lapping this up!"

"_None of this is any good at all,"_ Judai managed to think. _"The Underworld... it's bringing out the worst in everyone. I have to..."_ Judai's thoughts were cut short as his breathing began to slow, shallow and grow less frequent. His mind and eyes began to blur, and soon everything was black…

"Judai!" the man heard Johan yell out as he ran over to him, that being the last full image in his mind. Johan got to him in just enough time to see Judai's eyes slowly draw shut and his heart to slow almost to nothing. Then, silence. No sound but the whir of Yusei's D-Wheel.

"No…" Johan and Asuka mouthed as they both gained tears in their eyes, Asuka falling to her knees. The other members of the group, including Yusei above, also felt the painful sting of loss, and almost everyone gained a total look of shock and sadness – save for the angry looks of Jack, Hell Kaiser and Manjyoume.

"My Judai…" Yubel's voices sounded out as the King of the Underworld came up to her, beating on her with his fists. The overhead dragons merely hovered in midair, unable to do much of anything without their masters' focus on the task at hand.

"Why cry for casualties of a war?" Manjyoume coldly yelled at the weeping parties. "His failure cost him his life. We have a battle to win," he issued, raising his fist to rally morale. All he managed to rally, however, was Johan, who stood up and walked close enough to him to punch him in the face.

"How can you say something like that?" Crow yelled at him. "He was your friend… our friend!"

"And crying over him will bring him back?" Manjyoume yelled back, half sarcastic and half exasperated. "Maybe we can actually win without the dead weight!" Again, all he got for this was a punch to the face from Johan, this time followed up by being grabbed by the collar.

"You're in no position to label anyone useless," Jack issued.

"All of you just shut up!" Aki screamed out, being ignored by the feuding mob. _"What the hell is going on?"_

"_Foolish mortals,"_ Godwin thought to himself. _"Almost too easy to plant the seed of darkness among them and let it grow."_ "Draw (Yusei: 9 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)," Godwin declared, immediately pointing at the dragon. "Wiraqocha Rasca, attack Stardust Dragon/Buster!"

"I activate Dead Gardna's effect!" Yusei declared, putting aside his sorrow. "I make the attack target my Dead Gardna!" As the condor rose up off its stoop, the undead warrior jumped up into its path, making the God Bird slash through the warrior with its talons. Then, a white aura rose up from the dissolving body and surrounded the condor.

"By the effect of Dead Gardna, your God loses 1000 ATK for this turn (ATK: 5100)," Yusei declared, seemingly slightly frustrated by the situation and unnerved by how close this was getting.

"That effect does you no good whatsoever," Godwin declared. "I activate Speed Spell – Draw Accel!" Pulling his 2 cards, he set them and said, "I end my turn."

"Yusei's in a really bad position," Crow said. "Damn, I wish could have left him better cards."

"What are you talking about?" Jack said to him. "He's used every card I left him; he sent 2 of yours to the Cemetery and isn't using the other." Proudly smirking he added, "Guess that means I'm better than you!"

"You also took your hand full of cards with you," Crow pointed out, "And left him a Dragon he couldn't attack with!"

"That's better than nearly killing yourself and getting rid of a useful monster!" Jack bellowed, shoving Crow.

"Hey! Both of you calm down!" Kenzan yelled, only to also be shoved by Jack.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, tossing Kenzan back against a rock. Both Hell Kaiser and Manjyoume came up to him and restrained him, pulling him away.

"Hey, let go of my friend!" Crow yelled, getting up and punching Hell Kaiser in the chest. The black-clad man then yelled out a cry on pain, letting go of Jack and falling to the ground, clutching his chest.

"He has a heart condition!" Manjyoume spat at Crow, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What was…" he mumbled to himself, then looked up at Manjyoume with total surprise on his face. "I have no idea why I did that."

"_**You'll have time to rue it in your eternal damnation,"**_ The King declared as Savior Demon Dragon headed toward him. When the dragon got close enough, the monster brought up his gigantic claw and slashed a giant scrape across the dragon's underbelly. On the ground, Jack buckled as he gripped his own chest in pain.

"We have to help him!" Aki realized, sending her own Dragon to attack the King and Ruka doing the same. But as they got close, a huge mist of dark matter was released by the monster, covering the dragons and one by one destroying them. In pain and shock the three Signers doubled over and fell to the ground, unconscious, as the Dark Matter wave continued on to the ground.

"No!" Asuka gasped out. "They can't… they can't be…"

"Look out!" Amon pointed up at the Dark Wave of Matter. "We'll be joining them soon enough!"

"I… I won't let that happen!" Hell Kaiser declared, standing back up despite the pain in his chest. "Trap Card Open: Power Wall!" Throwing a large amount of his cards up into the air, they spread out and formed a barrier that made the Dark Wave to on either side of them but not directly on them. When the burst of matter died down, the cards all dissolved.

"_**You think that you as one mortal can stand against the power of the Underworld?!"**_ The King said amusedly. Holding its two hands together, it formed a ball of energy that shot towards the group, once again earning a response from Hell Kaiser.

"Counter Trap: Fusion Guard!" Behind Hell Kaiser his Extra Deck's monsters appeared, and the image of F.G.D. dissolved among them as a new barrier intercepted the blast, stopping it cold. The rest of his Extra Deck then disappeared.

"_**What do you think you've accomplished with this meaningless resistance?"**_

"I'll show you! Magic Card: Cyber Dark Impact!" from Hell Kaiser's Cemetery the three Cyber Dark monsters slid out and returned to his deck, and with that their combined form rose up and roared loudly. "And now, I add the power of F.G.D. and the monsters in my Cemetery to Cyber Dark Dragon!"

Along the underbelly of the monster a huge beige-scaled dragon with massive limbs, a very long tail and five varied heads appeared with a roar as it was held in place with claws and wires then attacked to its middle head. "Cyber Dark Dragon, Full Darkness Burst!" The four horns of the monster lit up in black energy that condensed in front of its mouth, firing at the King and shooting right through his face.

"Alright!" Johan said. "Rainbow Dragon!" with that the dragon monster that had been waiting for its master's instructions formed a beam of rainbow energy in its mouth and fired it, going straight through the monster.

"Damn!" Crow declared. "I don't have any more winged monsters powerful enough to stop him!"

Smiling, Amon said, "I have an idea." He then pulled out a monster from his deck and called it. "Come, King Mist!" Before him formed a grey-armoured knight with a blue cape and what appeared to be a cloak of mist behind that. He held up a sword as he readied himself for battle.

"_**You think your miserable monsters mean anything?"**_ The king then created a huge orb of Dark Matter in his arms and exploded it, sending a wave of the dangerous energy in every direction. Yusei watched powerlessly as the wave struck into Rainbow Dragon and Cyber Dark Dragon first, destroying them and making Hell Kaiser and Kohan topple. Next to go was King Mist and Amon, and then the wave swept over the group.

"Jack… Crow… Everyone…" Yusei gasped out, Godwin watching intently. When the Dark Matter lifted, nobody had been left behind; everyone had been pulled into the Underworld. "I'm… alone…"

"There is nobody by your side now," Godwin said coldly. "Do you still wish to continue?"

"I'll fight until the end (Yusei: 10 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)!" Yusei declared shakily, drawing his card. "I set this and I change Stardust to Defense Position (DEF: 2500)."

"Permanent Trap: Final Attack Orders! All monsters on the field must remain in face-up Attack Position!" The dragon attempted to enter a crouching position, but a purple aura that appeared around him forced him out of it.

Growling, Yusei simply said, "I end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 11 SPC/Godwin: 12 SPC)," Godwin declared, sneering at Yusei. "Look on the bright side Yusei; soon you'll be reunited with your friends."

"Yeah: When I defeat you and set them free!"

"No, I'm afraid the only end for you is to share their suffering," Godwin declared, sneering. "Not one card in your deck can save you now, and so all that is left is to sacrifice you along with this miserable world."

"I won't let you do that!" Yusei yelled. "Not even if I need die to stop you!"

Looking down at the riding defiant, Godwin closed his lips and said simply, "Then perish trying." Raising his hand to the air he yelled out, "Wiraqocha Rasca, attack Stardust Dragon/Buster!"

"Trap Card Open: Guard Block!" Yusei declared, clearly bitter about the situation. "I make the Damage 0, and I draw 1 card!" Pulling the card from his Deck, the Condor God rose up and shot towards the armoured dragon, slashing it with its claws and destroying its armour.

"When Stardust Dragon/Buster is destroyed, the original Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500) returns!" Looking at the card he had drawn, Yusei looked straight as usual but in his mind was quite worried. _"Urgent Tuning... My Deck has stopped responding at all. Unless I can pull the card I need soon, I'm finished."_

"That matters not," Godwin sneered. "I return my Set card to my Deck by Wiraqocha Rasca's effect, ad discard your draw!" Yusei scowled as he was forced to put his card into the Cemetery, raising the ATK of the God before him.

"I end my turn (ATK: 7100). And, if you want Yusei, I can end it all now."

"_I'm trapped,"_ Yusei realized. _"I can't just keep fending of his attacks forever; eventually I'll just run out of cards. I don't have many left as it is. He can just keep strengthening that God of his and destroying my cards – or he could destroy my Life Points. I just... there's nothing left I can do..."_

"So what do you say, Yusei?" Godwin asked. Shaking and sobbing, Yusei simply leaned in with his right hand and held it just above his Deck, seemingly unable to either pull away and continue fighting, or lay it down and surrender. He had given up all hope and run out of energy, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yusei… don't do this…" Yubel's voices echoed out as the King turned back to her, punching her in the central face. Her two dragon heads both launched flames at the King, but they did nothing to the King and he simply struck her again.

"_I'm so sorry everyone... I still want to fight, but there's nothing I can do anymore, and... I need to pay for my sins..."_ A Dark Aura of shadow began to form around Yusei, who couldn't see it because he had closed his eyes. But Yubel could, although she was powerless and unable to get to him.

In front of the Temple, a small dome of blackness appeared, one which produced so noise. Within it lay the captured crew, unable to speak outside the orb.

"How… how did it all come to this?" Jack mumbled, his eyes glazed over by darkness. None of the others were lucid because they were knocked unconscious, so he merely floated there waiting for an answer that never came. Finally he said, "Yusei… it's all down to you…" Then, his eyes closed and he fell away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Where…where am I…?" Judai heard himself say, seeing only blackness. He felt as though he were in water, but without the pressure on his chest or the overwhelming desire to surface and breath. Opening his eyes slowly, se saw that he was surrounded by only shadows, and immediately assumed the worst.

"You should know better than that by now," he heard Yubel's voice say. "Stop being so negative." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Yubel's image floating there, her under-eye marks dyed red and her three scleras died black.

"Typical post-Wave of Light Yubel," Judai said sarcastically, with some humor in his voice. "Overly optimistic to the point of being critical."

"And you told me to do something about my back-talk."

Nodding, Judai then said, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I let my rage take over, and Rudger used that to get to both of us."

"Don't be," Yubel declared, moving closer to Judai. "None of this is your fault."

"Godwin infected the others with darkness of heart, didn't he?"

"I think so. He's captured them all now." Both of them were then jarred by an earthquake-like sensation as they both tipped over slightly.

"What was that?!" Judai asked, somewhat frightened.

"We're inside my ultimate form," Yubel said quickly and gravely. "Without your power to guide me, the King of the Underworld can beat me down."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to fight back," Judai declared boldly, his eyes changing to the black and yellow ones of the Supreme King, the black turning to a fog-like texture before fading to a human white. Agreeing by a nod, Yubel came forward all the way to him, grabbing onto him almost in a hug. The two then became a burst of dark orange as they disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------

"_**Worthless Duel Spirit,"**_ The King declared, fisting the monster in the face. The crouching monster simply sat there and took it, seemingly unable to move. Then, a huge burst of light erupted from the monster, making the King back off as the monster roared out.

In the centre of the blackened orb, the sudden burst of light and the sound of the explosion caused all the people within to stir. They were still weak, but they were aware of what was going on – to a degree. "What… is that?" Jack asked, to which Johan smiled in awe.

"Judai," he said under his breath. "I know it's you." This was confirmed when the monster stood up and roared out loudly, almost in victory, showing it was re-energized. On its head, in between the six large horns, stood a figure – undeniably Judai – with glowing green and orange eyes, and the scleras of the demon-dragon slowly returned to the off-white they had been.

"King of the Underworld!" Judai yelled at the other monster, "You won't defeat the power of the Signers, or of the Darkness of Justice. Because, for me, to allow you to take this world from its rightful owner… I'd sooner perish."

"_**If that is your case, then I shall grant that wish!"**_ Raising its fist, the King threw the giant folded-up claw at Judai, who threw forward his fist in response. The armor of the Supreme King materialized over his body from blackened fog, and then the fist got close the energy from the figure stopped it cold and reflected it.

Reaching up, Judai took off the dark helmet and threw it to the ground. It caught fire as it fell, and created an explosion of light at the bottom, distracting the King long enough for the dragonic beast to torch it. "Yusei!" Judai yelled out.

Stirring slightly, Yusei said softly, "Judai… it really is you…"

"Listen to me Yusei," Judai declared. "It isn't close to being over. We haven't left your side; even though we're not still dueling alongside you, our spirits are still with you. We haven't given up; and you can't either!"

"_**Silence!"**_ the King of the Underworld bellowed as the flames died out, throwing its extended talon at Judai. In response, Yubel's ultimate form threw forward its own extended claw, intercepting the King and throwing him back.

"If it is by the darkness of heart that Godwin and the King of the Underworld have gained power," Judai continued, "Then it is by the power of our inner light of bonds and friendship that we can defeat them!"

"That's enough out of you!" Godwin yelled. "Wiraqocha Rasca, destroy Judai!" Taking flight and screaming out, the Condor God fired a stream of black energy at Judai's body, striking and burning away his armour instantly. However, Judai refused to waver.

"Every one of us believes in you."

Finally raising his head, Yusei said, "…And I believe in myself." Staring at the top of the Temple as the God perched again he yelled, "Godwin! I haven't given up, and my friends haven't given up on me!" Pulling his right hand into a fist and raising it he yelled, "And with out power combined, we will defeat you and restore order!"

Suddenly, the top card of Yusei's deck began to glow an intense crimson. On Godwin's chest, the Crimson Dragon Seal began to pulse before it completely disappeared, dying all the red marks on his left side purple. On the arms of Yusei, Jack, Aki, Ruka and Crow, red marks began to appear that took the shapes of the individual marks. Yusei, however, did not regain the mark of the Tail as he'd had before – that went to Crow. For on Yusei's right arm now sat the mark of the Head.

"The mark of a true and valiant leader," Judai nodded in affirmation. Nodding, Yusei brought his fingers down on the glowing card to grab it, and his entire body and black aura burst out in Crimson energy. From within the black orb the spirits of the entire group changed into red orbs and vanished, as did Judai and Yubel, leaving the black orb empty and to crumble.

"What is this?!" Godwin bellowed as the Crimson aura faded away, revealing Yusei to have his eyes closed and the Crimson Seal now crested on his back. Opening his eyes, he revealed the green and orange irises of Yubel and Judai before saying,

"It's… my… turn!" With that Yusei snapped up his card, looking at it as its glow died down. "And now, with the power of our bonds, Godwin, we will cast out the darkness with the Light of Justice!"

"What?!"

"From my Cemetery I activate the effect of Stardust Xiaolong, which I discarded some time ago!" Out of the Cemetery slot on his D-Wheel slid the mentioned card as he held it up with the drawn card still in that hand. Holding it up to Godwin he declared, "Now because I control Stardust Dragon, I can Special Summon this monster from my Cemetery (ATK: 100)!"

Slapping the card down beside its counterpart, from an orb of light generated a small serpentine dragon with the colours and face of the large white dragon. As it roared out, Yusei flipped around his drawn card and added, "Now I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon (ATK: 0)!"

Above Yusei and his dragons appeared a huge orb of Crimson energy, which flashed the faces of all his friends before it spawned the large=headed crimson dragon with its wings spread and a majestic roar.

"_**This cannot be!"**_ The King bellowed. Looking up, he knew what the summoned creature was, and he knew that his time was short.

"Kisama!" Godwin bellowed.

"After it all, Godwin," Yusei said. "After betraying your brother, after using us, after trying for the power of darkness… it ends here! I tune my Level 1 Savior Dragon to my Level 8 Stardust Dragon and my Level 1 Stardust Xiaolong!"

The two white dragons flew up into the air, and the red dragon became translucent as they flew up into it, a green ring forming within its body as the other 2 changed into a total of 9 stars while retaining their outlines.

"The clustering hopes will invoke a new miracle. Become the path its light shines upon. Ultimate Synchro Summon! Rise up, Savior Star Dragon!" The crimson creature's body changed into a red glowing aura around the while conglomeration, expanding and changing its shape as it turned light blue and white.

"Savior Star Dragon!" Rex gasped out.

"Herald of the Crimson Dragon, come forth and dispel this miserable darkness!" The light came apart from the creature as particles to reveal the massive four-winged wyvern as it roared out in glory.

"_**The servant of that miserable beast."**_

"Once in one turn," Yusei declared, "Savior Star Dragon can negate the effect of an opponent's monster. Sublimation Drain!" The white dragon fired a ball of white light from between its wings that struck the condor, making it glow white while its powers fell. "With that, Wiraqocha Rasca loses all the attack strength its effect gained it and it returns to normal (ATK: 100)!"

"Why you!" Godwin roared.

"And now, I send Crow's Black Feather – Anchor to the Cemetery to add the ATK of the Lone Silver Wind he released to Savior Star!" Behind the dragon the Trap Card appeared as energy in the form of an anchor and chain flew off of it and wrapped around the dragon, sinking into it as its power grew (ATK: 6600).

"Trap Card Open: Synchro Baton! My Savior Star Dragon gains 600 ATK for every Synchro Monster in the Graveyard." The 4 cards slid from Yusei's Cemetery and as he called their names they appeared and flew up to the larger dragon. "Lone Silver Wind, Red Daemon's Dragon, Road Archer and Stardust Dragon, join forces with Savior Star Dragon!"

All 4 creatures rose up into the air and positioned themselves in front of the orb on each of its wings, sinking into them slowly. "That's 2400 extra ATK, for a grand total of… (ATK: 9000)!"

"Im… impossible! It can't be!"

"Go, Savior Star Dragon! Attack Wiraqocha Rasca! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Rising up farther into the air, the dragon began to glow a strong blue that slowly expanded until it covered the creature's entire body. Then, like a meteor across the heavens, the dragon shot forth with a shimmering tail of stardust strewn behind it, moving so fast it was barely visible.

"I won't allow this!" Godwin bellowed, bringing his fist in front of his face before throwing it up into the air. "Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca, counterattack!" The gigantic Condor God rose up from its spot as it expanded its massive wings and built up black flames in its mouth, firing them at the dragon. However, the leading edge of the comet-like energy field merely cut through the flames and the dragon continued on.

"No amount of darkness will overshadow the light of our bonds anymore," Yusei declared. "It ends here, Godwin!" As the man cringed, the dragon struck the Condor God in the chest and shot straight though it without so much as slowing down. As it flew on, it began to arc upwards back into the sky, taking a stream of dark energy from the Condor's body with it.

Yusei: LP 100

Godwin: LP 0

"NO!" Godwin roared out as his body became consumed with blue flames. Roaring out in agony, he collapsed onto his knees as his body turned pitch-black and dissolved into dark matter. The flames died out with nothing inside them, and with that the Condor began to fall from its perch.

"_**This is impossible!"**_ The Condor God finally struck the ground, breaking apart into a cloud of dark energy as its dark purple glow faded away. The shadowy contrail of the dragon finally faded away, and instead five orbs of energy formed in its wake – one white, one red, one dark grey, one orange and one blue. These changed into the form of Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon, and together they shot upwards after the giant dragon.

The flare burst out in red as it hit the clouds, creating a spiraling mass of cloud as the five dragons drew near. Power Tool Dragon's armour began to crack apart and its pieces blew apart, revealing an orange and dark brown four-winged dragon with red eyes, armour-like scales and a long tail. As they approached the clouds, the dragons changed into outlines of themselves in their respective glowing colours, merging in a spiral pattern within the vortex and producing dark red sparks within it.

The Condor Geoglyph began to dissolve, so Yusei jumped off of it and landed on the steps of the Sky Temple, spinning around on the stairs and running down until he braked at the ground. Raising his fist to the air, he yelled, "The Clustering stars will invoke the great miracle. Become the path its light shines upon. Come forth, Crimson Dragon!"

A huge bolt of red lightning shot out of the spiraling clouds and struck the ground behind Yusei, lighting up his form. Soon, the energy changed out of its vertical column formation into a horizontal one with many curves and spirals, and with that the wings, limbs and head of the Dragon God took shape.

"_**Kisama!"**_ The King of the Underworld yelled, forming a ball of black energy in its jaws and shooting it at the Crimson Dragon.

"It's time to finish what Judai, Yubel and the others started!" Yusei yelled. "Crimson Dragon, counterattack!" From within its jaws the Dragon God also formed its own orb of energy and shot it, striking its counterpart and creating an explosion.

"_**The Crimson Dragon failed to destroy me in the past with all 5 Signers behind it. With only 1 still here, it stands no chance!"**_ With that, the King swung its gigantic fist into the open jaws of the dragon, seemingly in an attempt to destroy its head, but this failed when the dragon created crimson energy in its mouth. The energy created an explosive reaction that fissured along the arm and right wings of the giant monster, shattering them.

"I don't think so!" Yusei defiantly yelled. "So long as the power of or bonds exist, you will never prevail!" Pointing at the King of the Underworld, the Crimson Dragon shot forwards and pierced straight through the chest of the King of the Underworld, and when it got behind the dark monster it fired a stream of crimson energy straight through the monster's head.

"_**You will pay for this Signer! You will…"**_ Between the two forces, the King of the Underworld let out one last otherworldly shriek before it exploded in a burst of dark matter. As it fell apart, the Crimson Dragon began to glow brightly until it was an aura, and then it released several orbs of energy that fell to the ground. These then revealed the forms of the entire gang, and then the dragon vanished.

Closing his eyes, Yusei's Crimson Seal split up into its 5 components, his head mark reappearing on his arm and his friends regaining their own. His eyes reopened normal, Yubel's power having returned to its true owner. "Hey, Yusei!" Crow yelled, getting up and waving to Yusei as the entire gang roused.

Nodding, Yusei shut down the motor to his D-Wheel and got off, removing his helmet and setting it down. As he turned back to face the others Aki ran up to him and embraced him in a hug, to which he could only respond by returning the gesture. As the clouds in the sky faded and light began to shine through again, Aki released him and the gang all walked over to him.

"It looks like you succeeded," Jack declared solemnly, arms crossed.

"We all did," Yusei corrected. "It was the strength of our bonds that helped me win, and Judai and Yubel's powers that helped me call the Crimson Dragon." Yubel's image appeared beside Judai as he stood there, and though Yusei could not see her he knew she was there. Both she and Judai smiled, acknowledging the gratitude.

Raising his hand so that his first 2 fingers and thumb pointed at Yusei, Judai winked and said, "Gotcha!"

With that, the whole group around Yusei all raised their hands in the same gesture and all chanted, "GOTCHA!"

A rumbling cut off the group moment, making them all turn to the Sky Temple. The ground-based steps at the bottom of it began to crumble away, and the temple itself began to sink away into the ground whence it came.

"Looks like the world will get back to normal soon enough," Hell Kaiser observed with his arms crossed.

"What does that mean for the Dark Signers?" Asuka questioned. Amon merely pressed his index finger to his glasses to lift and then drop them, which the blond girl interpreted as knowing. Looking at him stunned she said, "Do you know?"

"Dark Signers are bound to the darkness that spawned them," Amon answered. "When it disappears, they are released. Misty and Carly should soon be free, and Kiryu and Bommer should be resurrected soon."

"Good to know," Crow said. "We'll finally get our friend back."

-----------------------------------------

"_Hmm... It seems that even the Brothers Godwin couldn't bring down the Signers."_ Sitting alone within a darkened underground room in an armchair, fingers meshed and left leg crossed over right, a man dressed in a white robe and wearing a metal eyepatch pondered the recent events.

"_Unless the Signers are unable to repeat this performance, it seems that I will need to show them a greater foe."_ Pulling out a card from his pocked, he stared at the back of the card as the black oblong lit up in green and twisted into an infinity symbol. Turning it over, the black white image box also gained a green infinity mark. _"And until my full powers arrive, all I can do is wait..."_

-----------------------------------------

That night, while everyone slept in their beds soundly, knowing that the Dark Signers were gone for good, a light blue comet streaked across the sky. One with a green infinity symbol glowing on its side…

**Card of the Week – Yusei**

**Dead Gardna**

**DARK**

**Level:** 4

**[Warrior/Effect]**

**Effect:** When the opponent declares an attack, the player can change the attack target to this card. When this card is destroyed in battle, an opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

**ATK/** 0

**DEF/** 1900

* And so the Dark Signer arc draws to a close. I wish this had been easier to finish soon, but that's water under the bridge now. Review if you wish.*


End file.
